


谋杀赋格

by Unpocoagitato



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpocoagitato/pseuds/Unpocoagitato
Summary: 15年动笔，但拖到18年终于写完。当时的野心是，以赋格这种曲式为蓝图，重新描述甚至定义L月两人的冲突和联系。不理解赋格是什么也不影响阅读。无论如何，这可能是我为DN付出心血最多但也最狂乱的一个长篇。全文一共是四个部分，那我们开始吧。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15年动笔，但拖到18年终于写完。当时的野心是，以赋格这种曲式为蓝图，重新描述甚至定义L月两人的冲突和联系。不理解赋格是什么也不影响阅读。无论如何，这可能是我为DN付出心血最多但也最狂乱的一个长篇。全文一共是四个部分，那我们开始吧。

【序章】

“虚心的人有福了，因为天国是他们的。哀恸的人有福了，因为他们必得安慰。温柔的人有福了，因为他们必承受地土……  
所以你们要完全，像你们的天父完全一样。”  
他一边漫无边际地走神，一边口中毫不停顿地朗读书页。这几乎是他每日睡前必做的事情。随着章节最后一个词语在青年温雅嗓音中消散于空气，月轻轻吐出一口气，合上了书页。  
厚重的书本被放到床边的小柜上那一刻，有一个平板的几乎听不出情绪的声音响了起来。  
“赌这一段你肯定输，月君。”  
月转头一看，L正保持着一贯的怪异姿势蜷在床边的椅子上。  
“当然了，龙崎，你说过你最喜欢的就是四福音。但是我今天本来就没想着要赢你——”  
月随意地放松身体往后一靠，半倚在床头后他话锋一转：“你什么时候进来的？”  
“我也是需要睡眠的啊。”L没有正面回答青年的问题，而是看着月，露出微微思索的神情。  
“月君今天似乎不太高兴？”  
月挑眉。“为什么这么说。”  
“正如我先前所说，基拉是个幼稚又好胜的孩子，你刚才的话显然不符合这个侧写。所以我在想…会不会是因为月君今天心情不佳…”  
月只顿了一秒就反应过来L指的是之前自己说“没想赢你”一话。  
“……别再找茬了，我可不想半夜揍你一顿。偶尔休战一下也不错不是吗？毕竟也不是多有趣的比试。”月语带双关地回答道。  
所谓的“比试”，的确是不那么有趣的、幼稚的游戏。只是因为两个人都是以满分成绩并列考上了东大，又都有着旁人不可企及的知识面与阅读量，于是初识时的闲聊便加入了许多试探比拼的成分，这边无意中引用书中的一句话，那一边立刻就会接出后半句，指出原文的出处。本来只是个小插曲，发展到最后就成了两人都乐此不疲地想要把对方考倒，一天天比分刷新却总是以极小的距离累积，就仿佛是侦探与基拉你追我赶勾心斗角的戏剧性延伸。  
当然两个人都不会承认，他们在心里默默计算着比分。  
L突然以前所未有的夸张神态长叹了一口气，把月从思绪中拉了回来。  
“你又想到什么见鬼的变着法指控我是基拉的理由了？”  
“暂时没有。”L一脸沮丧——虽然月百分百肯定那是侦探装出来的——“我只是没想到月君到了今天还要抵赖他就是基拉，他明明知道我早就清楚这一事实。”  
“我也没想到到了今天你还要这么烦人，尽管我早就警告过你别找茬了，龙崎。”  
L又长叹一声，然后在月马上要发怒的前一秒钻进了被子。  
“晚安，月君。”

\--------第一部---------  
在人的世界里，想要超越人的层次，晋升到神的高度，这样的举动，也还是疯狂。……其中最主要的矛盾在于：智慧之核心也就是一切疯狂之晕眩。  
——福柯《古典时代疯狂史》

【破题】

整件事情开始于两人被拷在一起的第一天，月睡得比平时早了一点，在半夜两点多的时候听到了细微的响动，他眼皮微动，只觉得有光落在自己的眼睑。睁眼后，却发现不是自己料想内的电脑显示屏的青白色光，而是暖黄的灯光，L蹲在灯光的笼罩下漫不经心地翻一本封皮颜色暗沉的书。  
月昏昏沉沉半坐起来。“你在看什么？”  
L用手指夹在页面间把封面掀过来露出标题，月半眯着眼睛看过去，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“我完全没有想到你还是个基督徒。”  
L瞥了他一眼。“我当然不是。”  
“可是你在读《圣经》。”  
“我小时候在教堂待过一段时间…”L耸耸肩。“月君读过《圣经》吗？”  
月几乎没忍住丢过去一个鄙视的眼神。“当然。”  
“你也不是基督徒。可见读书和信仰它没有必然的逻辑联系。”  
“好吧，我的意思是你刚才……”月开口欲解释，却突然住了口。L狐疑地看着他时，他眨眨眼：“别在意。”  
然后月把被子一蒙准备接着睡，但却感到L灼人视线一直停在自己身上，他选择无视身患重度不眠症的侦探先生，径自闭上了眼睛。房间里的沉默持续了一阵，似乎是料定了月此时正处于清醒的边缘即将滑入梦乡，L再次开口了。  
“你说基拉会是基督徒么？”  
月不易察觉地呼吸一滞，原本模糊的意识瞬间完全警醒了起来。  
他知道L的陷阱：如果他说基拉不是基督徒，L就会抛出“基拉不信教而月君也不信所以你看我没说错月君就是基拉”这种强词夺理的观点，尽管八岁的小孩都能指出这句话里昭然若揭的逻辑漏洞，但他着实不想就这种无聊的诡辩开始又一轮争吵，尤其是在这该死的半夜两点。  
而如果反过来他说基拉是基督徒，那么L就会把观点扭向“月君看出了我将要用来指控他的理由所以他故意说了相反的话”。  
然而事实是，既然在这电光火石之间，月就想到了这么一大圈，那么L指出他逆向思考这一事也算不得是完全的无中生有。  
思考。逆向思考。二次逆向思考。这是对月和L来说都太烂熟的事情，何况处在这样的情况下，他们的和平之剑就险险悬在一根细丝，随时有可能坠落在项上。  
所以唯一的、最不受人指摘的回答是据实以告，把自己的推测说出来。  
月轻轻翻过身，半眯起眼睛看着侦探。  
“我觉得他不是。”

由于侦探转过了身看着他，L的一张苍白脸孔逆着光，月看不清他的表情，只听到毫不动摇的语气：“为什么？”  
“……基拉认为自己是神。”  
“那么基拉是有神论者？”  
“不，恰恰相反。”月刚说完就突然感到床的另一边往下一沉：L居然从椅子上转移到了自己旁边，一脸兴致勃勃地蹲在极近处等待自己继续分析。  
“请继续。”  
在L怪异到近乎可以用“热切”来形容的期待眼神中，月莫名地就有一点点紧绷，但是他还是不疾不徐道：  
“基拉即便是个有神论者，他也一定认为，神已经死了——”  
也许是因为超过四个小时没有饮水，月吞咽了一下，才说完上一句话：“因为上帝死了，所以需要新的上帝——”  
L脸色变了变，接道：  
“所以，人应该成为新的上帝。”  
月嘉许地呼出一口气。“没错。”  
L理解得非常快。  
L当然理解得快，因为有极大的可能是他本来也这么想，拿来问月只是新一轮的试探而已。  
月有点气恼。  
诚然，L对他才智的认同让他感到受宠若惊，但是L一次次的刺探所体现出的、骨子里的对他的不信任感，让他很不痛快。  
“但问题是……”  
L的自言自语拉回了月的注意力。  
“……有什么原因，让他认为自己找到了成为神的途径。”L看向他。“月君，我有一种直觉，有什么非常重要的东西被忽略了。如果找到了这个点，所有的谜团都能解开。”  
月颇为冷淡地瞥了一眼侦探。  
“所以呢？”  
“途径。”L再次强调了一下这个词：“基拉认为自己能以何种途径成为神，这个途径就是他的作案手法。”  
月默默抬手按了按自己的额头——他现在觉得有点头疼了，毕竟这可是半夜，而L无休止的神经质一般的话语对此完全没有帮助——  
“龙崎，你需要休息一会儿，像个健康的正常人那样，你知道。你的推理已经开始堕落成玩文字游戏了。”  
L嘴角咧了咧，似乎是想要咧出一个他能做到的最讽刺最不屑最高高在上的笑容：  
“健康的正常人？我的工作与这个词从来就没有半点关系。”  
月没有再理他。毕竟就算伟大的L先生要为他的工作献出一切，那和他夜神月也“从来没有半点关系”。在心里默默重复了刚才L嘲弄“正常人”所用的措辞，月再次翻过身背对蹲在床另外半边的L——希望他在天亮之前还能睡上几个小时……

这个希望被侦探再次打破的时候，月几乎想要拿起枕头或者随便什么东西把L闷死。  
“龙崎！你就不能哪怕有一丁点的常识么！现在是天知道什么时间而这时候大部分人都在睡觉！”  
L缩回自己刚刚把月拍醒的那只手，睁大的眼睛看起来相当无辜：“月君今天已经睡了足够长的时间了。准确来说是5小时46分。”  
天啊。5小时46分。他还真是理直气壮。所以现在已经快四点了。月认命地想到L不会再允许自己睡个回笼觉了，于是无可奈何地揉了揉尚带困倦的眼睛，靠着床头坐起来。把被子拉到胸口时他还是忍不住抱怨了一句：  
“顺便，还有一个常识是，对大部分人而言，5小时46分并不意味着足够的睡眠。”  
“对我来说已经足够，实际上，是已经多得可怕了。人们总是囿于无益的无必要的感官享受。”月撇了撇嘴正要反唇相讥，L却继续道：“对于大部分人来说L的工作也是无法想象的，月君，而你的智慧使得你也不应该被归入‘大部分人’中。”  
L说“大部分”这个词的时候，语气听起来就好像那是某种侮辱性的词汇以至于他觉得让它在舌尖多待一秒都是耻辱。  
月一时不能确定L是真心在夸奖他还是由于察觉到他的恶劣情绪而刻意恭维，但是不得不承认的是……L将他自己和月归于同一类，这一点让月多少觉得……被取悦了。  
“抛开你那个针对健康睡眠的见鬼观点不谈。所以你叫醒我是又想到什么了？”  
“月君，我想问……一个人在什么情况下会觉得自己是上帝？”  
“……”月神色难辨地看了L一眼。“……在他疯了的时候？”  
“……我很严肃，月君。”  
“真巧，我也一样。”  
“……月君刚才关于基拉的一番分析提醒了我一件事，我的关注点一直都在基拉的作案工具和手法上，却忽视了心理层面的因素。我的推测是，基拉的年龄应该在十六岁以上，但不超过二十岁——”  
月接过话音：“也就是说，高中，或是大学低年级生。”  
L点头：“对。然后，基拉对于犯罪行为的深恶痛绝从某种意义上反映了他的家庭背景，这种极端的情绪只有可能来自极端的环境：要么他父母是个十恶不赦的罪犯，要么正与之相反，是执法、司法人员，就像月君你的父亲一样。”  
月抱起手臂：“龙崎，从现在起禁止再暗示我是基拉，否则我就揍你。”  
L看起来对此不置可否，正要继续说话时月却打断了他。  
“但你排除了基拉自身受过某种犯罪侵害的可能性。这同样可能导致他对于犯罪行为的极端憎恨。”  
L开始咬自己的拇指，似乎陷入了某种沉思，半晌后才开腔时却说了一个完全不同的话题。  
“月君在提到基拉的时候，一直用的男性人称代词……”  
“…你神经过敏了。我只是觉得这样比较方便，而且容我提醒，你刚才也用的是‘他’。”  
L问了另一个问题。  
“也许月君潜意识中就觉得基拉是男性？”  
月一顿，似乎是自言自语道：“的确…我确实‘感觉’基拉是男性。”  
“能不能分析一下原因？”  
“可能是觉得…这些行为本身比较男性化？”  
L露出一个冷笑：“真是惊人的对于女性的回护呢。”他看起来并没有被说服。月甚至很好奇侦探出生以来有没有被“说服”过哪怕一次。  
咬指甲的咯吱咯吱的声音在耳边持续了一阵。月只觉得又烦躁起来。他不想去考虑刚才这一个微小的措辞上的误差会使得L眼里“夜神月就是基拉”的概率上升百分之零点几，他不是L那种百分比狂人，和L锁在一起这个事实已经让他够烦的了，而且最重要的是，他又不是基拉。  
谢天谢地的是L绕开了人称代词的问题。  
“受到过某种犯罪行为的侵害，于是转而开始杀死罪犯，的确可以解释基拉行动的时间节点，这可以是一个契机。但是我不认为基拉有目睹或是经历过真正意义上的恶性犯罪。”  
“你‘认为’…你是说你的臆测？”月斜睇他。  
“……在抓到基拉、正式和他或她对话之前，一切都是臆测。但是我从来不会没有逻辑地瞎猜。”  
“哦可不是嘛？毕竟你都坚持我就是基拉了。”月忍不住讽刺道。  
“那不是没有逻——”  
“——好好，所以为什么你认为基拉没有经历过恶性犯罪？”  
月打断L的话后，L停顿了一下没有马上回答，又开始咬起自己的拇指。  
“……龙崎？”月稍稍有些不耐烦，用手指轻轻敲了敲柔软的被面。  
“太…干净了。我是说，基拉几次杀人的手法里，几乎见不到血腥，他的乐趣不在于暴力，也看不到多少私人化的‘复仇’的成分。若是经历过恶性犯罪并走上以暴制暴的路，没有理由他会回避暴力本身。基拉只是在扮演神明，联系他或她的年龄而言，基拉对于杀人其实多半没有实感，大概只是觉得自己在进行某种类似于整理房间的工作……你知道，清清垃圾，归纳分类什么的。”  
“把人命当做物品？”  
“兴许不能这么说。但可以肯定，基拉不认为这是脏了自己的手，他也确实有某种不亲自动手就能杀人的方法，这一点，说老实话，有点可怕。”  
月突然想到之前L提到的，“成为神的途径”。  
“所以你的意思是，是这种不必动手的杀人方法，促使了基拉的第一次作案。基拉对于罪犯的憎恶心理是自幼形成，但仍然需要一个导火索。”  
L点点头：“没错，而这就是一切的开端。”  
“可这个范围太宽泛了。”  
“是啊，月君。”L用万年不变的面瘫脸答了一句。而月微妙地从这个回应中察觉到，侦探似乎有一些泄气。短暂的惊讶过后，月便在心里冷笑起来。  
那有什么办法，毕竟长久以来，侦探都只把自己锁定成嫌犯。而且在自己手上还拷着链子的现下，他实在犯不着去安慰这个欠扁的家伙。  
然而沉默了一会儿，月看着一脸莫名沮丧（虽然他自己也不知道是怎么从L的面瘫脸上看出来的）的L，终于还是决定主动说话。  
“龙崎，既然你不打算睡觉那就去工作。”  
“我现在就很忙，月君。”  
“我刚刚只看到你忙着读《圣经》，现在又忙着发呆。”  
“我在思考。不过如果月君愿意起来和我去找点食物的话，我会很高兴的。算来我已经六个小时没有进食了，这是个新纪录。”  
月缓缓把视线移到桌上的空罐子。他记得入睡前那个罐子里装满了各色糖果。月又把视线移回L身上。  
“你会得糖尿病的。我怀疑你根本等不到基拉杀掉你的那一天。”  
L只是兴冲冲地把月从被子里拽出来。  
“糖分是必需的。”


	2. Chapter 2

【贪饕】

抛开糟糕透顶的性格不谈，L，这个独自包揽世界前三名侦探之名的男人的吃相，是的，仅凭吃相，就足以让人有拿重物猛击他黑乎乎乱糟糟的脑袋的冲动。  
L今天已经干掉了六块蛋糕（包括三块巧克力口味两块草莓口味一块芝士蛋糕）、半盒子曲奇、一整桶的冰激凌（草莓口味，当然），以及无数块扔进红茶杯或是咖啡杯溶解掉的方糖块。  
月觉得自己都开始牙疼了。他们起床之后开始了新一轮的讨论，而L则迫不及待地找出了一大块芝士蛋糕。所以这所谓“今天”其实是指四点起床到现在十二点的八个小时。哦不，“起床”这个词也许根本就不适合L。月默默地纠正自己的措辞。如果说“正常人”计算时间是按工作若干小时后进入深睡来完成“一天”的变更，那么他怀疑L很可能是按“我又吃掉了xx块蛋糕所以现在已经过去半天了”这样的方式来建立自己的时间概念的。

那会儿可是早上四点。月完全没有胃口，于是只是坐在餐桌边昏昏沉沉支着脑袋看着L大快朵颐。随后他们便回到了工作室，月开始继续查看前一天没有看完的卷宗，而L则翻来覆去地查看那些罪犯在监狱中突然死去的录像。  
L也许真的，不需要睡觉？或者他是干脆就这么蹲着睡觉？  
原本这种事和夜神月是没有关系的，但是从两天前他们俩被一副该死的手铐锁在一起之后，就意味着两人的生活习惯都会不可避免地暴露出来，而且也不可避免地需要彼此妥协。——但显然L没有半点要顾及月的意思，他甚至都不愿意回到卧室，直到月把他强拽去睡觉。他几乎是手足无措地站在那个崭新舒适的卧室中，嫌弃地看了一眼大而柔软的床，然后自觉地占据了一张椅子继续他的工作。  
这倒是让月感到很安心。要知道那天他们打过一架，而和一个刚刚狠掐过一架的对象睡在一张床上，就算是心理素质优秀如夜神月，也是会失眠的。  
事情很简单，两天前月刚刚被从监牢中带出来，看见L一脸若无其事地拿着一条锁链冲他打招呼的时候，月对着L的脸就揍了一拳，L淡定地指出“现在的月君要动手的话完全占不到上风”然后就立刻反过来把他踹翻在地。整个搜查总部的人都在监控里看着，而海砂就在旁边，这个姑娘甚至都没有尝试要去把这两人拉开，只是一直尖叫着月的名字并大喊L是个坏蛋。刚解除监禁的月当时的确状态不佳，但愤怒的火焰让他整个人的肌肉力量达到了峰值。结果是月到现在都觉得撞到地板上的后背快要散架，而L的一边眼角现在还明显肿着。月向左边望去——  
哦天。他又找到新的吃的了。他就像个不知餍足的小孩一样无休止地把自己的嘴塞得鼓鼓的。不过好吧，至少这次不是甜食了。月嫌恶地看着L用拇指和食指捏着樱桃送进嘴里，转过脸去开始查看工作室天花板上装饰的花纹，并假装那些花纹很有趣。  
但是过了一会儿，他又转回头。  
——L吃樱桃的样子，怎么说呢。奇葩而且花样百出。  
有时用手指捏着樱桃梗，自己像鱼吃食一样一口咬下樱桃；有时是直接捏着果肉，用牙齿褪下上面的一层薄皮（他是怎么做到的？）再吃下；有时是伸出舌尖一舔，用牙齿从中间咬下，然后好整以暇地吮去指尖沾上的红色汁水；再有时，是把樱桃连同樱桃梗一同抛进嘴里，过一会儿再把果核和一个打成结的樱桃梗从嘴里吐出来……  
“你是非要吃一颗就换一种方式么。”  
听到身边人的讽刺，L慢慢回头，一双没有半点神采的黑眼睛扫视了一下说话人，然后把自己面前的果盘递了过去。  
“月君现在心情很不好。你要吃樱桃吗？”  
以L的性格来说，他邀请什么人吃东西算是比较明显的示好了。月最近发现了这一点，比如L在用尖刻又直接的（常常也是欠打的）方式指出松田等人（尤其是松田）的谬误之后，发现被指责的一方情绪低迷，他就会主动分享自己的食物。  
——极端幼稚的行径。就好像这么做真的有用似的。  
“不需要。而且我不像某人，不会因为没有甜食就心情不好。”  
听到回答的L迅速地收回了果盘并且又吃了一个。  
“手铐是月君自己同意的。”他含糊不清地咕哝。  
“那也不代表我就会乐于这么做。”  
L露出一个假笑，用几乎称得上天真的语气回答：  
“当然。但是月君没有选择，至少在我相信月君不是基拉之前。”  
月深吸一口气。该、死、的、控、制、狂。而正当他又要提高声音怒吼回去，工作室的门打开，刚刚离开去吃中饭的模木、相泽，还有自己的父亲走了进来。模木一进门就大声说道：“真是勤奋呢，龙崎和月君。不过你们真的不需要吃午饭吗？或者我们可以去买一些食物回来？”  
相泽和夜神局长立刻赞同了他的说法。  
月并没有把这件事放心上，少吃一顿饭并不是什么了不得的事情，何况L显然没有要挪地方的意愿。  
但是出乎他的意料，L从座位上站了起来，牵动了一连串锁链带来细碎的响动。  
“不需要，我可以去厨房。”L说。  
意思是月君必须和他一起去厨房。这混蛋。月只好一同起身，跟在双手插着裤子口袋往外走的L身后。经过夜神局长旁边时，他刻意忽略了自己父亲明显对着两人间的锁链僵硬了一瞬的神情。他的父亲显然还是认为这是“不可接受的”。月微笑着向工作室里的众人点点头，走了出去。

厨房空无一人。  
L打开靠里的冰箱，抱出最后一桶冰激凌，对着标签的香草口味稍微皱了皱眉。不是最佳选择。但是聊胜于无。他回头看了一眼月，一边招呼一边坐在了椅子上。  
“厨房请随意使用。”  
月没有说话，看了一眼未关上的冰箱，瞬间露出了震惊的表情。  
为什么惊讶？L咬着勺子兴致勃勃地看着月大声地关上冰箱门。  
哦是了，甜食的储备量，他显然没有做好心理准备。L挖出一大勺冰激凌送进嘴里，感觉到冰凉甜美的味道在舌尖上散开。尚未完全融化的冰激凌顺着咽喉滑下的瞬间，他忍不住想象了一下自己消化道的形态，由口腔、咽、食道、胃、肠…所组成的路径，身体内部的路径。换个词来说，管道。运输他存活所需的能量的管道。如果没有甜食的话，进食这件事就会无可避免地变得无聊透顶，而他必须进食以……存活。活着是完成一切事情的前提和基础。所以甜食是必需品也是褒奖，从某种程度上来说。何况对于上瘾物，这无疑是最安全的。  
月已经关上了冰箱门，从橱柜里找到了带调料包的速食面条，正在准备烧热水。样貌俊秀的青年取出小锅和碗筷，打开火，用锅盛水放在火上，又重新打开水龙头把碗筷仔细冲洗了一遍，才再次拿起装面条的袋子。  
洁癖。夜神月有隐晦的洁癖，程度很微妙，但是确实有。L注意到他每次吃东西，拿物品，甚至坐、靠一类的动作，都显得慢条斯理，这可以解释为好家教带来的优雅举止或是内在自负引出外在的矜贵气，但他的确是在观察，褐色的双眼迅速地检视自己的食物、座位，尽管大部分人都没有注意到，恐怕连月自己都没有，但这个大部分人显然不包括L。所以，洁癖。  
这种几乎是无意识的对于洁净的偏执要求，是不是能反映为基拉对于“正义”的定义呢？L咬住勺子边缘，注意到自己的举动时又迅速地放开，重新挖了一勺冰激凌。  
这不是一个逻辑完备的推理。但直觉有时候也不是全无用处。  
月举着面条回头。  
“需要我给你也煮一些么？”  
L摇头。月露出一副“意料之中”的表情，把面条投进锅里。L把注意力重新拖回到手里的冰激凌。  
沉默像薄雾一样笼罩在厨房里，一时间只有水沸的轻微响动，火焰跳动的影投射在青年的脸上。月处理好自己的那份午饭，端着碗坐到L对面。当然，坐下之前习惯性地扫视了一下桌面，接着对着L手里空了三分之一的冰激凌桶明显地皱了皱眉。  
于是L立刻又故意挖了满满一勺塞进嘴里。  
“月君讨厌甜的东西？”他含糊道。  
“算不上讨厌。我只是讨厌把甜食当成正餐。”  
“摄入糖分难道不是摄取能量的方式？”  
“你会胃疼的。或者牙疼。”月似乎不是很有胃口地扒拉了一下碗里的面条，慢慢地吃起来。好吧，他确实挺想回家吃饭的。  
L给了他不赞同的一瞥。“不。我不会。”他顿了顿，继续道：“而且我也吃正餐，你知道。”  
“是啊是啊，今天渡出去了所以没有人能威胁你正经吃饭了。”月尖锐地指出。“不过话说回来，你真的从来没有因为吃太多冰激凌而胃疼过？”  
“没有。”  
难道我应该感到惊讶么？月嗤之以鼻。“啊，那可真遗憾。”  
然而这句话脱口之后，月察觉到对面的L停下了对于冰激凌的进攻，月诧异抬眼，正撞上了一双漆黑漆黑的眼睛。  
L甚至连勺子都放下了，他咬上了自己的拇指，大而无神的眼睛凝视着月。  
月心里一紧。但凡L用这种表情看人的时候，就代表他一定在算计着什么，虽然他不这么看人的时候也不代表他就没在算计。毕竟这是谁？——啊！伟大的L，输入线索插上电源自动输出凶手结果，不眠的破案机器！而对于自己再一次地成为他算计的对象，月不禁感到有些不快。  
L的声音平板地响起：“月君在意我吃甜食的事情，他似乎很希望看到我胃疼。”他停下来，摆出一副“我在酝酿一个惊人的也许是震惊世界的想法”的放空神情。月觉得自己几乎能听见对面那混蛋脑子里齿轮疯狂转动的声音。  
“基拉希望L处境悲惨，这么理解对不对？”L重新开口。  
月冷笑。“我只是觉得应该给你这甜食癖一个教训。这可不是基拉专有的思维方式。而且说真的，你接触‘正常人’太少了，否则你就会明白差不多每个正常人都会希望你处境悲惨。”  
“月君为什么这么肯定？”  
“因为你真的超烦，龙崎。”  
L满不在乎地抬手在空中挥了一下，以示跳过这个话题。  
“我承认这确实不能作为提高月君是基拉的概率的有力论据。”L再度拿起勺子，把它举高，仰着头看着空勺子：“不过爱吃甜食没有错。月君睚眦必报的做派无疑很像基拉。”  
“这根本不叫睚眦必报。哪怕一个小孩都懂得因为害怕肚子疼而克制自己少吃冰棒。”月显然在压抑怒火，声音低沉得恐怖。  
“哦，月君的理论是，人们会因为可预见的糟糕后果而克制自己的行为。”  
——该死。这下他懂得L在暗示什么了。人们对于受到基拉制裁的恐惧使人们不敢进行犯罪，用杀鸡儆猴的方式支配世界，这才是他所谓“基拉的思维方式”。  
但这该死的就是不对，这显然是任何一个正常人都会有的思维。  
可L根本就不在“正常人”的范畴之内，他要怎么和他解释这个？  
“我和你说过我不是基拉！”月看起来像是被冒犯了。  
L露出一脸厌倦。“在我看来月君百分百就是基拉。”  
“在我看来是你在诱使我说出有利于你的猜测的话，而且你还该死地恶意歪曲一切。”  
“任何一种可能性都不能轻易忽视。”  
“你只是不愿承认自己的思路是错误的。”  
L继续吃冰激凌。“我从来不出错。”  
月气结，于是他冷哼一声，“你就是个自以为是的混蛋”，然后猛地从座位上站起，也不去管自己才动了几口的面正凄惨地留在桌上，转身准备离开厨房。


	3. Chapter 3

【嫉妒】

然而才走出几步，身后传来的锁链的响声就提醒了月他正和L锁在一起的事实。月只觉得心头阴烧更甚，决心无视身后的侦探。他不介意直接一路把他拽回工作室。  
出乎他意料的是，L并没有故意给他的行动造成什么不便，月甚至没有用力去拽拉锁链，这说明侦探自觉跟在他身后。这让月感觉稍好了一点。不过他立刻想到，L很有可能是故意表现出些许的顺从以让他感觉好一点。  
控制狂——是的，他刚才说的一点没错，L的确是个自以为是的混蛋。  
工作室里的成员们显然留意到了他们离开的时间对于吃午饭来说实在太短，而月身上又散发着不容错认的低气压，于是他们先后进门时，没有人敢来和他们打招呼。组员们心照不宣地继续整理文件，对二人一天吵三架的节奏已经愈来愈习以为常，月和L也重新回到了座位上。  
月一直保持无视侦探的状态，而L本来也不是会没话找话的人，整个工作室的气氛陷入僵持长达3小时17分，直到海砂砰地一声打开门冲了进来，身后跟着脚步轻快的松田。  
在大半个调查组面前，海砂直接扑到了月的身上，带得月差点一趔趄连人带椅子摔倒。月使劲扣住桌面，将将稳住了自己和金发的少女。  
“月！今天有没有想海砂？”  
“你今天似乎比前两天回来得晚一些？”月不动声色地回避了海砂的问题，海砂立刻转移了注意，用非常甜蜜的声音回答道：  
“是呀！因为路上看见了新开张的料理店所以去买了一点…但是队排得很长...”  
仍然被抱住脖子的月艰难转头，才注意到松田手上确实拎着几个纸袋，正在往外拿料理盒。  
所以就说乖乖排队的怎么可能是海砂…  
正在心里默默腹诽着，听得海砂在一边念叨什么“啊和龙崎那种变态在一起月肯定根本没办法好好吃饭吧真是讨厌”、另一边L则反驳着“并不是变态”之类的话，却也没有阻止海砂捧着一堆餐盒堆到了月面前的桌面上。  
海砂兴致勃勃捏起筷子作势要给月喂食，月推脱无果只得乖乖咽下。旁边众人自注意到海砂拿起餐具的一瞬便相当默契地集体做眼观鼻鼻观心状，低头各自干活。月咽下食物的时候海砂开心地弯了眼，倾身吻了一下月的嘴角，月僵硬了一瞬，很快又恢复常态，只不易察觉地稍稍离海砂远了一点。海砂爱娇地在一旁转了几个圈，抱住了月的手臂。  
“月一会儿能陪我去逛街吗？”  
“恐怕不行…海砂…我们还在工作。”  
月的余光注意到松田挑出了一个略小一些的盒子，却没有分给其他组员，而是递给了专心看着显示屏的L。  
月正暗暗吃惊，只听L平静道：“不需要。”他甚至没有转头看一眼松田殷勤捧着的盒子。  
然后是松田的声音：“龙崎！这是海砂小姐特地给你挑选的，你不是最喜欢甜食吗？”  
L语气毫无变化地重复了一遍：“不需要。”  
月正在疑惑L居然会拒绝甜食，只见海砂突然放开了自己的手，柳眉一拧冷哼了一声，劈手就夺回那个甜品盒子往桌上一摔：“少自作多情！才没有变态的份！”  
盒子在磕到桌面的瞬间，盒盖松动，里面几颗巧克力色的糯米团子之类的小食滚了出来，还有奶油甩到了显示器上。L眼前盯着的画面被糊上奶油的下一秒，原本一下午都显得极其冷静的侦探突然一拍桌子站起身，沉声道：  
“弥海砂！这里是调查总部！注意你的行为！”  
也许是看到狼狈滚落的团子，也或许是看到海砂猛地红了眼睛，月心里蓦地火起，也站起身对着L道：“龙崎！你拍的什么桌子！”  
松田赶紧上来打圆场，但两边都毫无退让的表示，松田便只好尴尬地住了口。  
L表情阴沉地看了看褐发的青年，又把眼神转向他身后站着的又委屈又不知所措的美丽少女，足足沉默了半分钟，然后才略抿了一下嘴角，做出了一个令所有人都大吃一惊的举动——  
L弯腰捡起了掉在地上的食物，一颗一颗装回盒子盖好。转身把完全复原的盒子扔进了垃圾桶之后，L折回自己的座位按下通话的按钮道：“渡，麻烦你一会儿来收拾一下地板上和桌上的奶油。”  
切断了通话之后，L没有看他们一眼，只是面对着已经黑掉的屏幕说了一句话。  
“抱歉。”  
众人更是愕然。  
然后L从牛仔裤兜里拿出一把钥匙，解开了自己手上的手铐，转而拷在了桌角上。他驼着背离开了工作室，没有回头。  
月在L弯下腰捡盒子那一瞬就呆住了，他几乎没有来得及掩饰自己错愕的表情甚至没有抗议L把自己拷在桌子边一事，只能安静地看着L走了出去。然而在门合上的时候他已经重新恢复镇定，泰然自若地坐回椅子上拿起食盒继续进食。  
几乎是L挂了电话不到两分钟，穿着考究燕尾服的老人便拿着崭新的白色毛巾走了进来。渡只向组员们微微点头示意了一下，便径直走向L的座椅，擦净桌面和显示器。对于L不在房间内和为何食物会被砸到桌上两件事都没有多问哪怕一个字，直接退出了房间。但又过了一会儿他折返，手上拿着一厚摞文件，交给了月。  
老人没有开口说明这摞文件是要做什么，月接过之后粗略翻了一翻，便向他点头，渡回以一礼。

“月和渡的相处方式感觉越来越像龙崎了…”  
“他们本来就有些微妙的相似吧……”  
“松田先生，声音大到这里都听见了。”  
“啊抱歉抱歉！”  
……

L在将月放出来的时候，便说明了自己的观点：第一，他认同“此时基拉并不是夜神月”这件事，但这不代表月的嫌疑已经洗清，而是目前正在行动的并非月。第二，他同意月的提议，他们二人合作揪出所谓的“第三基拉”，但同时会限制月一切单独行动自由。  
然而可惜的是，第三基拉显然做派与前两个基拉完全不同，“他”似乎并没有那么强的行动力：此前第一基拉是以一种风暴式的迅疾姿态席卷了罪犯的巢穴，而第三基拉虽然也在制裁罪犯，但效率却低得多了。尽管这也许比起大屠杀来说是一件好事，但却大大增加了搜捕的难度。  
出于谨慎起见，L让各地警局汇总所有非正常死亡的案例，再经国际刑警交给渡，渡再将之带回调查总部。这之中行使职权的权限和保密问题统统由“L之名”强硬压下，结果就是一打一打的文件源源不断地送了过来，就连早有心理准备的月都不由得侧目“原来世界上每天有那么多暴死吗…”  
原本是由L和月两个人负责判断哪些案件与第三基拉有关，但因为L罢工了，于是月自然多了一倍的工作量。虽然海砂和松田都明显表露出了不忿，但二人都没有敢去把闹别扭的侦探君揪出来的勇气。相比之下，月却毫无怨言。在他终于看完厚厚的卷宗之后，抬头发现工作室内已经没有其他人了，而窗外华灯初上。  
月叹了一口气，尽管手上依然带着链条，但他还是在这过分漫长的一天中第一次放松了下来。  
他起身走到窗边注视着外边的粲然灯火。然而即便是高度发展的城市，也无法照亮全部的黑暗，在那片温暖灯光的尽头，长夜万古，人眼看不到地面与夜空的边界。  
——即便有L这样的人存在，正义也从未真正降临人世。

昨天他发现一桩被当地警方认定是自杀，但却颇有疑点的案件之后（虽然不是第三基拉所为但显然是谋杀），向L询问可否通知当地警方重新调查。月解释详情时L连头都没抬，在月几乎认为L没有在听的时候，L轻描淡写地搭话了：“我们在调查基拉案件。”  
月一愣。“什么？”  
“我说，我希望月君把关注点放在目前最危险的罪犯身上，而不是那些不值一提的、毫无创造力的谋杀。”  
月第一反应是“所以你也认为这是一桩谋杀”，紧接着他就被怒火整个包围了。  
“什么叫做不值一提的、毫无创造力的谋杀？你指望他们多有创造力？还是说你觉得除了基拉之外其他人都不配做你的对手？”  
L在听到最后一句话时，几乎是愕然地转头看了月一眼。在这一眼中，月才突然领悟到刚才自己的话中有一丝奇怪的……个人情绪。月正想把话说得更得体一些，以便让自己的指责更有力，L却恰到好处地再次发挥了自己的混蛋功力。  
L坦然答道：“是啊，鉴于我的时间如此宝贵，浪费是可耻的。”  
月立刻反应过来L所谓“是啊”是针对先前所说的“不配”一词，怒极反笑，倒显得整个人都从容起来：  
“您分配时间的方式真是高贵，可这种举动在我看来比基拉要卑劣百倍。”  
L闻言皱了皱脸，做了一个安抚意味的手势：  
“月君，请理智一点，我们的时间确实有限而我只是提醒你……”  
“如果有一天你的理智告诉你这地球上人类太多了，你是不是会毫不犹豫地散播一场瘟疫？”  
再次开口时L的语气极其冰冷。“先生，我必须要求你闭嘴了，你现在表现得全无专业素质。还有我想指出你说的恰恰是基拉所做的行为，而我正在试图阻止他。”  
月冷笑，捏着文件的手轻轻一扬，A4的纸散了一室。  
在漫天飘飞的纸片之中，月昂然站立的样子仿佛一只受伤的鹤。  
“也许我的确没有‘专业素质’。但你，L，”他语声非常温柔地吐字：“你是个不折不扣的伪君子。”  
L毫不为所动。

之后月果然没有再和L提起类似的事情。尽管今天所看的案卷中，被认定是意外死亡但实际应该是谋杀的案例依然不在少数。  
月深深吸气，然后缓缓在心里默数着秒数把胸腔中的空气吐出来，如此反复五次之后感到平静了下来，决定去探视一下消失半天的侦探君。  
才迈开脚步，却突然发觉自己显然忘记了“被拷在桌角”这个屈辱的事实。饶是淡定如月也不由得抬手扶了扶额角，然后大步走到门边打开房门，对着空无一人的走廊大声喊道  
“龙崎！！”  
走廊里的声控灯渐次亮了起来，月的声音回荡在楼道间。  
除回声以外毫无反应。  
好吧，L此时应该在楼上的卧室。甚至可能在天台。月径自推测。最方便的办法是用控制中心的监控查看一下再直接进行通话，但遗憾的是，他并不知道如何操作L专用的那个控制系统。  
虽然月认为自己大概可以凭自己的电脑技术和对L的了解破解掉那个系统，但是那样也挺麻烦的。更何况就凭自己身上担着天大的嫌疑这一点，这么干了之后可能会被直接送进监狱。  
一边飞快地想着对策，一边调动了全身的力量再次对着楼道大喊了一声：  
“龙——崎————！！”  
太狼狈了。月再一次毫无形象地扶额。实在是太狼狈了。他就应该当着L的面把他心爱的那些蛋糕统统倒上芥末，然后侦探可能会就此事和他打上一架，但毁掉的蛋糕是不能挽回的，因此月可以有机会指着那些怪味蛋糕告诉L：看见了吗，你活该吃芥末味的蛋糕，你、活、该。  
那一定非常大快人心。  
正在他这么想着的时候，楼道里出现了L的身影。  
距离上次月喊他的时间已经过去一阵了，因此走廊里的灯已经熄灭。L走路虽然很轻，但对于声控已经足够。在月这个视角看起来，这个景象颇有一些奇异：苍白的、瘦削的侦探双手插着兜从极深的楼道缓步走近，随着他每走近一小段距离，廊灯便朝月的方向一盏一盏次序亮起。月站在已经完全陷入黑暗的工作室门边，恍惚间忘记了自己郁结的怒气和芥末味的蛋糕。  
——就仿佛整个世界因为这个男人而重新燃起了光亮。  
下一秒月就被这个念头给恶心到了。L此时正好走到他面前，却没有分给他一个眼神，而是如什么夜行生物一般，极其自如地绕过了绷着的链条走到桌边，又精准地在一片黑暗中解开了拷在桌脚上的那只手铐，重新扣在了自己的手腕上。  
“很不错的夜视。”月语气淡淡地评论道。  
L在原地直起身来，转头看向斜靠在门框边看着自己的月。几乎还称得上是个少年的夜神月背后是光，面庞隐在室内的暮色中，仿佛被那扇门切割成了截然相反的两个部分。L定睛看了他几秒，注意到少年浅褐的头发显出了近乎深黑一般的光泽，以及他所穿的柔软棉质衣物在逆光下造成的阴影…视线重新爬升到他淡漠的眼睛时，L突然感到一阵古怪的颤栗顺着脊椎滚了上来。  
他是完美的……完美的基拉。月看起来如此年轻而无辜，如果世界上还有另一个……  
不。L立刻否认了自己。绝不可能。一个夜神月几率已经够低，何况还有另一个。L看着月，突然默想这个少年会很快死去，也许就在他青年时代。他越是面貌若神就越注定死早，没得商量，因为神子只有降临在一个注定被钉上十字架的人身上才有意义。可基督徒也好神也罢，毕竟还是太虚妄了，以此为目的更是虚中之虚。但人们总是固执地以严肃的态度来对待浪漫主义者留下的神话。*

“……龙崎？”  
“啊，可能因为我习惯了吧。”L回应了刚才月关于夜视的话头，然后举起手晃了晃，锁链在二人之间悉悉索索地响。他就着抬手的姿态走近几步，拍了拍月的肩，示意他离开此处。两个人沿着L的来路上楼，回到了暂时共用的卧室里，一路无言。

注：  
1.“虚中之虚”，vanitas vanitatum. 语出《圣经·传道书》  
2.“人们总以严肃的态度来对待浪漫主义者留下的神话”一句，似乎来源于福柯，我没有仔细查证。


	4. Chapter 4

【镜子】  
月先一步伸手打开了卧室门。房间内的灯没有开，但L的笔电却是开着的，正随意地摊在桌上。旁边散放着一些纸张。月伸手按开了顶灯，一边好奇地往屏幕方向走了几步，L却从后面超过了他，伸手把笔电的屏幕盖上了。月装作不经意地瞥了一眼桌上那些纸，眼尖地留意到那些正是昨天自己挑出来有问题的案件资料。  
所以L其实已经处理完那些案子了？  
一边暗自挑了挑眉，一边却也通晓人情地没有点破。而是折到衣柜前取了干净衣服和毛巾准备去浴室洗澡。  
L在月即将踏进浴室的时候叫住了他，解开了手铐。月脱掉上衣之后自然地重新冲L伸手，于是手铐再次锁在了他的腕上。  
尽管多少有了心理准备，但他还是在打开浴室门的一刻无法避免地感到一身恶寒。  
这个浴室宽敞、明亮，但有一点极其诡异——  
在月打开门的一瞬间，对面同时有一个褐发的少年从门的夹缝中走进来。而在月第一次走进这个洗手间的时候，月一抬眼就被对面的身影吓了一跳。  
在洗手间里装镜子是没问题，但谁家洗手间镜子是一整面墙的那种？不知L是不是为了保持对称性，这面镜子的对面（也就是有门的那一侧墙）同样是镜子。  
这个浴室上下一白，冰冷，宽敞，简洁到近乎神经质。月问过L为什么会在两面墙上装上大镜子把浴室装修得像个舞蹈练功房，而L的回答非常简单。  
“为了安全啊月君。”  
“……”月沉默了两秒钟。“你就扯淡吧。”  
如果是为了能够看到身后的动静，仅仅装两面是不周全的，更别提这诡异的装修只在浴室中存在——需要防范的明明也包括工作室、卧室那些地方。  
这两面镜子让人最不适的点还在于，无论正对还是背对花洒都能完整地看到自己的身体。月轻轻叹了一口气，把自己迅速脱光之后拧开了喷头。但出乎意料的是，在花洒前站了三分钟之后，水依然没有转热的趋势。月并不习惯洗冷水澡，他短暂地考虑了一下要不要问问L热水器是不是坏了，但他懒得重新穿上长裤，而且L显然不会维修热水器。  
尚且算是夏天，整个大楼内部温度都精确地调控在18°C左右，稍显温凉，但简单冲次冷水应该问题不大。于是随便地洗了澡，关掉淋浴，拿毛巾胡乱擦了擦便开始穿衣。此时才突然觉出一丝凉意，但无奈手上戴着手铐没法穿衬衫的袖子，便只能把衣服搭在肩上，套上长裤打开了浴室门。  
“……?!龙崎？！”下一秒他就惊呼出声。月虽然知道L肯定在门外不远处（浴室面积较大而链子没有那么长），但他的确没有料到L就蹲在门口的地上，以至于他迈步出门之际差点一脚踹上了L。  
L正百无聊赖地对着自己电脑，似乎完全没有被月的惊异影响，抬头看了尚且惊魂未定的月一眼。  
“嗨月君。”他又垂眼看向屏幕，然后突然轻咦了一声，开始咬自己的拇指。“嗯哼。有意思……”  
月不由得也“嗯？”了一声表示疑问。  
L下颌朝屏幕一扬示意月近前来看。月果然屈身，坐在了L旁边，L便将笔电冲月的方向挪了挪。  
这时L的电脑响了一声。L向月比了个手势示意稍等一下，然后点开了新收到的邮件。  
L仅仅看了两秒就露出了深感有趣的表情：“嗯……非常有意思。”  
月问道：“这是什么？……照片？”  
“他们希望我帮忙破译某种经过加密的文字。”L说着打开手机拨通了一个号码。  
“我是L。密码书没有错，错的是解读方式。不，我不是说这个，对应的的确是页码和单词，请按照奇数行从左往右、偶数行从右往左的方式去解读。”  
L挂了电话。  
月挑眉。  
“为什么？别告诉我你是从这一堆数字里看出来的。”  
L兴致缺缺地“不”了一声，然后点开一张图片。  
“你看这张图片。”  
“藏书室？”  
“看书的名字。”  
“好吧这是个考古学爱好者的藏书室。”  
“不仅是考古学，这堆密码的主人显然对古文字极其着迷。所以他会以一些不常规的方式编码。这里有一本关于复活节岛的书籍，从破损的程度来看，这显然是书房主人最爱的书之一，这个信息提示了我，在复活节岛上曾发现过一段至今尚未被解读的文字，是用‘犁耕体’写成的。”  
月恍然大悟：“所谓的犁耕体就是奇数行从左往右、偶数行从右往左读？”  
“是的。”  
月点点头：“那对应的解码书是那本关于复活节岛的吗？”  
“不，密码的使用过程中如果解码的书本太过生僻，会使人生疑，比如，若是一个做着清洁工工作的人拥有一本考古学术书籍，那么就会很容易让人想到是为了某些特殊的用途，而非阅读。”  
“所以恰恰与大多数人想的相反，密码书会使用极其常见的书？”  
“没错。”  
“那这次是哪本？”  
L对着月假笑了一下：“是国王版的《圣经》，月君。”  
月一愣，然后笑起来。“确实有意思……《圣经》是一本充满了隐喻和谜团的书，复活节岛上发现的那段文字至今没有被破解。采用这样双重的、具有仪式性的方法进行密码编码…看来我们的考古学家是个非常喜爱神秘色彩的浪漫主义者。”  
L迅速接话：“而月君是一个理性与感性都高度发展的观察者。”  
月不禁莞尔：“谢谢……阿嚏！”  
“.…..？！”L转头一看，注意到月还没有扣上衬衣，于是皱了皱眉，帮他解开手铐。月将双臂伸进袖子之时，L很自然地伸手拉紧了月的衬衫领口，扣上了最靠上的纽扣。月突然感到不自在起来，向后略退了一步避开了，自己继续整理衣服，一边忍不住偷觑了一眼L。L丝毫不见尴尬之色，神态自若地转身拾起地上的笔记本电脑往桌边走去。  
——也许L根本不了解所谓“正常人交往的安全距离”是什么东西，他大概真的只是下意识地帮忙紧了紧领口，而没有更多的琦念。  
L的声音响起：“哦对了，因为正在维修管道，这两天大概不能用热水了。不过一楼还有一个浴室，你可以去楼下洗澡。”  
L听见身后跟着的脚步声猛地顿住了，便回头，只见月看着自己，一副要笑不笑的模样，头发上未擦干的水顺着发梢一滴一滴地落下来。  
“你刚才为什么不说？”  
L眨了眨眼。“我没有想到月君这么……‘娇弱’，只是洗个冷水澡就感冒了。”  
“去你的娇弱。”  
“那意思是月君明天也不用热水？”  
“你特烦。”月气结，转过身去自顾自继续擦头发，一边走到卧室另一头的一组木质书架前转了转，开始挑选用以消遣的新读本。这一组书架占地不算特别大，约莫摆了200本书，其中有一半看起来是崭新的未曾被翻阅过的，想来另一半旧书是L的藏书，而新的则是他近期准备读的。月稍稍观察了一下，发现L涉猎的范围非常广泛，解剖、毒药、病理尚能解释为工作需要，有一些是天文和量子物理的读本，但最让月感到好奇的是，居然有为数不少的文学书，其中莎士比亚的全套精装本L似乎只带来了《麦克白》……还有一些非常著名的侦探小说。  
“月君一副满是问题的表情。”  
月偏头，发现L不知何时已经转向了自己，此时正蹲在椅背后目光灼灼。  
月重新把视线放回到书架上：“莎士比亚。你只带了《麦克白》。”  
“哦，只是偶然。其实我最喜欢的不是著名的四大悲剧，而是《科里奥兰纳斯》。月君的偏好呢？”  
月沉思了一下：“果然还是《哈姆雷特》。”*  
L微笑：“我猜也是。”  
月挑眉看向L，黑发的青年只是笑，没有做进一步的解释。于是月继续道：“另外我很感兴趣….作为一个名侦探，你自己对于侦探小说的看法为何？”  
“Good question……”L咕哝了一句：“well, 虚构就是虚构。小说家会发挥自己过于丰沛的想象力来创作…但某一些基本的概念我认同。”  
“比如？”  
“比如福尔摩斯的著名台词：‘When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.’ See? That’s logic.”*  
月赞同地颔首：“简明又优美的逻辑。那么你最喜欢的是道尔爵士还是阿加莎？”  
L沉默了一下才轻声说：“都不是。”  
月惊讶地回头看了他一眼。  
“月君知道后来的《漫长的告别》吗？”*  
月露出了然的表情：“知道。《The long goodbye》。但是雷蒙德·钱德勒笔下的马洛…并不是那种智慧型的侦探…虽然说可能更接近当今侦探这个行业的实情，但你怎么会喜欢这种推理成分薄弱、节奏冗长缓慢的侦探小说？”  
L没有直接回答，而是换了一个问题：“月君，据我所知你的阅读量并不少，你读书是为了什么？”  
“……”  
“为了了解这个世界，对吧？”L抬手阻止了月说话：“月君对于人的兴趣，不在于个体的人，而是对于抽象的‘人性’的嗜好。我可不会说什么莎士比亚写完了全部的人性这种偏激的论调…书本是我们在安全距离内认识世界的途径之一……”L顿了顿，继续道：“钱德勒作品中的现代性…直接承袭了菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》。尽管情节是虚构的产物，但他所讲述的正是我们这个时代。至于马洛这个角色的迷人之处，不仅仅在头脑，而在于他看待他人的方式。那可以折射出一些什么东西……人可以把它隐藏的很深，但在某一些时候，总会出现，就像是什么荒原上的树或是寒冬的星星一样。”  
月挑眉：“令人惊叹的论述，龙崎，虽然某种意义上来说漂亮得如同废话。”然后他转身从书架上抽出那本《The long goodbye》。  
L无奈地转了转眼睛。“月君读过这本？”  
“我读的是清水俊二的日文译本，在我看来翻译得很流畅。但好像译者删掉了少许细节。”  
“那不妨再读读原文。我相信月君的英文水平完全可以做到。”  
月点点头：“看来我可以再读一次这本书了……”这时月突然意识到一个有意思的事情：L这个书架上摆书的方式似乎毫无章法，他没有按照题材分类把所有侦探小说放在一起，也不是按作者名首字母排列……虽然凭L的记忆力，他也许记得住每一本书的具体位置，但对于一个有着大量藏书和阅读习惯的人来说，杂乱地把书本堆到架上根本是无法理解的，何况是L这种人，L几乎从不会不合逻辑。  
“龙崎？你的书摆放方式很奇怪？虽然大致可以看出时代的划分，但并不精确？”  
L听了咧唇一笑：“啊，月君看不出来吗？猜一猜。”  
月皱着眉，露出一个微妙的笑意：“……时间……作者的出生年份？”  
L赞赏地拍了拍手：“Very close. 其实是按作者死亡的年份排列。”  
月脸上的微笑消失了。“这很奇怪…不，倒不如说，很惊悚。”  
L却眼神狡黠地走近到书架前。他抬手，扶着月的双肩让他跟着自己的脚步后退，一直退到他们两人的视线中出现了整组书架的全貌。这个摆满了各色书籍的书架看起来就犹如一个小小的、伟大作家的墓园。  
“你看，月君，如果你这样安静地看，就能够体会到为什么艾略特会写……”  
L说着凑近了褐发的青年的耳际。  
“I will show you fear in a handful of dust.”*

注：  
1.三部都是莎翁的经典悲剧。  
2.福尔摩斯那句人尽皆知的台词出自《四签名》，翻译过来是“当你排除所有不可能之后，剩下的哪怕再不现实，那就是真相。”紧随其后L的感慨是：看，这就是逻辑。  
3.雷蒙德·钱德勒，美国著名侦探小说家，是硬汉派侦探小说的代表人物。  
4.最后一句话出自T.S.艾略特的《荒原》。


	5. Chapter 5

【病】

接下来的五天时间过得颇为平淡。这个平淡是指，L和月两个人没有打架，第三基拉没有杀人（这两者就灾难性而言几乎就是同一级别），整个调查组都陷入了沉闷的气氛。  
L和月显示出了相当的耐心，蛰伏于调查总部大楼直至七月三十日凌晨时分，终于传来了基拉动手的又一则消息。L收到简讯时粗略扫了一眼内容，咚地一声蹦下了椅子，直接惊醒了在一旁的床上侧卧睡觉的月。月还没来得及发火，L就以猫科动物般的敏捷从床另一侧窜了上来：“月君月君！又有人被杀了！”  
虽然报告着这样的讯息，黑发侦探的面部表情却令人伤心地充满兴奋之意，连近日来愈发加深的黑眼眶仿佛都焕发出了光彩。  
月默默咽下自己针对L的表情的吐槽，叹了口气：“龙崎，把你的爪子挪个地方，我起不来了。”  
L闻言立刻滚远了一些。  
月爬出被子之后，L已经抱起了自己的笔记本电脑：“月君，我们去工作室。”

来到工作室之后二人立刻开始对受害人进行全面调查，月一边快速地浏览网页，一边却感到身上一阵一阵发冷，但在高速运转的脑中却有什么线索正与他的晕眩抗争、愈发清晰起来。  
“月君？”耳听得L的声音似乎正在接近，月下意识伸手示意他不要贴过来：“龙崎，待在那儿。”  
“如果月君身体不舒服那就不该隐瞒。”侦探不依不饶地伸手摸了摸月的前额，随即脸色一沉：“你发烧多久了？”  
“谁知道……如果不是你这大楼里该死地恒温在18摄氏度的话……”月撑着自己的额角恶狠狠道，感到L的手从自己额头离开，转而扶住了自己的胳膊——他的手指触感冰凉，但月并不能判断这份冰凉是L体温真的很低，还是仅仅因为自己正在发烧。  
“还能站得起来吗？”L看了看月，手上稍微使劲把他拽了起来，然后摆出一副老成的模样摇了摇头，继续喋喋不休：“在这个温度下可以保证我头脑以最佳状态运行……倒是我没想到月君睡觉会踢被子……请月君以后夏天睡觉都不要开空调好吗不然就把自己完整地裹住……”  
尽管此时正被侦探重新往卧室拖，加之被发烧大幅削弱气势，月还是尽可能凶狠地抬头瞪了L一眼：“是你故意误导我去洗冷水澡的错。何况我从来不踢被子，是你卷走了它。我简直不敢相信你会做这种幼稚的报复举动。”  
L难得一时语塞，脸上的表情就如同一只趾高气昂走着走着突然一脚踏空摔下桌子的猫一样。他摸了摸下巴感慨了一句：“月君发着烧倒是挺伶牙俐齿……”  
“滚蛋。没理由生个病就蠢了。而且就算真的被生病带走30%的智商我也一样伶牙俐齿。”  
L沉默。随后打开房门把月扔回床铺。  
“不，月君，你是真的比清醒时牙尖嘴利多了……”  
“因为我心情不好没空敷衍你。”  
“……”L突然从嗓子里笑出声来，用极为愉快的声音道：“原来你之前一直是在敷衍我……”  
月略有些粗鲁地挥手强调自己说的话：“话说回来，有五起已经能肯定是‘并非针对罪犯’的谋杀。得找到联系……联系！”  
“好了好了。月君。睡吧。我们需要更多的数据。睡吧。”

要知道，就算健康如夜神月，在被监禁了整整五十天之后出来又“遭遇”L的围剿行动（或者不管你把它叫啥），还是会有些吃力的。  
虽然在这段时间，月有一点惊奇地意识到，他长这么大以来，头一次这么地生气——他的意思是说，针对一个活生生的人生气，而且还没有涉及到道德是非等原则问题。不过好在上帝对病人果然还是有所优待的，后半夜的时候旁边一直工作个没停的L不知怎的大概是突然想起了身为正常人的那一套人情，问了月一句：  
“月君，你要喝水吗？”  
月正半醒着，只是头晕脑胀懒得睁眼更懒得动，毕竟在那种状况下其实挺难睡熟——侦探正坐在被子上面敲键盘而且离月还很近，另一方面月努力地用被子裹紧自己，把脸都整个埋进了软乎乎的羽绒被，也不知道L是怎么注意到他醒着的——对于要不要喝水这个问题，L看到月摇了摇头，具体表现为露在被子外的褐色发丝在枕头上晃了晃，于是难得“正常”了一把的侦探径自点点头，嘀咕了一句“Good.”就重新开始打字。但是过了一阵，打字的声音又一次停下了，然后月面上蒙着的被子被一双手扒拉了下来，掖回肩颈处。  
随后旁边的人体重量突然消失了，锁链开始窸窣作响，月稍微睁开眼，看见L起身，从那个天知道有多深的牛仔裤口袋里掏出一把小钥匙解开自己手上的手铐，又到旁边的小柜里翻出一支水银温度计，爬回床上。  
“月君，请张开嘴。”  
月又困又冷，还有最重要的是对L极度地不耐烦，于是并没有理他，重新缩回了被子里。   
悬在自己上方俯视自己的人没有因他的无声拒绝而挪开，被子又一次被从脸上扒拉下来。这次L直接用手把被角按住了不让月再往上拉过头蒙住脸，月睁眼怒视他，L毫不为所动。  
对峙了大概二十秒钟，月终于认命地张开嘴，任由L把体温计压到他舌下。  
L满意地站了起来，丢下一句“等我十分钟”就出了房间。

当房门再次打开、L的身影闪进来时，月忍不住睁开眼看了看门口，让他大吃一惊的是，侦探手上居然拿着——  
一杯牛奶？！  
L在月近乎惊恐的、注视什么危险物品一般的眼神中走到床边，从月口中把体温计取出来，一边把牛奶杯放在了床头柜上。  
体温计刚被取出来月就立马挖苦了一句：“天哪，那个身患‘多走一步都会死’疑难症的L刚刚亲自走去厨房给他的嫌犯热了一杯牛奶。”  
L一边甩了甩温度计，一边用一种傲慢的、极其讨人厌的语气说：“在判罪以前必须以对待无罪之人的方式去对待嫌犯。顺便一说，我也并没有那种病症。”然后抬手看了看水银柱，严肃道：“比我预判的温度还要高。月君要不要吃点药？”  
“不需要。我只接受牛奶。”  
L满意地点点头，转身把这个房间内的冷气关掉，然后坐回了自己之前的位置，得意洋洋地宣布：  
“虽然会很热…但月君需要发汗。”  
月翻了个白眼，也坐起来拿过杯子，对手中感觉到的温度皱了皱眉，然后开始小心地对着乳白色的液面吹气——侦探肯定从没自己动手热过牛奶。  
“关于那个——”（顺便再次被L裹上了棉被）  
L立刻看向他：“什么？”  
“关于将嫌犯看做无罪这一点。你之前监禁我是违背司法原则的，以及手铐也是。”  
月的语气倒是不见多尖锐，牛奶的香气多少让他稍平复了一些，至于他为什么重新提起这个话题，其实不是为了抱怨，只是想要借L的“原则”小小地戳痛一下侦探的自尊心：他太傲慢又太自以为中心了，L的手段绝不是全然合法的，只是因为他有这个能力与权力，他就随意地摆弄所有人，像杂耍一样在合法与非法之间来回跳跃。  
在热牛奶升起的薄薄白气对面，L似乎是假笑了一下：  
“啊，月君说的没错。有些事情之所以我遵守它，并不是因为我信奉它，而是因为那样最方便。如果它妨碍到了这一‘方便’，那么违反它又有什么可让人愧疚的？”  
月不再说话，而是继续吹凉牛奶然后慢慢地小口喝了下去。随手将空杯子放在床头的矮柜上后，他重新看向正在打字的L。  
“你刚才的说法……很像基拉。”  
“月君是在指控我？”  
“不。我只是指出这个事实。当然，既然你指控我是基拉只因为我和基拉‘很相似’，那么你其实也无法证明自己一定清白。”  
L冲他点点头：“你说的没错，这是无法证明的。我早就提到过基拉和我的相似性，但我们的差异依然不容忽视。”  
“目前为止我没有看出你们有什么巨大的差异，除了身份和权力之差。”  
L叹了口气把电脑盖上扔到一边，转过身来把靠床头坐着的月塞回被子里。月由于身处被俯视的状况而大为郁闷，正准备爬起身时又被L狠瞪了一眼，于是怏怏地缩了回去。  
L微笑起来。  
“我不会去杀人。我会把穷凶极恶的罪犯送上刑场确保他们被处刑，但我不会自己动手。”  
“但你的确关押了我很久。你的逻辑是除了杀人之外一切手段都是允许的？”  
“看来你对之前的监禁怨念颇深。”收到月一枚“废话我当然会这样”的表情后，L继续道：“司法中的审讯手段经过历史上漫长的发展，更早以前谁也不会认为‘严刑逼供’有什么错误。在证据不足的手段下，酷刑不仅是惩罚手段，同时也是证明方法。早在古典时代的刑讯中，这就是依据之一。那时的审判者与被告保持力量抗衡，从最开始展示刑具开始，痛苦与恐惧逐渐加码但永远不超过死亡的界限。若是被告失败则宣告定罪，若是他挺过去了则必须被释放。很简单的道理。”*  
L停顿了一下，重新看向月：“但月君，我无意为我的行为辩白，就像我说的，我并不在乎所谓原则。世界是个令人伤心的无聊汤锅，聪慧博学如你应该非常明白没有什么固定不变的绝对道德或法律，但是我们总要选择一条道路。”  
月迅速整理了一下L的一长段发言，随即点头，摘出了L话中的重点：“你的意思是，你只是就犯罪一事和基拉选择了不同道路。”  
“没错。另外就是我从不认为自己是上帝，人类也不会因为智慧而成为神，恰恰可能的是人类会因智慧而远离神性……基拉认识不到这一点真是可悲。”  
月突然笑起来：“可悲…你居然用了这么一个……呃…”他停顿了几秒钟：“...感性的词。”  
L轻哼了一声。“我应该提醒你，我基本上还是个正常的人类。”  
“Oh，seriously? L, I do agree that technically you are a human, but you are not so human.”*   
对于月用英文玩的这个文字游戏，L不置可否。月沾沾自喜于L的沉默，陷入了熟睡。然而他没有想到的是，L总有办法。  
是的，那个“死都要夺得最终发言权”的侦探，总是有办法还击的。而且是必杀级别的还击。  
月睡过了整个30号。当他抓着七月的尾巴于清晨悠悠醒转的时候犹自带着相当不错的心情，而后他的视野里出现了L的脸。  
L确认他已经清醒之后非常冷静地说：“关于之前提到的‘人性化’的问题，显然你对于我有一定程度的误解。但有一点你是对的，那就是我并不是一个非常擅长‘关心’或者‘体贴’或者随便你用什么词都行——的人。于是我思考了一下，并结合上下文和近段时间我自己的举动，做出了一个最符合逻辑的推断——”  
“月君，我想我爱上你了。”  
然后仿佛是证实L另一个推断一般，月一瞬间露出了大脑当机的表情。

注：  
1\. L关于古典时代的刑讯手段的论述，概念参见福柯《古典时代疯狂史》。  
2\. 英文的意思是“我知道技术上讲你的确是个人类，但你并不那么有人情味儿。”


	6. Chapter 6

【反击】

像一尾被搁浅在岸上的鱼一般，嘴张合了几次之后，月仿佛突然反应过来似的，一拳对着L的脸砸了下去。  
L猝不及防扑倒在被子上，挣扎几下重新看向月，月的褐色眼睛里有火焰在怒烧，前一天晚上的病气全然不见，他利落地从被子里爬了起来，笔直地站在柔软的大床上。  
赤着脚、穿着米色棉质睡衣的青年蹬在床上，表情阴鸷地俯视着黑发的侦探。  
“畜生。”月恶狠狠道：“你羞辱我。”  
L一脸错愕，正要说什么时，听见门被敲响了。非常温和而熟悉的方式。  
月又冷冷看了依然趴倒在被面上的L一眼，姿态高傲地迈下床铺，把门打开，如意料中一样见到了渡。  
老人看到开门的是月显得有些惊讶，但惊讶只停留了一秒便转成了慈爱的笑。  
“感冒已经好了吗？月？”  
月闻言不由得回头看了一眼L。L已经从床上爬了起来，像往日那样蹲坐在上面。  
“是的，已经好了。额…谢谢。”  
“昨晚L说你不肯吃药，我还有些担心。你需要再休息一下吗？”  
L出言打断了他们：“不，渡，月君不需要再休息了，他必须回去……”  
月清楚地看到渡狠狠瞪了L一眼，L立刻噤声，随后不情不愿地补充道：“当然月君也可以选择休息……我会留在这里监视他。如果他…坚持自己还没有痊愈的话。”  
“我没事了，渡，我想我可以回去继续调查。”  
老人微笑转身，最后不忘给了侦探一个“你最好乖一点，如果对病人失礼那么你将失去你的蛋糕”含义的表情，侦探则迅速对着已经关闭的门发出了轻蔑的冷哼。  
月迅速调整了自己的面部表情，转回身，冷冷地看着蹲坐在床上的侦探。  
侦探把眼睛瞪得更大了些，看起来更无辜了。  
月弯了弯一边嘴角，讽刺道：“龙崎，你又想到什么新的指控我是基拉的把戏了？”  
L从容回答：“那不是把戏。”  
L的意思是，他的告白是真心实意的，并非把戏？还是说他指控月的手段不是小把戏？  
月懒得去求证。他抱起了双臂，甚至放松地靠在了门板上。隔着两三米的距离，月继续面带宽和微笑看着黑发的侦探。侦探穿着宽松的牛仔裤和宽松的白上衣，一如往常。如果穿在别人身上也许还会有些嘻哈懒散气质，但在侦探的身上则只显得不修边幅。他的眼睛犹如什么微型的黑洞。  
“你认为我是基拉。”肯定句。  
“显而易见。”肯定句。  
褐发的青年嗓音愈发优雅自若：“那请问，了不起的第一侦探L是爱上了夜神月还是……爱上了基拉？”  
L嘴唇动了动，半晌才道：“没有回答这个问题的必要。”  
月露出高傲又轻蔑的笑容：“哦，是。显然你无法回答……”他从背靠的门板上起身，转身背对着L。  
“听着，龙崎，我会当这没有发生过。现在我要去吃早饭，我们工作室再见。”  
月打开门走了出去。

【混蛋】

月从一开始、从第一天在考场上看见“流河旱树”这个人开始，就非常清楚地知道，这人是个混蛋。  
通常情况下，L都表现得极其缺乏常识与同情心。哪怕是和另外一个人拷在一起这个事实也没有让他稍微收敛一点那种乖戾的性格，他反而蓄意干扰月的作息习惯。当月怒吼要他不要再在自己将将要睡着时候叫醒自己之后，他用多少曲折了些的方式继续他的“我就是不让月君好好休息”大业：深夜把键盘敲地咔咔响、大声咀嚼巧克力棒或是松脆的饼干……甚至不停地说话。  
——当然不是对月说话。月知道请求L帮助的案件遍布全球，由于时差而在深夜打电话或者通过语音交流不算什么特别奇怪的事。  
正因为L不是在对他说话，所以月也找不到可指摘L之处。至于其他的，打字或是进食之类的事情……反正整个调查组都知道L该死的习惯。可是月还是从L这种行动中感到焦躁与不满：哪怕看上去多自然的事情放到L身上，都会免不了让人疑心他是否有所企图，因为L给人的印象是几乎不会不经算计地做任何事情。尤其是，月能够明显感到，L为能够扰乱他这件事而沾沾自喜。  
因此，月不会，绝对不会，把L先前的告白当真。  
开玩笑，他可是L眼里的头号嫌犯，正常人会在这种时候坠入爱河吗？好吧，也许有些人会情不自禁，但是L？L看上去是那种绝对冷感的家伙，然而这尚且不是最让月对他的“感情”嗤之以鼻的地方，而是更深层的……

事实上，现在离L的告白已经过去了两个月，他们继续关注基拉的动向，试图抓住任何蛛丝马迹来缩小第三基拉的范围，但月依然没有任何行动的自由，他和L每天24小时拷在一起……这就是最好的对L心意的反证：这表示他完全没有取得L的信任，他依然被侦探密切监视，侦探随时准备抓住任何一个微小的机会控诉他是基拉。  
侦探不只是推测他是基拉。侦探希望他是基拉。  
——这世界上没有任何一个人会希望亲手将自己的恋人送上断头台。

虽然月从来没有出过国，他的英文却相当好，因此他不费多大力气就能听懂L和渡的私人谈话（他们私下会用英文交谈）。两个人住在一起的结果就是月得以看到侦探日常生活及工作的情形，侦探显然清楚月能够听懂英文会话，但是却完全没有要隐瞒或避讳的意思。后来月才意识到侦探根本不需要避讳什么：在他听到的L和其他人的谈话中，已经至少出现了三门以上的外语，不包括日语和英语两种。  
月猜测其中一种大概是德语，他勉强听懂了对话中的“Ja”和切断之前L那句语气傲慢的“Tschüss”。另外两种语言他就完全一无所知了。  
说明L至少会五门语言。这个也很好解释，一个人精通的语言、了解的文化越多，他在别人眼中“地域身份”就会越模糊，非常有利于隐藏自己的国籍和常住地。  
当然，就算他会五门语言，除开傲人称号和非凡才智，L依然是个自私自利的混蛋。  
L切断又一次谈话时，月正好醒着。他心思纷乱地想着基拉的案件。月能感觉到L在看着自己，感到有些不自然，于是随便起了个话头。  
“英语是你的母语吗？”  
话刚一出口月就后悔了。  
果然，L回答道：“月君应该明白我的国籍是机密信息。月君想知道我的私人信息，原因只可能是两条，一，月君爱上我了。二，月君是基拉。鉴于你之前对我的表白的反应，第一条显然不可能，所以——”  
月气结。  
“够了龙崎，别跟个有被害妄想的八岁小孩一样。你和渡交谈用的是英语，你们都是英式口音，还有渡穿着英式的燕尾服以及你的饮茶习惯，见不到你的人自然无从猜测，但我相信整个调查组都能看出你大部分时间生活在英国，大概除了松田。”  
L少见地挑眉。“有76%的可能性他们根本分辨不出英式和美式口音。”  
“这倒的确有可能…——而且话说回来，”月继续道：“国籍根本就算不了什么。就算我是基拉，知道你是英国人这一点也不能对我找出你的真实身份起到多大的帮助。”  
“就算你是基拉？”  
“……龙崎，这是个假设。”  
“假设往往基于真相。”L干脆地评论道。“国籍对其他人而言也许什么都不是，但是如果是月君的话…”  
“月君的话，大概可以做到。”  
月一时无言。  
过了一会儿，L突然开口。  
“我母语是英语。”  
L此刻突然回答，就已经表示是在示好了，月挑眉：“哦？不担心我会从这一点推测出你的身份然后动用某种见鬼的方式杀掉你什么的了？”  
“……月君，刚才只是个假设……”  
L重复了片刻前月的辩白。看见L少见的吃瘪表情，月微微一笑，表示L已经得到了自己的原谅。  
“可是你看上去更像东方人。或者你是混血？移民？”  
L低头看了看自己的双脚，然后重新看向月。“不知道。”  
不知道？  
月挑眉诧异了一瞬，然后立刻反应了过来，面上不由得露出惊讶的神色——  
“你是……”  
“没错，月君，就是你想的那样。”  
月说不出话了，道歉又显得过于矫情。不过说回来，如果L有家人……那也是一件让人难以想象的事情。不，他的意思是说，怎样的父母可以养出像L这样的怪胎？这太让人无法想象了。  
“月君在发什么愣？”  
“……没有。”月念头微微一转：“所以渡的确不是你的祖父？”  
“当然不是。我很小的时候被渡收养了，不过实际上他收养的孩子不止我一个。”L无所谓地道。  
“你们看起来关系很亲密。”  
“我们都快认识二十年了。”L睨了月一眼。  
“……所以你该不会真的是平时都不见除了渡以外的人吧。”月看看L，又颇为嫌弃地看看他身上的装束：你能指望一个这么..不修边幅的家伙是个交际能手？  
“低于平均水平。”  
这个严谨的措辞用在此处，逗得月嗤笑了一声。的确，换做其他人和L拷在一起朝夕相对，不出两天就会气得掐死L或者干脆自己疯掉。  
——虽然也不是说月没想过把L掐死什么的。这和是不是基拉可没有半点关系。  
月陷入沉思，明天有比L更为令人头痛的事情需要对付。明天是海砂所谓“例行约会”的日子。虽然他和L两个人都不懂为什么会有这样的所谓“惯例”出现，L还是允许了他们约会，可前提是，他们约会的时候L必须在场。  
这种极为诡异的三人约会迄今已经进行了四次。有两次结束于海砂和L吵架最终L把月拖走，一次是因为月和L打了起来于是约会不了了之，唯一一次没有人试图把其他人的脑袋塞进沙发底下的情况，他陪着海砂坐在会客厅里看了一下午的言情片，标题好像是叫“恋爱之夏”还是什么，反正月一分钟的内容都没有看进去，只注意到男主角是那个名演员流河旱树饰演的。顺便说那可是妆裕的头号偶像。L原先用流河旱树的假名入学的时候，月看到他对着自己伸出“友谊之手”时一面微笑，一面心里想着：该死的L，就算用众人皆知的演员名来避免被杀，你也不该用偶像剧明星的名字。妆裕又不是疯了，她不会喜欢这样的流河，绝对不会。  
月忧心忡忡地重又睡了过去。第二天早晨却意外地不是被L吵醒，而是被手机铃声闹醒的。


	7. Chapter 7

【翻覆】

电话铃响起之时月只迟疑了五秒钟没有来得及睁开眼，就感到一阵粗鲁的摇晃。  
“老天……龙崎！你能不能动作放轻点儿…嘿！谁让你接我的电话！”

月无比震惊地掀开了被子并开始怒视L。L给出一个“因为你的电话铃声真的太吵了而且你还不肯我晃你”的眼神，确认月完美地接收到了自己的意思后摁下了免提。  
甜美的女声像夏日的冰橙子汁一样炸开在室内：“月！”  
L回答：“早上好，海砂小姐。”  
对面的少女沉默了一秒，随即大叫：“变态你为什么拿月的手机！赶快还给我的月！”  
为避免更大的闹剧发生，月迅速从L手上抽走了自己的手机，关掉了免提。L也迅速地撅起嘴。月用口型对着L说：别他妈撅嘴了。  
L看起来更不高兴了。  
“月！今天我想去买衣服！”海砂在听到月的招呼声后回答道。  
“.…..那就去吧？”  
“月陪我一起去。”  
少女的声音听起来不容商量的样子，月下意识皱了皱眉，这时突然感到手背一温：L居然直接把耳朵贴了上来，月大惊，往旁边退开了一点，侦探却锲而不舍地又贴了上来。月无可奈何地白了他一眼，也就不再躲开。  
“海砂，不太方便吧。我不能单独行动啊。”  
“那就勉强、非常勉强地带上龙崎吧。”  
“海砂小姐居然不叫我变态了我很欣慰。”L用口型如是说。  
月又瞪了他一眼。  
“不，我拒绝和龙崎被手铐拷在一起上街，没可能。”  
L突然出声道：“月和我会去的。海砂小姐早上的工作结束之后回到这里来，然后我们出发。”然后L一把夺过手机挂了电话，在挂断前一秒听见了海砂的欢呼声。  
月抱起手臂：“你疯了吗龙崎。”  
“让女朋友那么失望可不好。”对于月的指责L振振有词。  
“少来了，最让海砂失望的恐怕就是你这个——按她的说法——变态。你答应她根本就是喜欢让我难堪而已。”月讥讽道。  
L把手机抛回给月，还心情甚好地吹了声口哨。“哪有哪有，我珍视和月君还有海砂小姐的……额，友谊。”L特意伸手在“友谊”一词上比了个引号。  
月嗤笑：“真荣幸。不过我不会去逛街。你自己玩儿去吧。”  
“不可能，你应该明白我去哪儿你也得去哪儿。”  
月抿了抿嘴没有说话。接下来的时间月没有花精力去和L拌嘴，而是一心扑在了电脑上。L为月就此放弃挣扎而感到颇为诧异，被手铐铐着出现在公众场合对于夜神月这种性格而言无疑是奇耻大辱。但当海砂回来、兴奋地把他们一起拽进轿车时，他才窥见了月的打算之一端：月坚持要带着笔电上车。  
由于月和L两个人被手铐铐住，海砂只好不情不愿地独自坐在了副驾座，她一直在和月说着她早上拍摄广告时候的趣事，月只是非常专注地继续在电脑上做着什么，一边冷淡地对海砂的话点头。  
L歪头观察了一会儿这一前一后的一对小情侣，开腔道：“月君，如果你敢现在搞出什么破坏巨大的黑客袭击，我就逮捕你。”  
月停了手略略偏过脸：“逮捕是说，一天24小时和大侦探L拷在一起逛街什么的？”  
L自觉没趣，又重新闭上了嘴。

过了大约十分钟，月拽了他的袖子。“L，我们必须回去。”  
L和海砂同时震惊地看向月。  
月再次重复道：“我们必须回去。”他神色傲慢地向L展示了电脑的屏幕，上面列举了了近期被杀的受害人其中五名的资料，以及“四叶集团”近三个月以来的业绩表：“你看，这五个人要么是四叶的高层，要么是和四叶竞争项目的其他公司的负责人，虽然难保手不干净，但和基拉杀掉的其他罪犯并不在同一概念。公司的业绩需要长期的数据才能下结论，但你不觉得自从第三基拉动手以来，四叶集团成长的速度太快了吗？”  
事关基拉，海砂立刻紧张地看向L，而L只是扫了一眼屏幕就陷入了沉思。唯有渡依然平稳地驾驶着轿车。五秒钟之后L放开自己咬着的指尖，视线在海砂和月之间转了几转，月对他露出一个淡淡的、胜券在握的微笑。  
L笑起来，那笑容之中仿佛有无限的洒脱和欣赏之意：“好吧，不愧是月君，这一回合做得漂亮。渡，我们回去。”  
听到L对于月若有深意的赞美，海砂没有说话，默默地转回了头。

轿车很快驶回了调查总部。停车的瞬间L和月两人同时欲推门，然后又猛地反应过来停了手，月对L做了一个先请的手势，才跟着L从同一侧下了车。副驾座的海砂却毫无动静。月微笑附耳对L说：“你看，结果最让海砂伤心的不还是你吗。”  
L撇嘴：“明明是月君造成的。恶人先告状。”  
月挑了挑秀致的眉头，拉开了副驾座的车门。穿着一身正红洋装的金发少女低着头看不见表情，只有一双纤细的素手紧紧扣在座椅边缘。  
海砂自然知道门被拉开了，开门的人却良久都没有动静，稍微等了一阵，终于没忍住好奇地扬脸看了看，映入视线的却是一只指节鲜明的手，正悬在空中做出了邀请般的姿势。  
月温声劝道：“海砂，听话。”  
委屈的心情奇妙地汹涌起来，海砂拉住那只白皙手掌顺势一把扑进青年的怀中。

渡自他们三人下车之后便把车开去了地下车库，现在已经回到了大楼里。L事不关己地站在一旁。待月离开这个拥抱之后，他冷淡地开口：“月君，我们现在需要四叶的资料。越快越好。”  
月只点了点头便迈步朝大楼走去，L却突然宣布道：“……但在那之前，我要去那边一家新开的甜品店买甜甜圈。”  
月和海砂大惊：“那你刚才怎么不让渡停车？”  
“我就是刚刚在车窗里看到了那家新开的店。渡没有告诉我这件事简直令人无法置信……总之我要去买。”  
月下意识皱了眉：“那边好像还排了不短的队…”  
“更加证明值得去吃。”L迈步便走。  
“等等！让海砂去吧，我们先回去追查……”  
“甜点能让我集中精力。我们走，月君。”  
“你疯了吗！”  
“我没有，是月君反应过度。我不介意把你拖过去，虽然你知道我们的力气差不多，但是公共场合…”L回头对着原地坚决不肯动的月露出一个十足虚伪的假笑：“Well, don’t make a scene.”*  
月一瞬间紧绷了。如果说之前L答应陪海砂去逛街还是出于恶作剧的心态，那他现在“突发奇想”一定要步行去买那见鬼的甜甜圈就是存心要羞辱自己。或者说是月之前做出的努力让他充分意识到利用这个机会无疑是羞辱月的利器。  
可问题是L为什么要这么做？他激怒L了吗？L之前还号称“爱上了月”（虽然月毫不犹豫地拒绝了他），怎么会有人如此对待自己的爱慕对象？  
月攥紧了双手：“你难道都没有羞耻心？你自己不也戴着手铐？”  
L拽着锁链往前走，语气听起来几乎可称兴味盎然：“啊，谁知道，是月君偶像包袱太重的错……虽然很显然我才是这里名声最大的人。”  
月气得几乎发抖，由于是在公共场合而不得不强压怒气，几乎真的是被L拖行着向前。  
海砂颇有些担忧地挽着月的手臂，一边迅速地掏出了墨镜挡住自己的脸。调查总部这边尚且路人较少，但一靠近商业街，来往行人便多了起来，人们无一不对这怪异的三人组合施以或好奇或猜测或鄙夷的注目。L全然不在意，排到了满是一对对小情侣和叽叽喳喳女高中生的队伍末尾，如入无人之境，神情又从容又专注仿佛正在思考买什么口味比较好。月只得强装镇定，努力试图忽略旁边几个女孩正对着他和L的手铐发出窃笑。但他的冷静面具终于还是在留意到东大的同学也在附近时片片碎裂，眼中也流露出了明显的抗拒。尽管他向学校提交了暂时休学的申请，已经好几个月没有在学校露面（L则是干脆退了学），但显然那几个同学还是立刻认出了他和L，好在他们识时务地没有过来打招呼，却仍然免不了和同伴们交头接耳议论着什么。  
唯一值得庆幸的事情是店员动作迅速，虽然是很长的队伍，但二十五分钟之后他们还是回到了调查总部。L兴致很高地把各色甜点分发给组员，一边忙着把一个2磅的方形蛋糕切片，一边轻描淡写地对月说：“既然是月君发现了四叶的事情，那就请月君去看看四叶的档案库吧——我是说，用非常手段看看。”

四个小时之后，四叶全部成员的资料巨细靡遗地显示在了大屏幕上。L放下了手上一直端着的形状完美的方形切片，用一种讳莫如深的眼神专注地看了旁边的青年一眼。褐发的青年没有正眼看他，一双修长的手仍然悬搁在键盘上，仰着脸看向屏幕的神态非常安静，仿佛半点没有因为刚刚黑进了机密数据库而感到沾沾自喜。  
L重新拿起银叉，在涂抹光滑的奶油面上划出三道竖线。月对于黑客技术的掌握犹在他的预料之外。他低头看了看蛋糕，上面如同多出了什么野兽的爪痕。他横过叉子用平滑的一面刮下一层奶油，然后再次划出三道竖线。如此重复几次之后，海绵蛋糕上的奶油涂层尽数吃下，L便随意地把上画精致图样的骨瓷小碟推开了。  
“做得漂亮，月君。非常感谢。”  
在凝神开始检查这些资料之前，L不知为何突然走神看了一眼自己方才用的餐具。他所用的用具几乎都是渡带来的（数量可怕的行李），但他自身其实不是一个非常在意这些生活细节的人，除非它们牵扯到阴谋或者案件。L对这套餐具有印象是因为它有一个非常有趣的名字，“无花玫瑰”。

不愿再关注这种细枝末节，L重新将注意力移回屏幕。

工作到八点左右，L起身和月一起离开了工作室。月的习惯是九点前要洗漱，故而站到了浴室门口示意L解掉手铐方便他脱衬衫，L正拿着刚刚得手的四叶所在建筑的平面设计图翻来覆去地看，一边从裤兜里掏钥匙，一边还在设计图上涂涂写写。解开了手铐之后L站在原地，眼神黏在图纸上，却没料到月没有如往常一样脱掉上衣再让他重新铐上手铐，而是活动了一下自己的手腕。  
警觉地意识到这个小动作非比寻常时已经迟了，L被月一拳撂倒在地。

注：  
1\. Don’t make a scene大概可以翻作…别搞事情。  
2\. “无花玫瑰”这个名字并不属于我，它属于我的好友小爱。她曾经写过“无花蔷薇”的梗，我只是在此基础上联想到了别的东西。


	8. Chapter 8

【隐喻】

L原本的计划，是通过监禁夜神月，来掌控事态下一步的进展。  
他几乎能确定月就是基拉，至少是与基拉有着某种深切联系。那么，监禁月的期间，如果没有再发生基拉犯罪的事件，虽然不能作为决定性的证据，但是也大大有利于他的推断。  
——然而，L知道这几乎是理想化的情况。  
实际上，夜神月是在弥海砂被抓三天后才主动要求L把自己监禁起来。这三天的空白，夜神月会做什么？  
面对一个也许和自己一样兼具精密的策划犯罪与破案头脑的对手，L发觉自己不得不进行换位思考。  
弥海砂被抓一事完全出乎夜神月的预料——这是L的“得分”。试想一下，如果L自己就是基拉，在第二基拉（假定弥海砂就是第二基拉）突然被抓的情形下，这三天时间应该做什么？  
答案非常肯定——他需要时间调整自己，然后观察整个状况。弥海砂到第二天终于接近彻底崩溃，这时候将会是被迫采取行动的时间点。此时三天中剩下最后一天，必须安排好一切，最后来主动要求监禁自己。  
一天24小时的时间内，人类的力量可以做到的事情，其实相当有限。  
夜神月不过是个学生，他所能行动的范围最多也不过就是东京地区，他也不比L只要一句话就能差遣全世界的警察为他效力，那么要隐藏起所有不利于自己的证据，怎么可能做到？难道“基拉”真的是某种可以转移的意识或能力？  
L直接丢下了手中的叉子。  
——如果真是如此，他就不要指望能抓到“基拉”了。  
他状似漫不经心地盯着屏幕看。他身后的调查组全都气氛诡异。当然，因为另一块屏幕里显示的就是夜神先生。  
L能感觉到他们都不怎么喜欢自己，而且估计夜神先生现在对他的印象也好不到哪儿去：谁会对一个指控自家儿子是基拉的人抱有好感？  
“夜神先生？”  
屏幕里显示中年的男人抬起头。  
“基拉又开始杀人了吗？”  
面色憔悴的男人眼中尤带期待。  
“不，现在没有罪犯死于心脏麻痹的事件出现。不过，夜神先生现在可以出来。”  
“不必了。我要等到月的嫌疑洗清。”对方顿了片刻，用一种坚定到近乎高傲的语气说：“我要和我的儿子一起结束监禁。”  
L难得的好意被斩钉截铁地拒绝，整个调查组再次陷入了消沉。  
L切断通话，看着两块屏幕中一边是青年的儿子一边是中年的父亲，恶意突生，几乎就要笑出声来：那位父亲，就真的这样地，信任着自家儿子呢。他凭什么如此相信，他的儿子就是无辜的？凭什么认定优秀的夜神月当真就表里如一？  
就在L心里鬼畜鬼畜扭搭的时候，突然听见一个兴奋的声音：  
“龙崎！基拉又开始杀人了！”  
L心里一紧——基拉真的做到了。

夜神月被监禁十四天之后，基拉再次开始杀人。整个调查组似乎都被此事说服：夜神月并不是基拉。  
除了L。  
但L最终还是将月和他父亲都放了出来。虽然那已经是月被监禁整整五十天以后的事情了。

月被放出来时见到L的第一件事就是往他脸上狠狠给了一拳。  
当然， L利用他的父亲来给月施压，以生命威胁月想要逼他动手杀人…对于所谓的“正常人”来说，大概很难不抓狂。

在月病倒那天晚上，L蹲在青年的旁边重新检查了一次所有的线索。在他把所有的录像、文档都看了一遍之后（尽管他实际上早已看了不下二十次以至于每个细节都烂熟于心），他转头看了看旁边躺着的青年，仿佛这个睡着的青年就是最后的关键证据所在。青年闭着眼睛，褐色的头发贴在汗湿的前额上，脸上有着不正常的病态嫣红。  
焦躁。L意识到，自从月被囚禁的某一日开始，月身上就产生了某种奇特的变化。这种变化并不是所谓的“好似换了一个人”，而是更加复杂的，如同池水静止之后，原本漂浮在水中的物质慢慢沉淀到水底，清澈纯净慢慢在水面浮现出来。现在的水面，几乎映射不出“基拉”的影像，而是非常清晰鲜明的，夜神月。  
夜神月究竟是谁？是基拉？  
此刻，尤其是此刻，青年身上完全没有一点基拉的影子。  
如果夜神月是基拉，那此刻的这个青年是什么？怎么可能将一种人格或者思想从一个人身上完全剔除？答案当然是否定的，那么要如何找到他血肉中那种人格的刻痕？  
“夜神月……”  
没有动静。  
L慢慢俯身，几乎贴到了青年的身上，甚至能感觉青年炽热的吐息和体温。  
“夜神月？”  
月眉头皱了皱，似乎努力想睁眼。“怎么了，龙崎？”  
“夜神月。”  
月“嗯？”了一声作为回应，试图伸手把L推开，发现没有成功便放弃了。  
L半晌没有回答。在月又要睡过去的时候，突然听到了L的声音，那声音明明就在耳边，却又好像隔了软软一层棉花传来，非常模糊。  
L问：“你是基拉吗？”  
月终于睁开眼，半垂的眼睛瞪了侦探一眼，不再理他。

几乎所有的犯罪都是源于情感（emotion）。即使是被普遍认为是天生嗜杀心理变态的连环杀手，其心理状态究其原因也往往源自于幼年时的……遭遇。如果说有天性的因素，那么大概会是心思更敏感、堕落得更快、更极端。  
例如，一句来自大人的鄙夷对有的孩子来说可能只意味着一瞬间的不开心，就算长大之后还记得这事儿，泰半也已经看开：“well, 你知道，成年人就是这样，都有倚老卖老的毛病”。可对于一个具有成为罪犯潜质的孩子，却可能对这一小小伤害念念不忘。这句话像阴云一样和经年累月外界的种种不平一起笼在心头，无法散去，直至有一天他自己认为不再在乎了，他成了一个性格阴鸷手法毒辣的杀手，可却想不起自己是什么时候开始变得憎恨人类的。  
总之一切都有个开始。很少有人生来就是杀手，可反过来说，在某种极端情况下，也许大部分人都可以成为一个罪犯。  
L见过的罪犯够多也够危险，他非常清楚尽管人性的特性无法预知，共性却是永恒的。这就是为什么鲜少有罪犯能从他手上逃脱：一旦目标开始凭冲动和感情用事，就是L准备收网的时候了。  
L还是贴着月，用近乎研究的眼神打量了一下青年。从月刚才那一个眼神里，他便可以确信，月不是、至少现在不是基拉。可基拉怎么会凭空消失呢？对于他而言，难以理解的不是狡猾与心机，恰恰相反，是如同皇帝新衣一般赤裸裸的纯真。  
那么有没有可能，给皇帝披上“新衣”的并非骗子，他们实际上是真正的大自然的天才，而周围的人只是看不出来那繁杂的工艺和精细的设计，他们愚蠢地认为皇帝真的是赤裸的？  
然后L再次坐起来，脑中却突然闪过了一个糟糕的比喻。  
月像极了一个，失去记忆，却注定要取他性命的角色。  
这种无意识状态下的“注定”，让L一瞬间联想到了俄狄浦斯王。虽然他随后就因为下意识把自己类比成了老国王而恶寒了一把，但这个意象却在脑海中挥之不去。L开始思考，如果“基拉”是一种可以侵占人体的“外来意志”呢？这种意志有可能转移到另外的人身上，而月就在其作用消失之后，变成了彻底的无辜者。  
无辜。当下的夜神月可以被视作无辜吗？  
如果他真的是在无意识的时候，做出了杀人的行为，那么能够因为这个“无辜版本”的月一句“我那时什么都不知道”，就赦免他的罪行吗？  
俄狄浦斯在不知的情况下弑父娶母，而后却在知道真相之后悔恨地戳瞎自己的双目将自己流放。无知显然不是罪行的借口。  
但是现实生活中又如何呢？  
L重新看向青年。他想象，这个此时此地完全纯真的青年有一日会化身取他性命的魔鬼，他不知道这一天何时到来。锁链系在他们的手腕上，就仿佛一个恶意的隐喻，L突然为这个主意感到有些着迷。这个少年其实有相当冲动的一面，虽然他掩盖得很好，可L从来不按规矩来也不屑于那些“普通人”的礼仪规范，所以月的伪装实际上对他没用，还往往被侦探刺激得不由恶语相向。可就是这种暴露出天真性情的地方……让他觉得有一点点违和。  
是的。L熟知世上最险恶的人性，可这并不意味着他曾经真的和“地球人”亲密接触朝夕与对什么的，所以这种人格的微妙之处是真的让他觉得挺新鲜的。  
隐喻是这世界上最危险的东西。隐喻是表象的游离与迷失，将另一个人化为某个隐喻的对象时，恰恰是最容易陷入爱情的时候。  
他第一次与月正式“碰面”是在考场之上，尽管此前他已经在照片、监控中观察这个青年很长时间以至于他面孔上任何表情都熟谙在心，在想象的棋盘上与他对弈45天，不断地猜测、试探、往返周旋，但月突然回头视线如同一支箭一样笔直向他射来时，他突然有一种荒诞的预感。厚重的幕布即将拉开，以死亡作为奖章的舞会开启；在两排座位以前——这就是他的对手，他如此优雅、聪明，几乎可以让任何一个人喜欢上他，但L不仅要喜欢他，不仅要和他成为朋友，L还要负责将他送上绞架。玻璃窗之外太阳白得炫目，这意味着是一天中气温最高的时辰。人类真是天生幸运，他们不用每天试图去杀死太阳，甚至也不用试图捕捉星星和月亮，否则那会是怎样的景象呢？  
接近他、看破他、揭露他、杀死他。这是一个完美的丝丝入扣的链条，通向L不朽称号的光环。然后数不清的人会因此欢呼或者为基拉的陨落扼腕叹息。但他们配吗？不，当然不配。他们不配咒骂他。甚至那些基拉的拥护者们……他们谁也不配把夜神月当做自己的神。他太出色也太漂亮了，手里握笔如提一把锋锐的剑，面上有智慧的光，眼睛里带着火焰，炫目的光芒裹挟着上帝降下罚罪的火，他转头看过来，整个人都仿佛是在冷冷地燃烧，又在燃烧中展翅欲飞。  
月与L被锁在一起直到现在依然没有露出半点破绽，反而表现得仿佛当真对于基拉一无所知。月的才能使得他同时具备了成为L最好的伙伴或是最大的敌人两种截然相反的可能性，然而在L想到青年可能在某一日杀死他的那刻，L才醒悟，不论基拉究竟为何，他对于基拉的执着、对于月的执着，都是源于他们身上徘徊不去的、危险的特质。  
于是第二日，月睁开眼睛的时候，侦探就抛出了一个前所未有的重磅炸弹。  
“月君。我想我爱上你了。”

【间奏】

L在一个月睡熟的空档溜出了卧室。侦探轻车熟路地穿过走廊，走到尽头的一扇厚重的大门前，却连门都没有敲，而是推开门悄无声息地侧身滑进了房间。  
这个房间中正对着门的西墙，是一整面监视器屏幕。窗开在南面，而渡坐在北面颜色暗沉的办公桌后。他抬头看见L进门，露出了些微意外的表情，摘下了鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“那个孩子睡了吗，龙崎？他感冒应该好全了？”  
L没有回答。  
老人便安静注视着自己从小教导到大的青年单手拖了一把旋转椅，难得带着汹汹气势砰砰乓乓拖到自己对面，蹲了上去。  
“最近Wammy house那边情况如何？”  
渡闻言，仔细看了看L的脸。  
“你几乎从来不会主动问起Wammy house的情况。上一次你这么问还是Beyond私逃出孤儿院的时候。”  
L立刻反驳：“并不是。上次我问起是因为Mello和Matt两个人试图利用邮箱入侵我的系统……顺便说那是今年六月份的事儿，那可比Beyond事件‘新鲜’多了。我对他们的关心也比你想象的多得多。”*  
老人直接无视那一堆句子，挑出了重点：“所以这次？”  
“我想知道谁更适合成为我的继承人。”L坦然回答。  
渡皱眉。“我不认为N或者M足够成熟到可以接替你，L。”  
敏锐地留意到渡换掉了称呼：没有再用假名而是直接说了“L”，青年不由得在原来蹲着的姿势上稍微直起了背：“我成为L的时候，差不多也是这么大。”  
“不成熟并非指年龄。我以为你应该明白。”  
L点头，然后敛目露出沉思的神情。半晌，他扭头看向左手边一排监视器画面，眼神在其上一一略过，最终落到了应该映出自己卧室画面的那一屏。屏幕黑着。  
L走了过去打开屏幕，只见房间内光线昏暗，褐发的青年四肢舒展地卧在床上，被厚厚的被子妥帖盖好。可以看到他偶尔在睡梦中咳嗽。  
——月没有醒。也没有感到特别不适。  
“那么就不指定继承人。”L重又冷静地转头看向老人：“N和M，他们都不是蠢蛋，是自我成长到足以独当一面还是合作渡过难关，让他们自己去想。”  
老人的回答非常简洁：“会带来额外的麻烦。”  
“然而无法避免。我相信M不会成为第二个B。”  
“你在盘算一些可怕的计划，你确定月是基拉了？”  
“我一开始就确定。”  
“那又是什么让你感到了新的威胁？”  
L先是眼神飘向了空气，然后仅仅两秒钟之后他垂头，看了看自己赤着的脚。  
“因为有一瞬间我希望我不确定。”  
老人一惊。  
“无论如何，处理基拉案件就是在以命相搏。我会先做安排。”L边说边往外走，又恢复了一贯懒懒散散的态度：“记得关掉我房间的监视器。”  
出门之际，渡的声音突然在身后响起。  
“L。”  
赤足行走的青年停步，扭头。  
渡以非常平静的口吻说：“我为你感到高兴，L。以及你并不是在什么年龄上‘成为了L’，某种意义上说，你一直就是。”  
青年愣了愣，突然微妙地感觉到渡所叫的“L”并不是那个称号，而是自己的名字，于是略略歪头示意自己听到了，然后带上了门。


	9. Chapter 9

【捷杀】

把L打翻在地这一拳出手又准又狠，L爬起来的时候用袖子擦了一下面，白色的衣袖沾了赤色，原来是嘴角流血了。L看了看自己的衣袖，露出一个冰冷笑容，开口问道：“是为了中午让你暴露在公众场合的事？”  
与往常月动手时往往出于愤怒的驱使不同，褐发的青年看起来相当平静，他甚至还有余裕解开了自己衬衫最上的两颗扣子活动了一下颈子，也对着L笑起来。  
“你倒是有自觉。可惜警觉不足，让我占了先机。”  
这个笑容衬在青年骤然裸露出来的锁骨和喉结之上，显得有一丝出人意料的色情下流之意。青年唇瓣颜色若花，是非常自然又好看的嫣红，但又分明不是花。  
L突然走神想到“无花玫瑰”这个名字的来源，大概是那句经由翁贝托·艾柯的小说而使众人皆知的古诗歌stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus（昔日玫瑰以其名流芳，今人所持唯玫瑰之名）。* 明明是荆棘的图样，却空有玫瑰之名，其实是有心让人失望？还是想要表现“谎言”的意义？  
或者干脆就是一个玩笑。  
但L慢慢敛起了笑容。  
L没有还手，而是沉声道：“今天的一系列事情足以证明你不仅有着黑进警局机密资料的实力，还有着惊人的复仇心和等待时机的足够耐心。夜神月，你从来就不让我失望——”  
L停顿了一下，看向月如同半融化的巧克力一般的眸子，继续说道：“袭击L。就凭这一条我就可以把你扔进世界上最可怕的监狱，那个小岛甚至在卫星地图上都找不见踪影，真正的人间地狱。你真应该看看那些最狂暴凶恶的罪犯是怎么在里面把他们的戾气寸寸折断的。”  
面对显然是真正发怒了的黑发侦探，月笑得愈发雍容，笃定道：“不，你不会那么做。”  
“为什么？我早就告诉过你我不在乎所谓原则，何况包容罪犯从来不是我的原则。”  
月抬手掠了一下自己眼前的刘海，再次迎上直视着他的黑色深潭般的双眼时，稍微年少些的青年一张俊秀无双的面孔上几乎是流露出了湿漉漉的、风流多情的意味。  
他一字一句用非常温柔的声音说：“你不会。你认定了我是基拉，不弄清基拉杀人的手法你绝不会结案。对你来说重要的不是把犯人绳之以法，而是获得谜题的答案。甚至如果这答案不是由你自己努力得来，你都会觉得是对你智力的羞辱。L，你似乎有着自己的一套道德准则，可这套准则实际上与任何别人都没有关系，它只关乎你自己。骨子里你不在乎任何人。你是个道德败坏者。高尚？去他妈的高尚，别装了，更不用装作在意我，你这样的人会爱上我？真让我恶心。”  
月说完转身便往洗手间走。  
“月，站住。”  
L阻挠他的声音从身后传来。男人的声音是他从未听过的可怕的低沉而危险，但月没有回头，甚至脚步都没有顿一下。  
躲是躲不掉的，何况逃跑不是夜神月的方式——天知道他刚才说的完全是实话，其中至少有80%的指控L完全无法辩驳——但是他可以短暂地背对L，或者干脆把自己关进卫生间里。  
然而下一秒，后腰上一阵突如其来的钝痛让他禁不住弯下了腰，随后是天旋地转，仿佛空气中什么巨大的涡旋席卷了他的全身。再回过神也不过眨眼之间，伴随着厚实的地毯发出沉闷的响声，月已经仰倒在地，手铐上略长的链条被L勒在他的脖子上。  
视界尚在摇晃，月却不由得心神一凛。  
因为父亲是刑警，加之自身兴趣，月或多或少了解、学习过一些搏击的技巧。但在所有训练中，最为神秘并富有传奇色彩的，则是一种被称为“捷杀”的技能。  
在特种兵的训练中，杀人必须限时。在20秒内杀死敌人，即为捷杀。而据说最上乘的技击，不要说20秒杀一个人，20秒杀死好几个都不在话下。关键是没有花架子，出手一下达到克敌之效，武器不拘于刀具等锐器，寻常之物皆可杀人。  
月虽然对此有所耳闻，却从未真的见过。但从刚才L的出手速度和自己现在毫无反击之力的情形来看，那便是了。  
如此看来，先前他们二人拳打脚踢之间尚能够平手，大抵还是L没有当真动怒。而此刻L的举动，说明他杀心已动——  
逐渐模糊的视野中唯一清晰的便是L黑色的眼睛，出乎月意料的是那双眼睛毫无怒气，甚至可以说毫无情绪——这是一双要毁坏什么的眼睛——就如同他自己真的只是L要杀死的一个目标，只是L手上已宣告判决的死刑犯。窒息带来的痛苦在青年脸上显露无疑，而黑发黑眼的侦探仿佛就凝立于万丈绝壁之上，安然地凝视着悬崖下接天波涛咆哮不休。  
无数的色彩奔涌在眼前，生命过往的剪影一一浮现，时间化成灼烧的烈火，死亡的利爪似乎已经悄然逼近，他因痛苦而紧紧闭上了眼睛，这时却突然感到L手上一松。  
L依然压制在他的身上，手随时可以继续掐住他，但甘美的空气却涌了进来，如同利剑一般刺向了他的咽喉。刺痛袭来的时候月忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来。待得咳嗽止住，月已是浑身乏力，有生理性的泪水滑落下来。  
然后他被吻了。  
L带着冰冷的怒气和近乎凶暴的欲望咬上了他惨白的嘴唇，一边威胁性地握着他的下颌。舌尖伸进来的时候月只觉得自己脑中混乱更甚，天地旋转，连带肉体都仿佛在这前后反差巨大的折磨下湮灭。没过一会儿，他的口中就尝到了血腥味，却不知道究竟是L嘴唇上的血还是自己的嘴唇也被咬破了。  
血气仿佛暗藏着酒的芳香，L退后一点，手终于从他颈边移开，抹掉了他的眼泪，然后又以手背擦了擦他唇边残留的血迹。泪痕像是什么初次暴露的伤疤一样，终于撕去了夜神月完美的从容不迫的障壁。两人呼吸灼烫，额头相抵，对视一瞬，月此时终于能够视物，彼此都清晰地看到了对方眼中咆哮着的欲念。  
月想狂笑。  
这是什么真理。这又是什么正义。  
去他妈的L。  
他稍稍偏头，用尚且带着二分虚弱的手臂压下L色泽苍白的脖颈，一口咬了上去。这一口又深又重，L却只是闷哼了一声，没有动手挣开他。  
月任由L把手探进他的上衣，一边加深自己施于男人脖子上的伤口，直至口腔中充斥着新鲜的血液才松口。他没有管自己的衣裤都已经凌乱不堪，而是抬眉冲着L恶意一笑，勉力起身调转了两人的位置把L压倒，强迫他咽下自己口中的、原本属于侦探的鲜血。  
口腔中进行的暗战持续了一阵，月才终于感到侦探喉结微动，血液已然咽下，于是退后，任凭被彻底激怒的男人复又按倒刚才已经用尽所有气力的自己。尽管后背都因为用力过猛而生疼，月却依然优游地向身上的人微笑，眼神中却毫无暖色。L紧皱着眉盯着月，他看着青年病态地殷红着的面庞，青年的冷笑和嘲弄的眼睛，突然有一个意识如闪电般劈亮了他的思维：他们二人就某一点来说，已然达成共识——  
关于理性的不稳定、真相的不可知、肉体日夜奔向枯朽，而人性翻覆如暗夜墓园中的磷火。  
几秒钟之后，L展眉，挑起一边嘴角做出玩世不恭的模样，贴近青年白皙的耳边，低声道：  
“夜神月，”他顿了一顿，却把之前一贯质问月的句子换了个关键名词：“你是吸血鬼吗。”  
在这一句近乎低劣的调情中，L毫无征兆地伸手，隔着一层柔软布料握住了青年半勃的器官。  
青年倒吸一口气反仰了他线条俊美的头颅，却一边极为流畅地回答道：  
“也许我希望自己是……死神？”  
男人低笑，非常清楚自己也已经被挑逗起来，手上动作却从容不迫。  
“死神。吸血鬼。恶魔。我还是宁愿你坦白自己是基拉。”  
“我宁愿你现在闭嘴，然后脱掉你的衣服。”  
月的声音听起来不似往日清冽，L不由得呼吸一窒，却淡定地直起身，保持着半压在青年身上的姿势，单手覆上自己牛仔裤的边沿，语气平板地发问：  
“所以…还要继续？”  
月秀眉一皱，声音却突然暗含了一点笑意：  
“闭上你的嘴，fuking L.”  
“嗯…….客观上说……”L把单词含在口中吊了两秒，而在两人说话这当儿，他已经神乎其技地完成了“脱下自己的裤子”“脱下月的裤子”“抬高月的腰把手指探了进去”这几个必要事项。  
当他突然把手指刺入的时候月悠闲的神情猛地褪去，脱口就是一句“F*ck”。这时L喜滋滋地贴在月的唇边，补完了刚才没有说完的句子。  
“客观上说，你才是现在下面那一个。”  
“？！什么？！听着龙崎，你他妈甚至还是个处！”  
月也不知道自己为什么会在这种“箭在弦上”的时候还有胆量挑衅压在自己身上的人，只见L突然眯起眼，那双往常看惯的黑色眼睛中流露出狼一般的、肉食动物的凶狠光芒。L甚至笑了起来，他抽出手指把月从地上拽了起来，把他摁到了不远处的柔软大床上，当月再次撑起身看向侦探的时候，L已经不知道从何处（床底下？柜子里？）摸出了一瓶甘油（为什么卧室里会有这种东西？）……  
“Hmm……现在不——”在L这声低沉的鼻音中月瞬间屏住了呼吸，因为他感到……“——再是了。”  
没等月的痛斥酝酿好，L再一次将他拖入亲吻之中。

这场情事开始得莫名其妙，过程也极其混乱。两人似乎只是听从某种欲望的驱使，任由争吵引发的荷尔蒙飙升压倒了自己全部的理性，像野兽一样啮咬动作。疼痛是无法避免的，但月却没有过多地抗拒（当然他还是分神考虑了一下自己的括约肌大概没有受伤）。在事关征服的游戏中，没有退却这一说法。  
而L却显得少有地暴躁了起来。  
L在“成为L”这一过程中虽然度过得轻松自然，但他仍然学习了很多课程。其中最重要的一点便是“克制”。克制包括愤怒、同情以及……是的，色欲。如果将全部的注意力集中于人性固有的欲望，那么L便只是个与常人无异的蠢材。名侦探的位置上不容忍蠢材。  
然而即便在月对他的吸引已经强烈到无法忽视的现下，他仍然不能确定这是否仅仅是色欲。他曾经在漆黑中凝视月纤秀的脸，青年的睡颜安静平和。L意识到他可以做很多事，比如查看案卷。诱导式的审问。抚摸他。掐他或者干脆用十七步外那张小几上的水果刀（昨夜月用它削了一个苹果）插进夜神月的心口，而L有至少六种方式使自己逃脱犯下谋杀罪的制裁。虽然这会使得他选择的道路产生偏移，但他确定这么做无损于正义的本质。然而45分钟过去之后他惊讶地发现自己什么都没做，他蹲在一边，全然不知所措，动弹不能。

“L，你在分神。”月抬手扳起L的脸，一边努力说出完整的一句话而不是被呻吟阻断。他似乎是鬼使神差地选择了在此刻直接呼唤“L”而不是男人惯用的假名。L却仿佛不可置信一般突然停顿并睁大了眼睛，然后月感到对方居然直接射了。  
“rebellio carnis.”*  
L在调整呼吸的间歇突然咬牙说了这么一句，声音很轻，却似乎带有极深极重的忧愤。月从没听过他这样近乎悲痛的语气，一时没有听清楚内容，正要反问他说了什么，对方手上的动作却让他招架不得，便重又被拽入肉欲之海。

注：  
1\. 再次提到“无花玫瑰”。翁贝托·艾柯《玫瑰的名字》太有名，不再赘述。引的古诗虽出自此书，但原诗不是艾柯的，似乎是出自一位修士之手。这句话正是《玫瑰的名字》一书结尾，但其本身就包含着巨大的谜团和疑惑。  
2\. rebellio carnis. 拉丁文，意为肉体的反叛。

【休止】

这一天的负荷实在超出想象，荷尔蒙的效果退去之后随之而来便是铺天盖地的疲惫，但月依然强撑着去洗了澡，才重新倒回床上睡觉。然而不知为何，半夜他再一次醒了过来，感官的第一知觉便是下身传来的不适感，然后他惊讶地意识到自己手上没有手铐，而L正侧躺在自己对面。  
窗帘没有被完全拉紧。夏天天亮得早，此时房内已经有了微薄光线，在这微薄的光线之中，他看见L大睁着双眼一瞬不瞬地看着自己，显然又是一夜未眠。月感到奇怪，L居然不睡觉也没有去工作。月向L晃了晃自己光洁的手腕示意他把手铐重新铐上，但L却没有动，也没有说话。如果不是因为他们挨得极近、可以感觉到侦探在浅浅地呼吸的话，月几乎要认为自己面前的是一尊极其逼真的雕塑。  
月凝神看了看L的脸。他一如既往地苍白又颓丧，却唯独一双黑色的眼睛在黎明前浮动的光线中显得较平时尤为生动，其中有不可胜数的情绪翻腾仿佛深渊下的暗涌，但仅仅持续了几秒钟，L又恢复了惯常的面无表情。  
是什么事情让他这样压抑自己？  
还是说他一直以来都将压抑作为必修课？  
月几乎是下意识地开始分析这个问题。突然又想到之前L曾经说过：“月君对于人的嗜好不在于具体的人，而在于抽象的人性”，如果这句话果真正确，那么就只说明，L是一个独特到必须被单独拿来琢磨的个体。  
月对于海砂是自己女友这件事几乎没有记忆，但事实上他是不太明白为何自己会选择海砂作为自己的女友。他一直和海砂保持着一定的距离，所以即便和L顺水推舟地做了，他也不觉得有多么愧疚。不想伤害对自己痴心一片的小姑娘虽然是一个方面，但另一方面，夜神月也有资本随心所欲地做一些事情不是吗。  
L突然出声了，声音非常低以至于月没有听见，月下意识挪近了一点“嗯？”了一声。L又沉默了一会儿，才重复道：“我很抱歉。”  
月噗嗤一声笑了出来，却故意避重就轻地回答：“没事，我还揍了你一拳呢。”  
他没什么含义地伸手碰了碰L脖子上被自己咬出来的伤口，伤口没有再渗血，但看来几天之内都不会好。接触到伤口皮肤的那一瞬L小小地倒吸了一口气，却也没有阻止月，而是眨了眨眼睛露出了略显疑惑的神色。在这样呼吸相闻的距离下月才终于注意到，L的眼睫非常长：他掀动眼皮的时候眼睫就如同什么挣扎着的垂死的蝴蝶一样。  
就着月伸手的动作，L亦伸手。他从月停在自己颈边的手背轻轻抚摸而上，划过青年肌肉线条流畅的小臂、胳膊，略显消瘦的肩，白皙又柔韧的颈子，一直到他伶仃的肩胛骨，最后L贴近，男人展开手臂，将月整个抱进了自己怀里。  
月先是一惊，然后安静地任由黑发的侦探把乱糟糟的脑袋靠在自己肩头。  
“月君。”L用一种听不出情绪的语调低声说。  
月突然意识到，除掉了手铐，他和L是第一次，以完全自由的姿态分享同一张床榻，分享一个拥抱。  
这个意识浮现的一瞬，月恍然明悟，L之所以故意折磨他，不是因为L恨他，真正的原因有极大可能是来自相反的情感。L不是真的希望他痛苦、感到受辱，L只是希望折断他的倔强使他软弱，而人在面对痛苦的时候很容易变得软弱。  
但是很遗憾，月不会任人摆布。他和L在这一点上没有什么区分：他们都可以在别人的软弱中汲取自己的力量，并为之感到满足。对于拥有和控制的欲望是永远无法穷尽的，而占有一个物品和占有一个人，那是完全的两码事。唯有对于一件有意识的生物的占有才能说明控制的意义。可永远不可能完全拥有一个人，时间与空间，深度与广度，都在同时向外挣扎出手心，最终引起的便是凶暴的欲望。L说他爱月，于是就成了要让月耗尽心血。  
可是，对陌生人尚且能以礼相待，却要让爱人碎心而死，这样的情感可以被称作爱吗？  
令月万万没有想到的是，在这个本应保持万分警惕的怀抱中，他反而被昏昏沉沉的睡意包裹了起来，很快就重新睡着了。L轻轻拍了拍他的肩，发现青年只是在自己怀里找了个更舒服的姿势继续睡，于是难得无奈地叹了一口气，然后他突然被一个新认知震惊了。  
——安静。完完全全的、安静无声。  
从L记事起，他的大脑就似乎无时无刻不要求着高度的刺激，哪怕在他努力想要入睡时，他的大脑也喧嚣着兀自疯狂运转。那是一种几乎成为他闲暇时背景的白噪音，即便他聋掉也不会消失、唯有在他专注于推理、分析或者阅读什么的时候才能短暂地停止的、几乎可以把其他任何一个“正常人”逼疯的白噪音。然而此时，他注视着自己身侧停驻的身影时，不分昼夜困扰着他的白噪音似乎从他的脑中消失了。  
就好像他的大脑装上了一个名为“夜神月”的暂停按钮，虽然他并不知道这个按钮是什么时候开始安上的，但目前它仍然运作良好。  
暂时不愿去想这件事情的深意，L也闭上眼睛，很快进入了沉眠。


	10. Chapter 10

【Flirt】

第二天他们去工作室的时间比平时晚了一些，但由于所有人都专注于四叶集团的动向，似乎并没有人分神去注意他们俩迟到的这20分钟。唯一留意到的大概是夜神局长，但他显然只认为L和月两人不过是私下讨论了案件的新进展之类的。月从来没有像此刻这样庆幸自己的父亲不是一个观察力卓越的侦探，而只是一个普通的警察。  
L坐下之后一边噼里啪啦敲着键盘一边开口了：  
“各位。”  
所有人都看向蹲着的侦探。  
“昨天已经在四叶公司各个监控摄像头上做了一点‘小小的工作’，现在我们可以看到他们的监控画面了——”  
在所有人“我可不想知道你那个‘小小工作’指的是什么”的眼神中，L淡定地输入密码一拍回车键，屏幕全部亮起，映出了四叶各个办公室的图像，清晰到可以看到房间内每个人的面部细节。月不由得再一次为L这个名字背后的权力而瞠目：毕竟现在离他们锁定四叶作为目标才过去不到24小时。  
L拿起一沓印好的文件交给月。这是昨天月黑进的资料库。  
“首先请将监控画面中的人物和他们的档案对上号，然后我们逐渐缩小目标。鉴于这个工作虽然最为直接但不知道需要多长时间来观察……我们还有一条曲径——”  
“四叶的广告代言人合约还有大约一个月就到期了，虽然说目前看来似乎要续约…但是我们这边有misa-misa…well, 你们懂的。”  
月瞬间露出了近乎惊恐的表情：“不不不我们并不懂。你不能就这么把海砂推到一个很可能是第三基拉巢穴的地方。我们没有证据证明第三基拉只是一个人，既然目前最大得益者是‘四叶集团’，他们很可能团伙作案。”  
L扭头，在一个其他人都看不到的角度对月做了个无耻的鬼脸。  
“所以打入他们的利益集团不就最保险了？没准儿可以直接探听到第三基拉那肮脏的小秘密哦。”  
于是月也用夸张的口型对着L道：“Fuck you.”  
“That’s actually what I’ve done.”L的无声回答。  
月语塞。沉默了两秒，明智地没有纠缠这个话题。  
“不，还是太危险了。而且……你说过你怀疑海砂是第二基拉，让第二基拉的嫌疑人去接触第三基拉太不谨慎。”  
“我还说月君是第一基拉呢。”  
“但我不是。我自己非常清楚。而且我也没有要去接触第三基拉的打算，我要抓到他。”  
L不置可否：“那月君想个更好的方法。”  
“等待。”  
“没空等待。”  
L话音刚落，他面前的屏幕上突然出现了“W”的哥特字母。  
“龙崎。”  
L应道：“渡，什么事？”  
“四叶的企划部部长树多正彦委托侦探科尔调查L的真实身份。”  
“噢。”L用近乎阴阳怪气的语调应声：“毫无新意。这智商来当基拉会活不过三集的。”  
月开口：“新意虽然欠奉，但如果是侦探排名第二的科尔的话…岂不是还得分神保护你的资料安全……”  
“不必。排名前三的L、科尔、德纳夫其实都是我一个人哦。顺便说这个小圈套非常有效……经常有人花重金雇佣我调查自己……”  
“hmm……”月沉思了一瞬：“所以你都接受了？”  
L一脸理所应当：“我不接受的话让他们再去找第四五六七八名的侦探来调查吗，那即便是我也会觉得很头痛的。”  
月伸出食指晃了晃：“你这是欺骗委托人啊。”  
“雇佣私家侦探调查L的八成都目的不良，就像是这次……”L假笑了一下：“本来只是‘嫌疑’，现在就可以肯定他们和基拉有关了……月君，我们下午出去一趟，我要去见两个人。”  
L觑了一眼月的面色，补充道：“当然，是坐车去。”  
这便是“不会让月君抛头露面”的承诺了。于是月也没有再多言。

【非常】

下午大约三点钟的时候，他和L走进了一个类似废弃的工厂还是仓库之类的地方。他们在空无一人的通道中颇拐了不少路，水泥的地面上留有积水，还能听见水滴从空旷的空间里滴落下来的回声，L穿着一双看起来挺旧的白色运动鞋轻车熟路地往前走着，对自己踩进水中毫不在意。这个地方太过阴冷偏僻以至于月在走下轿车的一瞬间考虑了一下L是不是打算做点什么杀人灭口的勾当，随即他就意识到这不可能，因为这个地方隐蔽地装了不少摄像头，这显然是侦探早有安排。精通电脑技术的L应该相当清楚，实际上在网络的世界里没有任何数据是可以完全消失无踪的，真正的高手善于追踪那些于“visible web”中被销毁信息的一切蛛丝马迹。所以L如果真有什么“企图”，就应该使那些数据一开始就不存在。  
当他们又拐过一个拐角的时候，月还是吃了一惊。依然是和之前一样的一个空库房，但是潮湿的地面中央居然摆了一张圆桌，旁边有一圈座椅，圆桌面上摊着绣着浅紫色花的米色桌布，中央居然还有茶壶和茶杯，和看起来鲜美可口的各色水果（草莓和樱桃）和三层的甜点盘，上面有小蛋糕、曲奇、马卡龙之类的“糖分毒药”。  
“哦，又来了。”L看了一眼月的脸，摇了摇头：“那个‘你真是没救了’一号表情。我说了，没有甜食我无法工作。”  
月没有接话。让他感到惊讶的是，L并没有很快地开始大快朵颐，而是安静地等待了几分钟，直到一对男女走了进来。  
这是一对模样相当不错的搭档。他们两人都穿着一身黑衣，手上拿着款式很相似的咖啡色墨镜，想来是在进入这个阴暗仓库的时候摘了下来。当然也有可能他们带墨镜只是为了遮掩相貌，但出于对L的信任在见面之际摘了下来。女人性感成熟，举手投足又具有干练气度。她身旁的男人身姿英挺，常年运动的习惯让他看起来身手敏捷，但他黑色外套下的衬衫看起来颇为花哨。他们两人显然对于月的在场有一丝惊讶，不过还是没有过多地表现出来，简单地跟L打过招呼之后，两人坐在了L的对面，L不知从哪里摸出一个信笺递了过去。  
两人迅速地读毕，被称为艾巴（假名？）的男人掏出打火机点着了那张纸，确信全部被烧毁之后，他又点着了一支香烟，手势娴熟地抽了起来。  
月突然感到不舒服。这是L第一次明确地表示，他的行动内容对月保密。虽然理智上说月完全能够理解，但由于自己也身在此地，便感到了一种被排除在外的轻微愤怒。  
男人用手指夹着烟，开口道：“精彩的障眼法，L。”  
L不置可否：“总之，请全程录音，比起得到实际的效果来说，得到尽可能多的情报也非常有助于分析现状，这是他们送上门的机会。另外，也请届时务必不要穿花衬衣。”  
这时另一边的女性却突然凑了过来，直接坐在了L的座椅扶手上，用一种非常轻佻的语气道：“行了小处男，多时不见你怎么还是那么无聊？艾巴可是专业的。”  
艾巴笑起来，对女人伸出手：“温蒂，别逗他了，他一直都是这样的。”  
在这一对男女揶揄L的时候月就觉得心里一沉：以L那个时灵时不灵的情商，此人直接一拍桌子指着自己说“我才不是处男，看见了吗！昨天晚上我们才刚睡过！”的可能性实在高得可怕，那他就不得不在L开口说出第一个字的时候就立刻把侦探敲晕在这里了。袭击L也是没有办法的选择。不过令他感到非常意外的是，L什么也没有说，只是睁着黑色的圆眼睛在艾巴和温蒂之间看了几圈，伸手拿过茶壶给自己续红茶。  
艾巴和温蒂喝完一杯茶之后便离开了，温蒂走之前故意夸张地看了看L和月两人手腕上的手铐，然后给月抛了个“真是辛苦你了小甜心”式媚眼，L极其难得露出了非常人性化的表情：翻了个白眼，然后感到很麻烦似的对金发的性感女子挥了挥手。  
“拜托您了，您快滚吧。”  
月却完全忘记要尴尬这件事情，而是举着茶杯若有所思。  
“.…..龙崎？情报、录音、衬衣、障眼法……你是打算让艾巴假扮L接近四叶？”  
L一副早有预料的神情看了看他：“比我想象的时间还快了8秒。月君果然很厉害。那你觉得艾巴怎么样？”  
月眼睛略略一狭，扬起下巴从眼角看了L一眼，褐色的眼睛一瞬间划过了一道锐光。方才艾巴连抽了两支烟，两次点烟都点在了烟嘴的部分。月一开始注意到这件事时以为他点反了，但他点起第二根时月才意识到，艾巴这么做应该是有意识地要烧掉靠近烟嘴的商标……就好像L取物的时候永远都用两个指头捏着东西的角，目的大概是不留下完整指纹。总之在这样小的细节处都要抹掉自己的身份特征，对方无疑非常谨慎，而且经过严苛的训练。  
“他是……一名侦探或者特工？他很职业。”  
“嗯哼。非常接近。”L含糊地回答道，一边殷勤地把甜点分到月面前的盘子里：“月君请慢慢享用。”  
月狐疑地看他一眼：“为什么不回去吃？”  
“借口出来单独和月君约个会而已。”  
“……”月估计自己大概又露出了L所谓“你没救了表情一号”。  
“……难道你们‘正常人’不是这么做的？在上床之后来个约会什么的？还是说现在外面的流行趋势是要装作不认识了？”  
“……顺序反了。”月温声评论道。  
“什么反了？”L罕见地露出了完全不明就里的表情。  
“顺序。‘正常人’应该是先约会再上床。你彻底搞反了。还有不要再提我们上过床这件事，你保持你的混蛋风格就行，不用装‘正常人’，一点也不像，真的。”月以一种几乎像是和幼童说话的极其好脾气的语气解释道：“另外顺便说一下，没人在废弃仓库里约会。就算你在桌面铺上了碎花的桌布也不行……没有这么玩的。”  
一边这么说着，月开始吃眼前摆的水果。L似乎是非常沮丧地看了他两眼，月察觉到他的视线，叹了一口气把自己面前那块蛋糕上的一颗草莓捏起来，放到了L的盘子里。  
L很严肃地注视了那颗草莓几秒钟，毫不客气地把它扔进了嘴里，嘟哝了一句：“我只是想要补救一下……”  
微弱的声音被月捕捉到了。他慢条斯理地抬手用手帕掩去自己嘴角的笑意和糖霜，动作斯文得仿佛是从白纸上擦掉一个写得不够漂亮的假名。  
夜神月几乎从不急躁，无论何时何地，他都很善于调整自己的情绪。看着L胡乱翘着的发丝，他不知为何突然想起了自己国中时的老师曾经教导他们在考场上的注意事项。那个老师他已有四年未见了。

【旧日训导】

“永远不要自乱阵脚，在收卷铃响之前，一切都还来得及被重写。”  
夜神月穿着制服坐在国中教室里时，他的老师用食指轻轻点着讲桌，对他们这样说。  
他无疑完美地跟从了这一教导。但他和L此时都没有意识到世事其实不可重来。也许真与假并非相对，存在绝对的虚假和绝对的隐瞒。

“停止咬叉子，龙崎，你现在的姿态看起来就像个八岁的小破孩。”  
“.…..而你现在看起来如同公学里那些古板得要死的监督生，月君。”  
两人的对话暂停于月的一声嗤笑：“说的跟你真上过学一样。”

【坠落】

那天晚上月做了一个非常真实的梦。  
但他知道，自己并非处在现实之中。

他站在一幢建筑顶层的天台边缘，看着城市中数不清的楼层灰压压地汇成一片，这地方非常突出，明显地比周围的建筑要高出许多，有很强劲的风在身边呼啸。  
接着他意识到这是他生存的世界，他站在天台上俯瞰，唯一的感觉却是那幢幢楼房中发生的一切都与他无关。无论那些故事是欢乐还是悲哀，谎言还是虚妄，那些窗户之中无论是发生了凄美的恋情、残忍的复仇，还是平凡的日常生活，在他眼里不过是涂抹出这座城市的素材，而这座城市的基调在他的梦中却依然是灰色。  
这个梦从月记事以来不止一次地出现过，然而这天晚上他做的梦有了变化，他的对面第一次出现了一座与他自己的所在相同高度的建筑，他有点惊讶又兴奋地眯着眼看向这个场景中唯一的变数，发现同样是天台顶上站了一个身高身形都与自己相近的人。  
——L。  
尽管看不清脸，但那副德行显然就是L。或者说，月几乎有一种预感：除了L之外不可能是别人。怎么可能是别人。  
对面黑发的男人似乎看见了他，正一步一步往天台边缘迈过来，方向对着月的所在。他离边缘的距离已经近到危险的地步，月想要出声叫他停下，但是不知为何，那个名字到嘴边的那一刻却突然卡住了，他的嗓子仿佛被人扼住一般发不出任何声音，再然后，他发现自己想不起来先前想要做什么了。  
一种无法言喻的恐慌涌了上来——他想做什么？叫人？没错，他要叫对面那个人，但是那个人叫什么来着……？为什么他想不起来对方的名字？  
然后就在这一瞬间，对面的人突然一晃，从原本所在的地方正对着的虚空直直地坠了下去。  
月大惊（这时他已然忘却自己正在梦中），他对面的男人没有发出一点声音，只是在一片诡异的灰色与寂静中，坠落。  
月随即向下望，只见大片大片的血红飞溅，浸透对方白色的衣服，甚至有几滴血像蝴蝶一样飞起来，高高地飞起来，停落在他自己的套头毛衣上，留下绽开的暗色鲜花一样的印记。

龙崎——！  
这个名字终于脱口之时，月突然感到自己肩膀被抓住了。  
月猛的睁开眼，L皱着眉的脸就在他眼前。  
“月君为什么叫我的名字？”  
月咽了一口唾沫，觉得自己口渴极了，于是轻轻把L抓着自己肩的手拍开，慢吞吞起身倒了一点水喝。冰凉的水从同样触感冰凉的玻璃杯滑入喉那瞬，月总算是有了一点实感，不禁稍稍松了口气。然而刚放下水杯，L的问题就不依不饶地抛了过来。  
“月君刚才梦到我了？”  
月转头，选择暂时不回到床上去，因为侦探此时离他原本躺着的位置非常近，而他不想现在躺到蹲着的侦探旁边。  
“是啊。你可真是阴魂不散。”月站在桌边回答。  
月故意用了玩笑的语气，暗含的意思是“我真不想现在讨论这个问题哥们你懂的”。月是真心希望L能听懂他的弦外之音。  
——L没有听懂。  
“那么梦中的什么事情让月君那么……”可以一口气长篇累牍地说明案情和推理、让人话都插不进半句的L似乎难得地斟酌了一下措辞，最后选定了“焦虑”，“那么焦虑地叫我？”  
——或者L不是听不懂月的弦外之音，他只是一定要坚持得到让自己满意的答案，或者干脆把月烦死为止。  
月默默翻了个白眼。为了隐藏这个小小的举动，他下意识低头，再一次地拿起了水杯。  
L沉默地等着月回答。青年拿起了水杯却没有喝，而是捏在手里把玩了一下。  
月没有马上回答，但是L在这方面非常有经验。有些时候，L可以非常地有耐心。  
“你死了。”  
“被月君杀死了？”  
月对L怒目而视。  
“……好吧，是基拉？”看着月的面色，L默默把那句“虽然月君就是基拉”淹死在肚子里。  
“不，不是。你从高楼上跌了下去。”  
“基拉可以操纵死前行为，所以有可能是基拉。”  
“……龙崎，这是梦，你不用那么…富有逻辑。”月讽刺道。  
L出奇地没反驳，从床上一脚踩下来，径自走过月身边，到了窗户旁将之一把推开。  
窗户虽然不是落地窗，但是仍旧有着相当可观的大小，L又神经质地非要住在高楼层，于是高楼间的夜风一下子灌了进来。  
月看着L的背影。“我说——”  
“你觉得会出现那种情况吗？”  
L反射性地问：“什么？”然后立刻了然地自己接了下去。“哦。我们都知道基拉只需要相貌和名字就能杀人，这是个很危险的能力。”  
“基拉又不知道你的名字。”  
L的语气很轻松：“但是第二基拉只需要相貌就可以杀人，那么我生存的几率就大大降低了。”  
他回过头来。“不过……月君现在已经看到我的脸了……”  
月抱起手臂。“我不会杀你。”  
L勾起一边嘴角露出个讨人厌的微笑，险恶的意味显而易见。“说不定只是时候未到？”  
月眼角开始抽搐了，他压低了声音道：“听着，龙崎，我、不、希、望、你、死。”  
“月君终于爱上我了？”  
“滚蛋。完全是两码事。”  
L似乎认真地考虑了一下月的话，然后转过身去，用一种按他平日懒散姿态所难以想象的猫似的敏捷动作跳上窗台坐好，开口道：  
“月君，我不相信。”

【冲突】

月深吸了一口气，把水杯安置到桌上，慢慢向L走去。L用十分好奇的眼光打量着他：似乎是头一次，L完全不确定月想要做什么。  
这让他几乎有一点点……期待了。  
月边走边收紧两人之间连着的锁链，快要走到L面前时用力一拽，L早有准备地顺着他的力道从窗台上跳了下来。月先是把那该死的、敞开着的窗户大力地关上（看在上帝份上，他是真的不想看着自己的梦境在现实上演），然后一把揪住L的衣领，把犹自沉浸在惊讶中的侦探扔到了玻璃窗上。  
L正想从背靠的玻璃上把自己支起来，月却上前一步再次揪起他的领口把他按了回去。L的后脑重重磕在了玻璃上。  
锁链撞击。青年的声音如同山雨欲来。  
“龙崎，我不想管你是找死还是怎样，但是你最好不要死在我面前，最好不要。”  
“原来月君这么感性啊。”  
月发出一声尖锐的冷笑：“我嫌疑还没洗清之前，你死掉会很麻烦。除非你被基拉远程杀死之时整个调查组都在边上做见证。”  
“哦，原来如此。我有些明白你的计划了。”L做恍然大悟状点点头。“不过月君，”他顿了顿，随后突然恢复成了面无表情的一张脸：“你现在能把我放开了吗。”  
月在听到L最后一句话话音刚落的那秒，立刻松手向旁侧身一避，不曾想L连他闪避的方向都算好，这一脚直接踹上了他的腹部。  
L并不是一个攻击力薄弱的人。但是月只是倒吸了一口气，没有痛呼出声。他低眼看了看自己被L踢中的地方，然后慢慢抬头看向面瘫侦探。  
“我很抱歉。但是——”月开口道。  
几乎在电光火石间，砰地一声，L的扑克脸就挨了重重一拳。  
“但是我也有不爽的时候——！”  
L该死地把他们俩锁在一起，而他又该死地烦人，在种种惹人嫌的行为之后他居然对他表白？！好吧，表白，然后是仓库里的所谓“约会”，之后是永远绕不出去的“月君是基拉”的控诉，这简直就是精神折磨！为什么必须要忍受这一切？就只是因为这个愚蠢的“L”的头衔，他就可以把每个人都当成白痴来玩弄？这个傲慢自大又反复无常的混蛋——  
月再一次抬手准备补上一拳发泄自己的积怨，L的反击却来得更快。眼看马上会被击中，月只好放弃进攻向旁侧身，还未等他调整好重心，L便向他足下一扫。原本月倒也不至于就此摔倒，但他忘记自己身后正是那张自己放了水杯的桌子，努力站稳的时候往后一退，于是不可避免地撞到了突起的桌角——这一下疼痛的冲击真可谓令人措手不及，月的动作也被带得缓了缓，这时L又从旁补了一脚，顺带（没错，顺带。）整个人扑了过来。  
随着一声重物落地的声音和月一声闷哼，桌上的空杯子滚落下来，在落地的两人旁边啪地一声摔碎了。  
尽管承受了两个人的体重重击地面带来的冲击而头晕目眩，月依然被当下的情形激得愈发愤怒：他居然被L压制在了地上（再一次的）！月立刻屈膝攻击L胯间，两人在一摊玻璃碎片旁再一次扭打起来，直到情势反转——

月冷笑着俯视L，却惊讶地发现一向睚眦必报的侦探居然就此放弃了挣扎，而是眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他看。月突然就被他盯得不自在起来，准备起身之时，突然听见侦探小声抱怨了一句：“好疼啊……”  
……？！  
月四下一看，只见L身上穿着的白色上衣，在肩头处有一点血色晕了出来。  
——被碎玻璃划伤了。  
月犹豫了一下，还是把L拽了起来，扒拉开他领口看了看。侦探的右侧肩膀有几处细细的伤痕。  
……就这种程度为什么要摆出一副如丧考妣的脸？  
鄙夷地看了一眼侦探。“贴个创可贴就好了。”  
侦探点点头。  
“……别告诉我你不知道医药箱在哪儿，”月抱起手臂挑衅地说：“上次你从医药箱里拿过体温计。”  
L往床头的柜子一指：“在那里。但是我自己看不到伤口啊。”  
月冷淡地站起身。“哦，这样的伤口不贴创可贴也没关系。”说着就径自往床边走去，刚走出几步，身后传来像是一麻袋重物坠地的“砰”一声。  
月回头一看——L居然整个人呈大字状又倒回了地面。  
虽然非常清楚侦探就是在耍无赖，但月还是迈了回去把L拽起来。  
“你白痴么！刚才可没有渡来帮你清理过玻璃碎片！”  
“这样的伤口没关系。”  
“你——！”  
月气结。瞪了满脸悠哉哉的L两秒钟，恨恨地想着“我果然是太惯着这个混蛋了”，一边折回身去翻医药箱。  
箱子里的药品几乎没动过，但是却非常齐备而且码放整齐，一看就是渡的手笔。月拿了创可贴，站到L面前，居高临下命令道：  
“上衣脱了。”  
L抬头看了他一眼，似乎对于被命令脱衣这件事情心情复杂，然后慢吞吞扒掉了自己的白上衣，随手往旁边一扔。  
这种随便丢衣服的行为让一贯讲究的月非常不齿，但他懒得多说，绕到L背后，蹲下身看了看。  
实际上L很会打架，爆发力和敏捷都非常惊人，但从他的外表上一点都看不出来。L的身体非常瘦削、苍白，完全不如月的肌理匀称好看。可是月和L动过手（不止一次），所以他知道这个男人身上的一切都不可貌相。  
关于格斗技这一点其实挺好猜：L说过自己是被渡收养，在华米之家长大。这个老人资助甚至可以说是间接培养他成为了世界第一名侦探，那么L的格斗术最可能就是渡教给他的。  
再一次地：人不可貌相。

好在虽然L刚才颇为无耻地倒在地上，他背后倒也没有增加新的伤口。于是月撕了创可贴，小心贴在L正在渗出血珠的肩上。  
L意外地很安静，没有再说出什么让月火大的话。  
月满意地站起来，顺便从柜子里拿出一双拖鞋往L面前一扔。  
月的话音伴随着鞋子摔到地上“砰”的一声闷响一并在房内响起：“至少这三天，忘记你那个见鬼的‘讨厌鞋子’的毛病，否则我不会再管你。”  
月刚说完就动摇了一下：他也不知道自己需要管L什么……但是反正刚才脱口就这么说了所以……管他呢。  
这个要求似乎让L极为沮丧，他踢踢踏踏拖着拖鞋，背似乎比平时弯得更厉害，走到大衣柜前扯出一件干净的白上衣穿上。  
“月君有时候真的很暴力。”L沮丧地边说边踢踢踏踏地迈回月的旁边。青年这时已经躺下了，于是L又蹲踞回了青年旁边属于自己那半边床。月注意到他一坐到床边就兴奋地把自己脚上的拖鞋踢开了。  
“我不这么认为。”  
“月君能举出任何一个例子证明有任何一次我们的肢体冲突是由我先动手的吗？”L拿起电脑开始敲击键盘。  
“……”虽然侦探似乎正专心地盯着屏幕看，但月还是斜了侦探一眼。  
“正如你说的，我‘有时候’很暴力。你应该反省一下为什么你每一次都能激发出我暴力的一面呢。”  
L突然停下手，转头盯着他。  
月快要被盯得发毛的时候，侦探严肃地发问了。  
“月君的意思是我很欠打吗？”  
月出乎意料地大乐起来，翻了个身侧面对侦探，甚至支起了手肘撑着脑袋。  
“龙崎，你可真会粉饰太平。”  
月心满意足地再次睡着之前，侦探一直撅着嘴生闷气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部 完


	11. Chapter 11

第二部分  
“There’s rosemary, that’s for remembrance; pray, love, remember.”  
（迷迭香是为了帮助回忆。亲爱的，请你牢记。）  
——莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》

【月桂树】

海砂在一个天色阴沉的上午收到了来自高田清美的邀约，地点在一家名叫“Laurus nobilis”的会员制餐厅。*  
以海砂骄矜的性格和对于“月的前女友”的敌意，她特意迟了一刻钟才到约定的地方。对着侍应生报上高田的名字之后，对方把她领到了被一株巨大绿色盆栽遮掩的座位旁。  
两张深棕色的高背椅相对。植物的阴影中，坐着一个短发的瘦削女性，对方抬眼，定定看了看，随即对海砂弯唇一笑。即便海砂以美貌独步时尚界，她此刻也只觉得身侧气氛骤然变化，澄澈如月下水银一般的气息在对方那一笑中围了上来。  
高田清美那神情中仿佛是对“海砂是故意迟到”一事及缘由都了然于心，却毫无愠色。她低声请侍应生拿来菜单，然后对海砂做了个“请”的手势。  
几乎带着刻意的、滴水不漏的“优雅”气度，居然让海砂在一瞬间联想到了自己的恋人，不快的情绪像墨汁一样迅速在心里晕开。眼尖地注意到高田在喝的是柠檬水，海砂立刻决定要来一杯白葡萄酒。  
服务生走远之后，对面的女子一边抬了抬下颌示意海砂放在桌边的车钥匙一边出声了。  
“喝酒精饮料的话，开车不要紧吗？”  
海砂愉快地回应：“让经纪人来接我一趟就好了。”  
高田含笑略微颔首：“也是，月近来的确很忙的样子。”  
原本是随口炫耀，却反被对方暗示自己遭恋人忽视，海砂不由得暗暗咬牙，但面上还是绷住了十二分的场面傲慢，直接换了话题。  
“所以，高田小姐有什么事情？”  
相貌清雅的女子摆出了十分苦恼的神色：“啊……如果说只是出于兴趣想要认识您……那——”  
“那未免也太过虚情假意了。”对方还未说完，海砂便打断道。  
高田一愣，随即微笑，信口扯了个谎。  
“关于基拉与各方对峙的消息，从来没有详尽的资料和说明，电视台虽然想要做特别报道也无能为力。但我一直对基拉事件深有兴趣，听说夜神君对此事有不同见解，但正如先前所说……他最近确实很忙的样子，所以我就来找你了，海砂小姐。”  
海砂对她投来轻蔑的一瞥。  
“基拉事件本来就涉及机要，月怎么会告诉你？你找我应该还有别的理由吧。”  
“机要到连恋人都不能透露半分吗？”  
又来了。海砂冷笑起来：“我的月会抓住基拉，这就是全部详情。”

注： Laurus nobilis，月桂树。

【生变】

距离将第三基拉嫌疑人范围锁定到四叶集团已经过去二十天。按照第三基拉冒失又急功近利的行事手段，不用等到十月底，答案应该就会浮出水面。L和月以及整个调查总部都在绷紧神经等待出击的时机。月相信L肯定也想到了这一点，但是两人都没有想到的事情是，率先打破这个僵持局面的居然是弥海砂。

当海砂切断手机中的录音播放之后，整个工作室都骚动了起来，直到大家注意到L一直都没有出声。  
L似乎在沉思，等到所有人的视线都看向他时，他开口问海砂：“海砂，你怎样让火口开口的？”  
月立刻敏锐地皱起眉。  
“龙崎，你又在怀疑什么？”  
“我只是在考虑海砂是真的诱惑了火口，还是和他达成了某种协议——我是说，怎样的情形下会让他说出这样危险的话。”  
——整个房间里的气氛仿佛沉了一块巨大的铅。松田似乎忿忿不平地要反驳什么，却被月一个眼神给止住了。  
L继续慢条斯理道：“而且……显然海砂小姐在3小时47分的时间内都脱离了监视。你应该知道，这是犯规行为，弥小姐，我要根据你的回答考虑是否需要重新把你关起来。”  
海砂瑟缩了一下，不知是因为L话里赤裸裸的“监视”一词还是因为最后一句的威压。但她依然理直气壮地反驳道：“总之我找到了事情的真相，证实了先前的你和月的推测，手段这种东西真的重要吗？”  
松田立刻接口道：“就是啊龙崎！海砂小姐可谓立了大功呢！”  
L瞬间摆出了自己所能露出的最为轻蔑厌恶的神情。  
“各位既然是警官，关于取证时的手段有合法不合法乃至其直接影响到证据提交法庭后的效力一事，理应不用我来提醒吧。何况……弥小姐——”  
L像冰一样冷的眼睛又重新看向了海砂：  
“我竟不知，你何时对于抓捕基拉一事有了这样的魄力，甚至要以身犯险……明明让你去接近四叶的方案最后是弃用了的。”  
“因为我出手最快捷不是吗？”海砂却骤然冷静了下来，她非常坚决地一字一句道：“抓捕基拉是月的愿望。只要是月的愿望，我一定会拼尽全力，无论是什么愿望。”  
比起月的怔楞，L则是无声地咧开了嘴，用包含万千嘲讽的神色扫视了一圈室内的所有人，最后再开口分明是对海砂说话，视线却停在了月的脸上，L的眼睛因恶意而闪光：  
“弥小姐的意思，仿佛是说，如果月是第一基拉的话，你也一定会帮他去杀人呢。”  
“我并没有那么说！”  
在海砂的尖叫中，L漠然地回过头，单方面切断了这次对话。但出乎所有人意料的是，他并没有再多纠缠此事，而是开始指示特工搜查火口卿介的住处。  
“一定要说具体目标的话，大概是保险箱或是密室之类的地方。因为目前为止并不知道作案工具为何，请留意所有异常之处。”  
随后L又拨通了另一个号码，然后月听到了一个自己熟悉的名字。尽管L的语气听起来毫无变化依旧平板冷淡，但月却微妙地察觉到了一种柔和得多的、意味着“信任”的情绪。  
“艾巴？我需要你和温蒂去给四叶集团叫做火口卿介的男人房子和车里装上必要的窃听、监视、乃至信号干扰器材。然后请温蒂跟踪火口，跟踪不必做得太隐蔽。”  
电话那侧的男人轻笑：“要引起猎物的恐慌吗……”  
L称是，随后挂断了。

【夜歌】*

弥海砂很危险。  
即便在部署工作的时候，L心里的疑虑依然盘桓不去。但“和第三基拉来往”一条只有在确实证明火口作案之后才能作为将弥海砂拘留审查的理由，而且为了尽量延缓自己被弥海砂（或者她的同谋）杀掉，现在恐怕并不能真的把她关起来。  
不过换个立场来看，如果夜神月没有明确地指示……弥海砂应该不会立刻杀掉他才对。然而，海砂能够看到他的相貌这件事究竟会带来多大的危机……此事依然无法准确评估。  
因此仅仅搜查火口是不够的，必须刺激火口杀人，再从现场进行抓捕。那么这个刺激火口的人选应当由弥海砂来扮演——

“龙崎？”  
L的思绪被骤然打断。工作室内的众人不知何时已经离开，此时就只剩下L和月两人分坐在沙发两侧，月正微微蹙眉注视着他。  
“龙崎。如果最后，发现我真的就是基拉，你会怎么做？”  
从这句话中，L几乎能准确地还原刚刚月坐在旁边沉默时所思所想的轨迹，他侧目：“这是招供？”  
月白他一眼。  
L少见地悻悻然摸了摸下巴，站起身，又把手放进牛仔裤口袋里。他双手插兜向着月略微倾身，以一种面无表情的姿态看了月一会儿。  
“说过，会把基拉送上断头台。”  
嗓子发干。月嘲弄道：“哎呀，对和自己睡过的人也完全没有要留情面的意思呢。”   
“我和月君的关系丝毫不能改变基拉必须死的事实。”L立刻反驳。“L的工作中不允许夹杂任何的私情，我很少和人接触，当然这本身具备的危险性也是一个因素，但无论如何，感情用事从来不是一个优点。从事刑侦工作时，必须称呼‘被害人’而不是死者的名字，一切可能影响到专业性的因素都得尽量剔除。至于必须抓捕基拉……”然后L停顿了一下。“这做法是……对的。”  
月怔了怔。虽然他早就知道在必要的时候L可以滔滔不绝地说话，但是刚才L的反应还是超出了他的料想。他看了一眼依然插着兜的L，末了微微笑起来。“没错，你是对的。”  
说完，月就沉默地看着窗外。

“月君？”L的声音打断了月的思考。  
“什么？”  
“你有没有想过…我们是不是有什么毛病？”  
L没有面对月。听了这个问题月斜他一眼：“不是我们。你。”  
“好吧。”  
月几乎喷笑：“我觉得你平时经常把‘我有病’这句话当做潜台词但这是头一回直接说出来。至于我自己，我才不会考虑这种无聊的问题。”  
“我不是那个意思…”看L的表情似乎是为必须要解释一遍自己的意思而感到十分烦躁：“我是说，你看他们——”  
L向着窗外城市夜景一比划。  
“人们在乎的事情那么多。几乎随时随地坠入爱河。弥小姐为了你能做任何事情。”  
月神色诡异地沉默了一瞬。“……你吃醋了？”  
L如遭雷击：“什——？！不月君你误会了……”  
月要笑不笑地睨他一眼。“这么多愁善感真的不像你，龙崎。”月毫不客气地评论道。“你终于打算不那么招人烦了是很好，但现在这样让我真的感到一阵恶寒。”  
L撅嘴，又转头看着窗外。  
月看着L的侧脸，突然有一点无奈的情绪升起来。他斟酌着开口：“……好吧，如果你一定要问的话。你的行事在任何情况下都称得上…”疯狂？极端？神经质？“……不寻常。”  
“但每个生命都会结束。世界上到处都是破碎的心，人们不需要再多一个多情的‘L’。你刚刚不是说了吗，人们在乎得太多了。而这不是优点。”  
月一边说着，一边诧异自己为什么要去安慰L，这是安慰吧？  
可是侦探一脸被淋塌了毛的猫一样的表情，又让月觉得好像放任不管也不太对：L活到这么大，在遇见自己之前，也就只是和渡有某种情感联系，老人对他的态度又更像个宠溺孙子的爷爷。L的身份本身就代表着诸多特权，他又习惯了对人发号施令为所欲为。总之，L大概是真的不擅长和normal people以平等的态度交往。  
顶着的那张面瘫脸无算，谅必在寂寞。  
“我可和你不同。我很在意我的家人——”月语气颇随意地说。“我的父母，妹妹。”  
他停了停，注意到L还是不出声。  
“还有你，龙崎。”  
“我在意你。虽然只有一点，只是一点点。”  
L瞬间回头，睁大了眼难掩惊讶。  
月却已然背对了他，去衣柜里取出衣物钻进了浴室。  
迅速地把自己封闭在这个颜色苍白的空间里之后，月看向那面大到令人惊悚的镜子，发觉自己面色居然微微发红，他瞬间感到极其不适，于是打开了淋浴，一边开始脱掉身上的衣服。  
他把衣服叠好再次抬起头的时候，突然看到了镜子里赤裸的自己。  
淋浴喷出来的是冷水，浴室里没有迷蒙的水汽。他转头，毫不意外地看到了自己的后背——恶寒袭了上来。  
无处不在的摄像头。包括浴室。  
L曾经监视过他，这件事其实是听调查组成员无意中谈起的，松田似乎说有六十多个摄像头*。这个简单的数据突然从他脑海里一闪而过，唤起了什么依稀熟悉的感觉。  
熟悉？  
是的。熟悉。他忘记了什么东西——  
月愣了一下，本能地对这个思维方向感到危险，于是又很快把这件事抛到脑后。

注：1.夜歌一题，灵感来自尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》  
2.摄像头一事，死神曾经给夜神月计过数，而后月放弃死亡笔记忘了相关记忆。

【迷迭香】

在高田和弥海砂那一次的会面中，海砂说“我的月会抓住基拉”之后，高田突然惊异地睁大了眼睛，然后掩着嘴唇不受控制地笑了起来。再之后海砂说了什么，高田清美全无印象。在漂亮的少女偶像一直不停地絮絮说话炫耀自己和月是何等的和睦时，高田突然打断了她。  
“罗斯玛丽（Rosemary）最后消失在了碧绿色的湖泊里。”  
少女一愣。“你在说什么蠢话。”  
高田微笑着交叠了双腿，做了一个稍安勿躁的手势。  
“不知为何，看着您，突然想到了罗斯玛丽的故事。这个故事据说是王尔德未发表的秘密手稿，我的母亲在欧洲某个古旧书摊上曾经偶遇了这份手稿，可惜囊中羞涩并未购买，但这个非常短的故事却被她记住了，并且作为睡前故事讲给了我。”  
海砂挑起刻意用炭笔画粗的眉：“所以你想说什么？”  
高田露出一个饶有深意的微笑，娓娓道来：“罗斯玛丽在夜晚的花园中偶遇了一个纤细的少年，每个晚上夜莺鸣叫的时候他们两人就会在园中游玩、野餐，少年有着如夜莺般迷人的声音和如星辰般深邃的眼睛，他们跳舞的时候就好像新发的枝条在风中摇动……他们一直不停地笑啊、唱啊，直到天边出现第十七颗星星的时候，少年就会向罗斯玛丽告别，然后在夜晚的露水中朝着森林深处走去。”  
“但是不知道从哪一天开始，夜莺的鸣叫声中，少年并没有出现。罗斯玛丽等待了七天七夜，最终决定去森林深处寻找自己昔日的游伴。”  
“每天，当她看到满天星斗的时候，就会想起少年含笑的眼睛；看见飞鸟会想到他的步伐；流水像他说话的嗓音；一朵玫瑰的绽开就如同他的叹息。”  
“罗斯玛丽一直走，一直走，每一件事物都会令她想到那个无法忘怀的少年。少年的影像在她的心中无限次地重叠，直至她终于感到不再寂寞且充满幸福，她想她已经不需要那个少年的陪伴了，但她仍然一直往前。当她终于来到树林的最深处时，她看到了从未见过的美丽景象：在一轮银月的光辉下，有一个湖泊在等待着她，湖水碧绿如猫眼。”  
“罗斯玛丽走到了湖边，清澈的湖面映出了她的身影和面容，仿佛揭示了一个古老的秘密。”  
高田说到这里，停下来喝尽了杯中最后一口柠檬水。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后故事结束了，就如我刚才所说：罗斯玛丽消失在了碧绿色的湖泊中。”  
海砂露出了一个近乎鄙夷的眼神。“该不会要说少年是湖中的妖精这种套路？这个故事未免太牵强了吧。”  
高田含笑点头：“是呀，非常匪夷所思。那么弥小姐，您认为，是因为少年太过特别、太有个性，才让罗斯玛丽念念不忘，还是因为他太缺乏个性，才让罗斯玛丽在所有物品里都能看到他的镜像？”

【手稿？】

“高田并没有讲出那个故事的全貌。”在一旁监听的L兴致缺缺地关掉了耳麦，安静道。  
“……?”  
“那份手稿。”  
“你不会是想说你买了吧……”  
“是一个藏书家送给渡的礼物，我看过一次……渡宝贝得不行…….”  
月忍不住吐槽：“所以说这种没头没脑的童话故事到底哪里值得宝贝…果然就是因为王尔德的名气吧…但既然没有发表那到底是不是王尔德手稿都是说不定的事情吧……”  
L点头表示赞同。“没错，但是那个故事里，罗斯玛丽之所以走进湖中，是因为在她看到湖中自己的倒影时，她仿佛看见了少年的脸。”  
月突然打了一个寒颤。  
“所以说…罗斯玛丽自己就是那个少年？从头至尾都是她的幻想？最终她走进湖中是因为她是个疯子？”  
L耸肩：“我比较倾向于……”L突然住了口：“也许吧。毕竟那只是一个断章，王尔德究竟想要表达什么，反正也不能向他求证。”


	12. Chapter 12

【永恒回归】

L给出的神秘兮兮的回答，是永恒回归（eternal recurrence）一词。  
“这个结论基于尼采做过的一个简直是伪科学的假设。假设时间永恒，而能量是有限的——”  
月了然接道：“所以能量将会循环，过去的一切会再次发生，死去的人将会重新生活，所有的失败将会千百次重现。”

——然而这些都是什么时候的对话了呢。  
记忆已经变得暧昧而淡薄，月不由得撑住自己的额头。这时却听得面前的电脑响了一声，是新邮件传送过来的声音。点开邮件的瞬间，有一只骨节修长的手从身后轻轻搭在了自己肩头，L均匀的吐息靠在了自己脸颊一侧。  
“新案子？”  
月滚动着鼠标滚轮往下浏览：“嗯……失踪案。没有目击者，没有现场，没有流血，没有尸体……似乎有些棘手的样子。”  
L跟着月的速度看着邮件的一系列附件，一边问：“那是如何确定为失踪的？”  
“上面说是因为失踪的女子约好和朋友出去游玩，但是却没有赴约……”  
L沉默地看完了全部的照片，突然乐不可支起来：“那就和父母还有失踪者的朋友或者男友之类的人了解一下情况吧，把事情声张出去，越热闹越好。”  
“……太热闹的话不会反而对局势更不利吗？”  
“不会。”L咧嘴一笑：“因为本来就不存在失踪。”  
在月疑问的眼神中，L解释道：“我曾经遇到过这样一个案子。当时有个男人向警察求助，因为他的女友失踪了，可是警方调查到最后也没有找到任何绑架的迹象，也没有任何人遭到勒索，她没有出境，没有留下遗书，没有尸体被报告，只发现了一件染血的裙子，可是这血经过验明后证实是猪血……所有人毫无头绪，直到我找到了这个女人的秘密账户。她很聪明，做得非常隐蔽。”  
“违法活动？”  
“完全不是，她只是躲起来了。”  
“为了和男友分手？”  
“恰恰相反。为了让男友再次爱上她。”  
月露出了“你简直是在开玩笑”的神情。  
L继续道：“那个姑娘的再次出现像一个奇迹。她精心留下线索，乃至那个被我发现的账户都在她计划之中，最终在一个偏僻的郊外小木屋里找到了她。从她男友的口中，她出现的那一刻是生命中罕有的‘完美瞬间’，她修饰美好、从容不迫，再次降临。这种冲击感比他们之前所有热恋时光还要令人印象深刻得多……他女友试图把生活活成一篇小说，充满了戏剧冲突和出人意表的转折。”  
“得了吧龙崎。”月毫不犹豫地出言打断他：“你现在说起话来就像一个自动售卖零食机。”  
“……”  
“左边扔几个硬币，吐出一易拉罐的‘历史案例’，那边塞张钞票，吐出一枚黏牙的‘经验巧克力’。你精通犯罪心理，可这不过就是拿旧事情解释现在，又拿更旧的解释旧的。逻辑失去效力之时又搬出潜意识和深层心理……这背后根本是一种郁闷和懒惰。我敢保证，刚刚接到的这个案例绝不是什么你口中经历过的无聊的躲猫猫游戏，我认为今次这个失踪的女性已经死了。”  
L语塞。“可我的分析从不出错。”  
“那是因为你有大量的资料。没有人可以精确地臆想出另一个人，哪怕面对面也不行。回忆更是技艺精湛的骗术。你做出的判断更多是仰赖现场证据然后推理演绎。套用你最喜欢的百分比来说，犯罪心理在你的工作中能占多少比例？”  
月说着，微微一笑，仰脸看向身后的L：“我无意冒犯一切学说和经验，我想说的是，龙崎，你没有那么洞察人心。对于现实人的现实生活你根本一无所知。”

L瑟缩了一下：“好粗鲁啊月君。”他顿了顿，继续道：“然而尽管如此。我依然依靠着对于现实人的‘一无所知’确定了月君就是基拉。”  
月皱起眉：“这是个幼稚的反击。”  
“说得跟你不幼稚似的。‘日光底下无新事’，记得吗。”  
这时月的电话却突然响了起来。  
警报？   
调查总部大楼……怎么会？！  
心道要糟，月直接冲出了门。

月再次推门而入的时候已经是接近凌晨四点，室外是一片浓重黑暗，而踏着夜色冷风归来的青年身上带着显而易见的怒火和同样显而易见的……狼狈。  
L跟在他身后，房内并没有第三人在场，于是这怒气的指向一目了然。当事人却十足关切地凑了上去：“月君？怎么了？”  
月随手把门扇用力一合，然后一把将L搡到墙上，以手指的关节堪堪顶住了L的咽部。月嘴唇颤了几颤，却没能说出话来，只看着L仍旧一脸假惺惺的亲昵却暗含讥讽的神色。  
月毫无预警地松了手，还不忘翩翩风度理了理自己身上的衣服，然后对着L拍起掌来：  
“不愧是…你的好兄弟，你指定的继任者。”  
“咦？我不是说过继任者是月君吗？”L故作疑惑道。  
“你他妈——”月差点又要动手，却立即意识到自己的失态，复又停了下来，拉开座椅自己坐下。  
“抱歉。”褐色头发的青年扬起一抹倨傲不逊的笑，无论表情还是话语都和“抱歉”扯不上关系：“这段时间过得太平和，我都忘了你有多么难对付。”  
“说什么忘了，月君好冷淡呢，即便是我也是会伤心的。”L漫不经心地这么应道，眼神飘忽地看向了窗前被习习晚风吹起的淡色窗帘。  
太虚假了。一切都太虚假了。口不对心，脸上的表情也从来对不上话中的利刃，而L甚至从来都懒得掩饰一下自己的虚伪，就这么任凭自己看穿——月突然感到一种无可奈何的不甘与苦涩。  
即便如此，月脸上依然带着轻蔑从容的笑意：  
“所以说，龙崎从来没有哪怕一瞬间相信过我，我只是‘礼尚往来’。”

【真假之隙】

“请月君扪心自问，你值得我信任吗。”  
“我值得与否和你的想法是两回事吧。”月冷静道。  
L沉默了几秒，然后向坐在桌前的月走近两步。他斟酌着措辞开口了：  
“我相信你——我相信你能作一切的恶——所以我希望你为善。”  
“按照你判断的善？”  
“显然你有自己的判断，当然。杀死成百上千人的‘善’。”L也随之冷笑起来。  
“事到如今你没资格再指控我。”  
“我只是想让月君知道他的逻辑是有问题的。”  
“我的逻辑毫无问题。”  
“你杀了人。”  
“是基拉杀了那些罪犯，没错。任何斗争都不能脱离武装，何况是和罪恶的斗争。杀人或是自杀，再不然就是被奴役，还有另外的路可以走吗？”  
“当然有。凭你的才智，你本可以成为一个杰出的警察或是侦探，你甚至可以真正继承我的称号，但你却选择了犯罪。”   
“犯罪？基拉才是正义！死刑不会每一次都准确地降临到十恶不赦的罪犯身上，可基拉可以！警察们没有使犯罪率下降，可是基拉可以！L的正义已经失败了！”  
“不，我没有。基拉正是打着正义的旗号实行恐怖主义，尽管这不是你的初衷。你为了你的正义杀了人，包括无辜的人，想想雷伊·彭伯、南空直美、还有那些FBI的探员吧！杀人本身已经否定了你最初的理由！你的所作所为与犯罪无异——”  
“这是审判！”青年突然爆发出一声怒吼，他的声音几乎在房间里回响。

话音一落，刹那沉默，诸神寂静。

L看着月，眼神里滔天怒火突然就暗了下来，然后慢慢地，一寸一寸恢复成了往日的冷静。  
“月君。”侦探轻声叫他。“也许没有人类可以评判你是对是错，但你却无疑在将自己送上悬崖。毕竟……人可以成为神吗？”  
月身形一滞。  
他抬眼向侦探望去。L不知何时蹲在了床沿，一双溜圆的黑眼睛目不转睛地凝视着他，两相对视，不知为何，在月的角度看过去，逆着光的侦探脸上居然现出了一点点又温柔又怜悯的神色。  
月呆住。在他的印象中，这是他第一次见到L这样的表情，也是第一次有人以这种神情看着他。  
（——父啊。请你原谅他。他们不知道自己在做什么。）  
他沉默地走到床边，坐在L的旁边，断开了目光接触。  
“……人是一根绳索，连接在动物与超人之间。”*月低声回答，也不知是在说给L听还是说给自己听。  
“……读了几本尼采，你就将之奉为人生信条了？”  
L说完小小地叹了一口气，话已到了舌尖却又含住，没有再出言反驳，看了看月的神情。L又更为夸张地叹了口气，凑近了一点，伸手抱住了看上去已经精疲力竭的褐发青年。  
就在这时——

“……月，你在和谁讲话？”  
一个熟悉的声音响起，月在L的臂弯间惊恐地扭头向房门口看去——他居然暴怒之下忘记锁门！  
——映入眼帘的是穿着睡裙大睁着美目的海砂。她看上去比月要慌张得多。  
海砂重复了一次自己的问题：“月，你刚才，在和谁说话？”  
她的声音在发颤。月疑惑地看了看自己的“女友”，又转头看了看依然半搂着自己的腰的L。  
他在和谁说话？这不是显而易见的吗？  
海砂见月没有回答，继续道：“我……我不知道该怎么说……”这个姑娘看起来几乎马上就要哭出来：“你之前就有点不对劲，我有几次注意到你一个人自言自语……”  
金发女子的声音越说越低，眼睛里开始淌出泪水，她啜泣着道：“我知道你心情不太好……我以为你很快就会恢复可是……”少女抽噎了一下：  
“——可是我听见你叫龙崎的名字。”  
海砂的泪水彻底打湿了面颊，她似乎下定决心一般冲着月大吼：“龙崎已经不在了！雷姆把他和渡的名字写在了死亡笔记上，你忘记了吗！龙崎死了！”  
——龙崎死了？  
相较海砂的歇斯底里，月反而相当镇定，他漠然地扫了一眼满脸泪水的海砂，然后垂下眼神：月腰上的苍白手臂已经不见。他转头，L依然和之前一样蹲坐在他身边。  
当然，海砂看不见L。  
除了月之外的任何人都看不见L。  
他早就知道这一点。只是正如他先前所说…日子太过平和，有时候难免忘记。

月起身，走到金发少女面前，抬手摸了摸她的头发。少女诧异地抬起脸来，颊边犹带泪滴，狼狈之处亦显得尤其楚楚动人。  
“我知道的，海砂。”他嘴角弯出一个温和笑意。“你说的我都知道。我只是有点累了，想一个人待一会儿，你先出去好吗？昨晚实在太忙乱了…你也赶紧去补个觉。过会儿陪你去吃早饭，你可以先想好去吃什么。”  
海砂狐疑地看着他：“那之前笔记被夺走的事情……？”  
月继续对她温和微笑示意她放心。  
少女果然相信。立刻又重新挂起笑脸点了点头，十足信任的神色，踮起脚搂住月的脖子在他嘴角亲了一下，转身离开了。  
月微笑着看着海砂走掉，然后在把门关上的一瞬收敛了全部笑意。他回头一看，L依然好端端地在自己床沿边上，用古怪的姿势蹲踞，漆黑凌乱的头发，同样漆黑的眼睛下挂着明显的眼圈，还有只能用“空白”来形容的表情。  
可L无疑已经死了。  
L败在了基拉的手上。早在04年，在月拿到火口的笔记一周之后，L就死去了。正如月的计划那般。  
但是就在04年10月28日，也就是L和渡死后的第三天，月回到了自己暌违已久的卧室，推门之后就看见一个身穿松松垮垮的白色上衣、洗得褪色的牛仔裤的身影背对自己站在窗户边。  
月那时惊了不过两秒，眨了眨眼，弯腰驼背的身影并没有就此消失。月抬手掩着面，微妙地想到世界运转不休，末日审判没有降临，于是低低地笑了起来。  
他笑得浑身不住地抖动，直到窗边那个人转过身来。  
“月君为什么笑？”  
月犹自笑得喘不过气，他说不清心里是什么感觉，于是回答道：  
“龙崎，真没想到你对福音书的执念到了如此地步。但是看在那个天知道究竟存不存在的上帝份上——你又不当真是那个叫耶稣的倒霉蛋。”  
L小声咕哝着什么“我又没想学他”之类的话，撅起了嘴。  
月笑着垂眼一看：他自己还穿着黑色衬衫和黑色长裤。为了表示对“好友L”的追思，之类的。  
——荒唐事。  
然后他以叹息般的语气说了一句听起来有些耳熟的话：“龙崎，你可真是阴魂不散。”*

而今已过五年，月再次回忆起那一幕、回忆起“L死后”他们第一次字面意义上身体接触时，他仍然觉得既浑身发冷又有种微妙的安心。  
安心这一点，说来可笑。哪怕是月丢弃笔记的记忆之前，在L身边待着时，他也是感到安心的。虽然随时要警惕L什么时候就会面不改色地丢过来一发重磅炸弹，但L在多数时候（只要他不蓄意去烦人）很安静，这个名侦探会花费大量的时间沉默地独自思考、推理，有时会在深夜看书。  
他们俩都非常清楚，自己身边坐着的是一个“无论何时都能跟上自己思路”的伙伴——如果他们真的是伙伴的话。无论何时，交谈不需要重复先前的话，不需要多余的解释，彼此能够最大限度地听出对方话中的典故与玩笑，甚至大多数时候连交谈都不需要。  
而月又感到浑身发冷是因为，他一直都清楚L已死，否则他也不会安然地持有“L”这个称号，继续做着追捕基拉的表面工作。  
L时常都在他身边，就坐在他以前工作时坐的座位，L与平时无差的生活习惯与存在感让月有时会忘记他已经死去的事实。月也想过整件事会不会是这混蛋一个恶劣的玩笑，逼迫他承认自己是基拉什么的，但是在有其他人在场的时候，从来没有人和L打过招呼，L也从未向月以外的人搭过一句话——这就是一个证明。何况死亡笔记从无虚发。  
然而，在他们重见之后，月第一次和L字面意义上“接触”时，并没有出现“手穿过了身体”“身体突然消失”“怎么都抓不住”等等不可思议的景象，相反，是非常普通的触感，活人触碰到活人的、皮肤相接的触感。

注：指路【坠落】一节。

【继任者】

导致调查总部大楼响起警报的，是火讯。然而尽管警报震天，显示着楼内情况危急刻不容缓，但月依旧从窗口飘出的滚滚黑烟中嗅到了一丝不寻常的意味——  
在L死后，月虽然接任他的位置，却没有再住在原本那个房间（严格意义上说，那是L的房间），而是先回家住了一段，之后又在外另租了公寓。于是月把大楼原本的警报另外还连通了工作组众人的手机，月住得离大楼不远，是以月赶到之后，松田和夜神总一郎等人才陆续到场。  
火警在路上，然而面临的首要问题并不是火情可能将调查总部毁于一旦，而是当初火口手中夺来的那本笔记还作为重要的证物封存在里面，必须尽快将之取出。  
——但是，仔细想来，此时楼中应该无人，防护严密之至的调查总部怎么会无缘无故地着火？大楼平时供出入的大门在警报拉响时会自动关闭，电源会切断，开放另外两处紧急出口，这出口一旦被人从外截断，则内部的人将避无可避。万一这次火警只是另一出陷阱，目的就是要置众人于危急，好让他们自行暴露笔记的所在呢？

这边月正权衡放任笔记被烧掉会带来的损失，却没料到，将将赶到的松田大喊了一声“不好”，就率先冲进了楼中。  
——松田这个笨蛋！  
月连生气都来不及，只得飞快思索对策。向道旁一瞥，果不其然停放了不少看似平常的私家车。数量虽然无甚太大变化，但有一部分却显然不是往日所见的车型。瞬间心下了然，指示其他组员一起冲了进去，各方向分散开以扰乱视线。  
开着应急灯的楼道并没有陷入完全的黑暗，大楼内也并没有什么火势蔓延无法挽回的景象。然而在抬眼注意到角落的摄像头还闪着诡异的红光、并没有因警报响起而被切断时，月才猛然反应过来，方才在外面看到的浓烟，多半是有人潜进房间内点了烟雾，蓄意触发了警报，而在此之前摄像头早被做过手脚，有人正在注视着这楼里的一举一动，如此一来，即便众人去往不同方向，也起不到干扰视线的效果，而更糟糕的是，点燃烟雾的人……就留在这大楼里面——  
对方的策略已昭然若揭，接下来是和时间竞赛的回合——  
月迅速跑向电梯，发现果不其然电梯在正常运行中，不仅如此，其中一部电梯还在上行，想必电梯里的人便是接到指令准备去往松田所在的楼层。月暗骂一声“蠢货”，当机立断按下紧急按钮将两部电梯停运，转身从楼梯一路狂奔上楼。  
精神高度的紧张以及剧烈的运动使得心跳如擂鼓，月看到站在密室前因不知道密码、没有权限无法开门而不知所措的松田桃太时，只觉得太阳穴都跳着疼了起来。  
——松田这个蠢货！  
一把将蠢货君扔到一边，迅速输入密码开门、开保险箱，拿出笔记对着松田喊了一句“跟上”，两人一前一后朝天台飞奔而去。  
天台上，停着直升飞机。  
松田总算反应过来，自觉坐了上去。直升机的螺旋机翼开始旋转时，月短暂地疑心了一下，为何对方似乎对死亡笔记的存在了如指掌，为何对大楼整个构造摸得一清二楚、却唯独没有料到他会用直升机遁走，还有，似乎身后并没有人追到楼顶来。  
疑点太多，但唯一可以肯定的是，对方是故意给自己留了一条出口。  
还有后着——  
决定先把后着为何的思考留待以后，月开始考虑在哪里降落能确保笔记的安全，正当此时，有人却把降落地点呈送到了他的面前。  
耳麦中传来了声讯，通过地面的卫星通讯频道，月清晰地听到了一个年轻男子的声音。对方指定了一处降落地点，然后补充了一句：“想要救妹妹的话，以死亡笔记来交换吧。”  
此人口中说出“死亡笔记”一词语气仿佛稀松平常，月浑身一凛——后着来了。  
此时身在空中，情况已呈劣势，没有更多时间犹豫，月立即朝指定的地点进发。幸运的是这部直升机装载了机上电话，月指示松田用电话联络夜神幸子，在对方口中得到“妆裕今天和朋友出门了”的回答后，松田拨出了夜神总一郎的电话。  
月的讯息非常简洁：笔记暂时安全，妆裕被绑架，自己和松田要前往指定地点以笔记换取人质，请立即前去支援。

月按照经纬度到达对方所指定的地点降落后没有立即出来，而是观察了一下四周。  
这是一处豪宅的后院，院子里停了一辆黑色轿车，几乎可以肯定周围还埋伏了狙击手。  
援军自然不会立刻赶到。月转头问松田：“你带了枪吗？”  
松田下意识想要摸上腰间，然后反应过来：“啊！听到警报出门太急没有带！”  
月露出不出所料的神色点了点头，示意松田留在机舱中等待，随后打开驾驶舱的门下了直升机。  
在月站定望向远处的黑色轿车的一瞬间，轿车的驾驶座车门也开了，一个穿着紧身黑衣的男性走了出来，以一种非常嚣张的姿态半倚在了车门边。  
月逐渐走近，却在看清那人的脸的同时呼吸一窒。  
从身形判断似乎还是少年姿态的那人，有一头对于男性而言过于夸张的金色半长发，但脸上却戴着一个面具，挡住了容貌。  
月没有盲目猜错，对方不仅知道笔记的存在，甚至还对死亡笔记的使用规则乃至死神之眼了如指掌。  
但他并不为此感到惊讶。因为那个画得极其拙劣的面具，堪堪能看出，是以L的相貌为蓝本的。  
明知自己走在悬崖边缘，以L那种滴水不漏的个性的确不可能不留下什么身后布局。在雷姆动手杀掉L的那一瞬间，其实月已经意识到自己也输掉了一着。  
微妙地感觉到狙击手的枪口已经无声无息地对准了自己，空气中有种游丝般细微却不容忽视的紧绷气氛，唯独带着面具的那个金发少年似乎并未觉察，看起来随意洒脱，犹如置身事外。  
他在以面具宣告，他才是有资格使用“L”的名号之人，但又仿佛在用那笨拙得简直恶劣的画技，嘲弄着“L”不过等于面具的伪装、一个已死的玩笑。  
月突然感觉掌心微微发热。他一手拿着笔记，另一边空着的手不动声色地握紧，修剪整洁的指甲抵住了手心。  
终于见面了——

【交易】

步行至离少年还剩大约200米，少年遥遥冲他做了个“stop”的手势，然后径直走到月的面前，转头对着轿车里的人使了个眼色，随后，轿车后座门开，一个带墨镜的男人以枪顶着双手被反绑、眼睛蒙着黑布的妆裕现身了。  
月只看了一眼自己的妹妹，确定她没有受伤之后便转回眼神。  
“我不认为L会做绑架无辜少女的事情来换死亡笔记。”  
少年嗤了一声，开口时语气明嘲暗讽，果然便是月先前通话中听到的声音。  
“我又不是L，倒不如说L在某些方面实在太固执了，否则也不会是我来收拾这个烂摊子。”  
如果说月先前所说的“L”尚且指代暧昧，那这少年口中的“L”则毫无疑问指的是他们都认识的那个黑发侦探。  
月突然有些庆幸，自己没有让松田跟过来，否则他就得费神解释为什么对方认识L了。  
少年似乎不愿拖延时间，说道：“你把笔记交给我，我回到车里立刻放人，不会再有看守，不会有对准她漂亮脑袋的枪口，如何？”  
月冷冷抬了抬嘴角：“那周围埋伏的狙击手怎么算？”  
少年轻笑一声：“啊，为了确保我的绝对主导权而已。”  
月大怒，但面上却不动声色道：“怎样能保证你一定会放我妹妹？”  
对方侧头，抬手放在面具上，居然把L昔日咬拇指的情态模仿了个十足十：  
“不能保证。”  
看着这少年戴面具的一张脸，月只觉得恶心。  
面对这毫不避讳的羞辱，他暂时也不打算真和对方起冲突，于是便将笔记递给他，注视着少年转身回到车旁。在对方冲抓住妆裕的男人点了点头后，男人放开了妆裕。妆裕的表情十分惶然，金发的少年状似温柔地将她领到一旁，正对月的方向，扶着她双肩附耳对她说了句什么，妆裕立刻浑身一颤，少年却完全失去对她的兴趣一般，转身钻进轿车中发动了车子。  
妆裕离月的距离尚且有近200米，被蒙着眼睛、双手被缚在身后的少女要走到他面前、再一同回到直升机中需要多少时间？眼看少年即将带着死亡笔记绝尘而去，月却敏锐地注意到周围传来的其他车辆发动机的声音。  
还有机会，他的父亲恐怕已经和一群特警把这院子整个包围了，还有机会截住这少年——  
一边叫着妆裕的名字以防她受惊吓，月一边朝她走去。妆裕扑进他怀里时，月立刻解开她眼睛上蒙的布，她已经是一脸的泪水。  
妹妹已经安全，然而月没有料到的是接下来得到的消息，饶是那么多的特警出动，他们也依然没有截住那辆黑色的轿车。  
就在他们即将包围住那辆逃逸的车辆时，只见其猛然加速，与此同时，从后方出现了一架飞行器，直直向这边俯冲过来。  
所有人大惊散开，却看飞行器迅速校准了方向，在几乎要碰到地面的低空滑行了一段，在那辆众人聚焦的黑色轿车前大约一千米处开启了飞行器底部的入口，放下一个平台，平台的一边对准了地面，形成了一个直接进入飞行器内部的上坡，而轿车则迅速冲了上去，随即对着地面的一侧重新合上，轿车隐入飞行器，消失不见了。

【异类】

“你知道，如果你想的话，可以去找心理医生。”L的声音把月从思绪中拉了回来。  
月对于海砂来说有如神明，海砂无条件地相信了月的话（再一次），此时不知道跑到哪儿去考虑约会地点了，而L依然蹲在月的床沿。目睹了方才的小小闹剧、月操纵海砂而海砂开心地亲吻了月的场景之后，L还是一脸事不关己。  
“心理医生？”月皱起眉重复了一句。然后走近，把手伸向L漆黑的头发，中途犹豫了一下，还是放在了他乱糟糟的发丝上。  
——真实的触感。细腻而且真实无比。  
月放松下来。“得了吧龙崎，我哪里需要看心理医生了？”  
L仰起头看向月，让月的手从自己发顶滑了下来。L眼神莫测，说道：“弥小姐根本看不见我。”  
“啊。这个啊。”月懒懒地收回手。“那又怎样呢？”  
L少见地呛了一下没有迅速地接上话。  
“……好吧月君，你看，松田模木相泽，还有夜神先生他们也是……事实上除了你其他人都看不见我，我还试着去挡住其余人的路，但是没有用。”  
月看起来似乎是认真思考了一下，然后抿唇一笑，主动做出了一个在之前任何时候都从未有过的亲昵动作：他再一次摸了摸L的发顶，然后修长的手指顺着肩线滑下，弯身抱住了L，脸埋在L的颈窝。  
月留意到L因惊讶地僵硬了一瞬。他以为L会调侃他，结果侦探只是沉默。月突然觉得自己累极，轻声咕哝：“所以说，看不见你这混蛋的他们还真是幸运。”

-第三部分 完-


	13. Chapter 13

\--------第三部分--------  
“在我身边总有一个多余的人”——隐修者这样想。“原先总是一个人——时间一长，就成了两个人！”  
……对于一切隐修者总有太多的深渊。  
就像世界曾由他打开，而又由他卷起，又像由恶而产生善，由偶然而产生目的。

——尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》

【二难之境】

在某些特定的时候，人们会发现自己处在一个类似十字路口的境况。若是无意识地冲了过去，也就算了，但是往往有那么些情况，人们意识到了自己正面临至关重要且可能影响自己一生的抉择，那时通道两旁空无一人，没有任何人能给你有建树的建议，你只能自己摸索前行。  
人若真是一根联系在动物与神之间的绳索，那么，向左还是向右？  
事情往往不是上下的选择。难度就在于此，你永远不会知道哪一条道路将会被证实是“堕落的”，更糟糕的是，堕落一词非常不好界定，哪怕是万丈深渊，一路坠下去，也未尝不是一种前程万里。  
这也许就是人们所谓的“二难处境”。

月在丢失死亡笔记记忆的期间，甚至是他和L最亲密的时间里，他都一直在问自己：如果有一天一觉醒来，他发现自己当真是基拉，那该怎么做？  
他那时毫不怀疑自己对于L的感情。诚然，L很多时候简直让人难以忍受，但是出乎意料的是，月发现自己居然容忍了他种种怪异的习惯，粗鲁的举止，甚至他对于自己的指控。  
何况L从任何意义上说，都是一个世上罕见的天才。  
就像月自己一样。  
正因为足以与他们比肩的人太少，月相信，他和L之间的……关系，更多了一种同类惺惺相惜的意味。  
所以万一，万一他真的是基拉，L便无疑是他最大的敌手、终极的障碍，那么要怎么做才好？  
没有任何人可供咨询，没有任何典例，他的人生无疑取决于此，却没有前人可做借鉴，也没有后世可以加以修正。根本不存在比较，无法比较哪一条分支是好的，那么选择还有什么意义？

“Einmal ist keinmal.”L曾经和月提到过这样一句德语谚语，意为，一次机会便是毫无机会。  
一就是零——正如那个著名的捷克作家所言——人生不打草稿，初次的落笔就是生命的全部，那么人生的意义何在？

然而当月再次拿到火口的笔记本时，他意识到之前他的思索完全是无聊之举。  
因为他没有犹豫。半分都没有。  
他在碰到笔记那一瞬间，仿佛以指尖和黑色的封面接触的地方为媒介，装载着一切谜底的记忆一下子汹涌着冲进了他的大脑。  
月随即尖叫出声。  
没错。他就是基拉。L是对的。  
在那一声尖叫中，L震惊地睁大了眼睛扶住青年的肩头。  
“月，你怎么了？”  
月一边迅速在脑中整理思路，一边却不知怎的分神留意到L看上去居然真的很担心。  
——他担心到了，居然叫了月的名字，没有加敬称，这样的程度。  
“我……我没事，只是很惊讶。”  
他示意了一下对面站着的雷姆。L理解地点了点头，而与此同时，月已经打开手表上的小机关，用针刺破手指，蘸着血在藏好的死亡笔记纸片上写下了“火口卿介”。  
人生中最漫长的40秒。

火口卿介，这个卑劣的第三基拉、注定要在第一基拉觉醒的那一天死去的男人捂着左胸口倒地时，L坐在直升机上惊恐地注视着这一幕。月坐在旁边的副驾座，感到计划精准无误地推进带来的成就感慢慢从身体深处泛了起来。  
——L必须死。  
毫无疑问。  
这句话非常清晰地在月的脑海中浮现。在此刻，一切事务重归轨道时，数十种可能性在脑中被提出又迅速消散，数不清的思维的电光在迷宫中飞速穿行、推演、找寻路径，智慧的箭簇带着呼啸的寒风。  
而“L必须死”这个念头却仿佛停滞了一般，留在了意识的最表层，超然地注视着其他的思潮。  
这并不是“两难之境”，月突然意识到。因为月其实没有选择的权力：他的选择早在捡到死亡笔记的时候就已做好，兜兜转转一个大圈子之后，依然要按照自己先前的路途走下去。L和他关系的转变是一个意外，然而是一个很好的意外，现在他彻底把侦探捏在了手心——  
现在，他不仅可以杀死L，而且可以羞辱L的正义，因为L爱上了基拉。  
一个有趣的循环：经过了这么长时间，这么多次的冲突与和解……他和龙崎，两个青年重又站回到最初的地点——  
基拉与L。  
所以L必须死去。龙崎必须死去。反正注定有一个人要死掉，这才是他们的故事的完美结局。  
敌人与敌人的结局。收卷的时刻到来时并没有伴随着铃声，现实非童话。

然而月的心中有一个极其微小的声音，那个声音在追问他：你难道忘记自己说过的话了吗？你不是在意着他的吗？  
没错，月无疑是爱着龙崎的，鉴于龙崎就是L，月便是爱着L的，月并不否定这一点（天哪，永远不要在脑海中进行自我欺骗）。L可以爱上基拉那么基拉当然也可能爱上L，这不是根本的问题。可基拉在世间的职责不是恋爱，L也绝对不是“Love”的那个L。  
月和基拉不是两个人，基拉由他诞生，就包含在他的人格之中。他可以肯定如果L抓到他的把柄，那么即便是二人亲密如现在，L也会毫不犹豫地将他绳之以法。所以月也一样。他们彼此彼此，无论哪个方面。  
想到这里，月转头看向L。L看到他眼睛之后，似乎难掩惊讶之色。  
瞬间一种难言的恶意涌上来：L显然是察觉了什么，L至少能够感觉到月的眼神有了一点微妙的变化。月意识到这一点时，那股汹涌的恶意的浪潮盖过了心里感性的呼喊，顺着他的脊椎一路攀爬甚至在他的额头中心引发了一阵酥麻，最终在他面上扭曲出了一个险恶的笑容。  
这个笑容没有让L看见。  
一切都在计划之中——

那天月站在镜子前脱下那块手表放在一边，抬头对洗手间的镜子露出一个胜券在握的微笑。他微微抬起双手，然后五指合拢在手心，如同抓住了什么虚无又无处不在的东西。  
“我知道了。”  
他轻轻念了两遍。就在刚才，他带着与前一段时间完全不同的心境站到这两面包夹的镜子之间，他突然想到，L安上这两面镜子，根本不是因为安全的因素，也不是他有什么古怪的癖好——  
他是因为知道月要住进来，故意为之。  
双对称具有周期性质，所以如果在两面对称的镜子中间有一个人站立，那么他就可以在镜中看见无数个自己。月在镜子中看见自己，盯得久了，似乎自己与幻影的界限都模糊起来。  
L在试图攻心，唤起月被掩藏的意识，让他被偷窥、被看破。摄像头和手铐是他观察月的工具，而镜子，是月看到自己的工具。  
L这个人总喜欢玩一些奇怪的小手段，利用这种格局对嫌犯施压的伎俩都能使出来，也不知是把月给小看了还是怎么个意思。更有可能还是在开玩笑——即便月看到自己又能代表什么。他之前丢掉死亡笔记的记忆，但那不代表基拉和他就毫无关系，这镜子里的映像虽然为虚，但也还是同样一个夜神月。月对着镜子冷笑起来，大大方方地走到喷头下调整水温。  
聪明人喜欢玩手段，因为他们需要观众欣赏自己的狡黠，L是个中典型，他对于戏剧性的热爱简直没治了。

【虚拟】

L和月一同回到调查室里，L对着成员宣布要以死刑犯试验死亡笔记的规则，然后突然间所有的大屏幕都开始闪烁。  
房间内本来就没有开多少灯，现下更是一片明灭不定，衬得每个人都面色如鬼。L开始呼唤渡的名字，但是没有回应。

Data deletion.

屏幕上显示出这行字的时候，L开始向其他人解释如果出现意外情况的话，渡会销毁掉所有的数据。L的话尚未说完，突然呼吸一窒，直接从椅子上向一旁翻倒——  
L倒下那一瞬间，月下意识地上前一步想要接住侦探的苍白身影，却被侦探的体重一并带翻在地，砰地一声巨响回荡在房间内。  
——雷姆动手了。  
心脏麻痹后供血停止，到死亡为止并不会持续很长的时间，但怪异的是，那一小段时间给月的感觉是特别长，好像他处在一个扭曲的时空，所有感官都被放大了：侦探面上细微的表情变化、周围的动静、光线的明灭、桌子边缘积的浮灰、其他人的反应，甚至能感受到回声在房间内的旋绕，茶水唤出袅袅曲折的烟气，整个世界纤毫毕现。然而所有的信息只是被接收却没有经过任何的分析与处理，他的注意力停留在濒死的L身上。  
一片僵持的静默。月慢慢收紧了手臂，方才跌倒时手臂重击地板的疼痛犹在，隔着衣料又清楚地感觉到了L清瘦的身体线条——L显然正经历非同寻常的痛苦，可他没有叫喊挣扎，而是努力地试图调节呼吸，一边用一种近乎孩子气的、执拗的眼神看着月。  
然后，奇异的一幕发生了，月怀抱中的侦探突然急剧缩小，月只是眨了下眼睛的功夫，再睁开时，高而瘦的黑发侦探已然不见，手中托着的，是一只羽毛漆黑发亮的猫头鹰，正瞪着溜圆的大眼睛看着他。

【灵与肉】

在月第一次主动、发自真心地拥抱L的时候，月就清醒地意识到，若是L没有死，他便永远不会这么做。  
拥抱的含义，倒是和爱情什么的没关系。无论如何，比起别人来说，L是与他最为接近的人。在他弯下腰抱住L的那一刻，他知道，自己第一次在L面前暴露出了脆弱的一面。  
——基拉不应该脆弱，神是绝对的强权。  
就算是在捡到死亡笔记之前，月也是绝对骄傲的存在，骄傲不允许他在别人面前示弱，而他在L面前示弱，是因为L已经不是别人了：不存在于世间的人，当然可以例外。  
主动暴露出脆弱的一面，会有两种结果：一，得到对方的安慰；二，对方会来伤害你的脆弱之处。月无疑不需要L来安慰他，也不需要其他任何人的。月在和L拷在一起时便知道，L就好似刺客手上一把出鞘的利剑，随时准备将剑锋对准周围的人。既然L在调查基拉案件而且又将月锁定为嫌犯，这把剑便只可能指向月。  
他和L的关系充满了力量的对抗。在L的肉体死去之后，这种对抗才终于得到和解，成为了单纯的联系。此时即便流露出软弱，L也不会再利用这一点，因为已经没有意义。  
L倒在月怀里的时候，尽管异常痛苦，却没有一点叫喊挣扎，只是用一种近乎孩子气的执拗眼神，看着褐发的青年。侦探似乎是克制不住地轻轻颤抖。月知道，L想要一个答案。  
在月与这样固执地、一心一意只看着自己的黑色眼睛对视时，他心中突然升起了一种几乎像是柔情的东西。他想，如果不是在这里、不是因为调查组的成员包括自己的父亲都在场的话，他是会俯下身去，真真正正抱住L、贴在L的耳边问他：“这样的死亡你可满意？”的。  
于是月弯起嘴角，给了L这个答案。

在月随后的一个梦境中，这一幕被奇怪地篡改了：L变成了一只黑羽猫头鹰，而月在最初的惊诧之后，几乎是心满意足地抱起这只猫头鹰，出了调查室，找到雷姆的所在（死神已经化成了一摊齑粉），捡到雷姆的死亡笔记收了起来。这整个过程中他都感到无比的愉快——没错，这是一种与计划成功所带来的成就感截然不同的感觉——心灵上的真正安宁。  
如果人脱离肉体，意味着一切生物之间争斗的本能、弱肉强食的规则都消失不见。L是一个直觉敏锐的人，长年在侦探领域的工作更加培养了他对于罪犯的识别能力，就像是训练有素的猛兽能够在数里外追踪猎物的踪迹一般，他在第一眼看到月的照片时，就将怀疑锁定在了这个青年身上。  
因为如果是这个人，那么他可以做到。  
就是这个“可以做到”，使得月成为了唯一的嫌疑犯。  
与大多数人对于“直觉”的理解相反，L对于月的关注不是起于一时的心血来潮，而是来自一种精准的、力量的评估。据说动物在对视时，可以从中读出对方的实力，就是如此。  
月与L的交流始终充满着这种力量的评估。他们的第一次网球比赛、在咖啡馆的会面、L第一次邀请月来到调查总部……表面上是L随时在试探月的推理能力以及试图从月的漏洞中找出足以证明他是基拉的证据，而实际上这却是双方的交手——抛出问题的人，同样要展现自己的力量（power）。  
月梦到L变成一只猫头鹰，那一刻他的一个隐秘的心愿被实现了：强与弱的对比、追与逃的区分不再存在，连进攻与防御都不再存在，战斗成为了一种虚无。而他用温柔的手臂环抱着这只黑色的不再具有威胁的猫头鹰，拿走了那本原本属于雷姆的死亡笔记，神的道路重新展开，笔直如绳，不再有任何不可知的弯道和干扰。  
这个梦醒来之后，月在一片黯沉的夜色中，突然有一点点好奇，L在倒地那一瞬间，在经历了那么多传奇或惊险、看遍了那么多罪恶或正义的故事之后，在他心脏停止跳动，身处生与死的狭间时，他看到了什么。

【催眠】

依照L让月去看心理医生的建议，我们来设想一下月被催眠的场景。

他推门，对着医生露出自己日常的优美微笑，然后坐下。  
医生会样貌亲切地问他一些个人情况和生活琐事。  
“啊，我是一个警察。工作也不算太繁忙……不，我还有一个妹妹….我们关系很好……”  
医生到此仍然不会发现任何的“问题”。事实上他也发现不了任何问题，除非月自己说出来——  
“我能看见死去的人。”  
“请问您是泛指，还是有特定的某个对象？”  
“只是某一个人。”  
医生严肃地点点头，记下一些笔记，然后接着问他：“这个人和您的关系…？”  
“……我们是朋友。”  
“您朋友的死亡对您打击很大？”  
“不，我不这么认为。”  
“或者您的潜意识里非常希望见到他？”  
“恰恰相反，他简直烦人至极。”  
……  
于是医生不得不借助催眠来迫使月唤起脑中友人死去的场景以接受现实，但是每一次，催眠都会失败。

后来某一天，催眠奇迹般地成功了。而后医生突然想到了一个可能性。他问正闭目的青年。  
“你朋友是怎么死的？”  
“他被基拉杀死了。”  
“……关于你友人的死亡，你还知道什么？”  
青年放松地躺在长沙发上，表情平和，姿容端丽，有如神祗。  
L倒在他怀抱中的镜头在脑内回放。  
“不，我什么都不知道。”青年这么回答，语气依旧平和。  
然后他睁开眼睛，表情温和地望向又一次催眠失败的医生。  
而真相就含在他的舌尖。

【樱桃核】

L吃樱桃的时候常常仰高了头去一口把樱桃从自己手上拿着的樱桃梗端头咬下，而且吃的速度之快、数量之多，会让月偶尔担心他会不会一口把这红色的果子囫囵吞下然后窒息，也偶尔在月特别愤怒的时候，他会暗暗咒骂巴不得L干脆噎死了事。  
他下意识地摸了摸自己的咽喉，触到指尖的是隆起的喉结。这被称为“亚当苹果”的部位不知为何怪异地冠上了一个有着禁果意味的名字，此时却让月想到了樱桃核。他们俩有一天讨论案情时大吵起来，L气得发狠，扑过来在他喉结上用力咬了一口，那时候他看着L暴虐的表情不由得打了个寒噤，直觉这男人可能真的会用牙齿咬穿自己的咽喉也说不定：L本来就有几分猛兽一般的气质。  
——也或许有一天真的会被这吐不出来的樱桃核割断喉管也说不定。

月当然不会去看心理医生，就算他知道自己能看见L这件事从任何角度上来说都远称不上正常，但是他懒得去深究。  
他绝对不会把自己的内心交给另外一个人去剖析，更不会任由对方催眠自己，从意识昏沉的自己口中套话。  
L和他说，他可以去找心理医生时，他突然想到L的死将成为一个永远不被人知道的秘密，也更加不会有人知道在那之前，在下着瓢泼大雨的天台上发生过什么。  
这个真相如同一颗樱桃核含在他的咽喉处。  
事实上月会经常回忆起L死去那一天他们在天台上的对话。那一天L问他有没有哪怕一次说过真心话。  
他知道L指的是什么，他曾经在一个夜晚，在L异常沮丧时对他说“我在意你，虽然只是一点，只有一点点。”  
其实在那夜他因突如其来的羞涩而躲进浴室之前，L是回答了他的。  
“月君向来狡猾周全……他这么说我真不敢信。”那时 L说着转身，拿起桌上的一块海绵蛋糕大口地咬了下去。月正皱眉想要说什么，却听L一边大嚼着蛋糕一边口齿不清地继续道：“但我信。”  
月瞬间就面红了。

是的，L当时说他相信，是真心的相信，故而之后才会有天台上的怀疑，因为他不敢再信。  
此时已非彼时。  
L对他说：“真寂寞啊，我们马上就要分开了。”然后在二人沉默之际L接到电话说让他们回到工作室去，L便率先起身走了。月看着L的背影突然产生了一点奇怪的、毫无理由的冲动，有一个想法如同闪电一般划亮了他的脑海。这个突然的、意识层面的偷袭令他浑身如坠冰窟，后脑发麻——  
就现在，叫住L。或者去他身边。否则就再也不能了。  
告诉他，我没有骗他，请相信我，请你一定要相信我。  
现在。或是永无此期。  
十步。仅仅只有十步的距离。  
他没有阻止L。

这个真相如同一颗樱桃核含在他的咽喉处。  
然后月突然走神想了一下，为什么是樱桃核——跟着他记起了L齿间咬着樱桃转头看向他的样子，嘴唇因为樱桃的汁水和唾液润得鲜红，不隐晦的引诱。真相和凶杀永远诱使像月或者L这样的人去探究，正如秘密期待被窥破的一天，但他将永远以高度的理性压制这一切的剥离真相的冲动和欲望，即便在催眠之中亦是如此。

【归宿】

（此章是上文提到的王尔德《Rosemary’s garden》（罗斯玛丽的花园）未发表的手稿中的结尾）  
当罗斯玛丽站在那个湖边时，她低下头，看到湖水映出自己的身影。湖水在带着青草香气的微风中掀起波光，使她的影像轻摇如同新发的枝条，她的眼睛和万千星辰一起闪耀。她昔日玩伴的面容从未如此清晰地涌上心头，以至于罗斯玛丽出声叫道：“啊！原来他从来没有离开我！”  
然后罗斯玛丽看到，所有来生之夜都在今晚这个广袤空间一次显现。这个湖泊是一只藏匿了所有时间的猫眼，她恍然大悟：时间并非始于大地或天空，而是从一个巨大的深渊中喷泄而出，而她的全部、包括那个少年在内、包括她用一把金色小剪刀剪断的发梢、曾咬过一口的半青半红的苹果、撕碎的被泪水沾湿的信函、乃至整个无垠的、恐怖的宇宙，都属于这个碧绿色的湖泊。  
当罗斯玛丽缓缓步入冰冷的湖水时，她曾经听过无数次的鸟鸣风声重回耳畔，那从未被人类破译的声音突然化作了具体的语词：  
“一切虚妄的、躲藏的、离开的、背弃的……终将归来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三部分只有这一章。  
> 贯穿第二第三部分的《罗斯玛丽的花园》这个故事全是我编的，和王尔德没有关系。希望他原谅我。


	14. Chapter 14

\--------第四部分--------  
别无其他，始终相对。  
——里尔克《杜伊诺哀歌》

【尼亚】

电话铃声响起的一瞬，一个淡色的人影缓缓挪了过去，抱起电话将之放在了地面上，自己则回到先前蹲着的位置，伸长了一只手拿起听筒挨到耳边。  
房间内几乎没有光线，空间非常大，因家居气息的缺乏而显得过分空旷阴冷。这少年面前摆了一堆足以令人眼花缭乱的拼图碎片，蹲在地面的动作和整个人的气氛像极了L，但比起L周身缠绕着黑白分明的黯沉沉的存在感，少年显得更加苍白慵懒一些。  
他安静地听了听，然后以少年时变声期特有的音色开口了：“太冒险了，梅洛。”  
被称作梅洛的正是先前月所见的金发少年。少年容貌是少见的好看，眼睛是孔雀石一样的绿色，阴柔俊秀，但纤细的身形中却藏着不容错认的力量感和戾气，此刻正捏着听筒翘着二郎腿歪倒在沙发上，一副坐没坐相的张狂模样。他手上掂着刚到手的黑色笔记本转着玩，之前脸上戴的L面具被随意地扔在地上，惨遭遗弃。  
“是你太迟缓，尼亚，再不动手难道真等夜神月蚕食掉全部L的势力吗。说过很多次了，你又不是真的有白化病，每天待在小黑屋里对你脖子上长那玩意儿真没好处。”  
拈着一小片拼图思索的苍白少年动作一滞，顿了两秒才反应过来对方口中自己“脖子上那玩意儿”是指脑子。早对对方嘴上不饶人的态度习以为常，尼亚依然平静地回答：“不是每个人都适合户外的。话说回来，说说具体的收获如何？”  
梅洛从善如流地换了话题，以一种让人完全插不进话的气势滔滔不绝起来：  
“其一，关于笔记的具体描述，和L留下的讯息完全一致。其二，鉴于L是在决定验证笔记规则最后一条，也就是所谓十三天法则的时候被杀，有理由认为这一条规则并不真实。其三，假定这条规则为真，则夜神月可以洗清嫌疑，那么杀死L的最大获益者显然是夜神月。其四，L推理认为笔记不止一册，这一点应当属实，否则也就不存在第二第三基拉，L也不会死。已经从此次行动中证实的是，调查总部大楼只藏了这一本笔记，而这一本是作为‘证物’封存了，即便是夜神月也不大可能冒险去偷偷取用，然而从他在‘火场’外的举动看来，另外的笔记也在他的控制之下，所以比起这本笔记被烧掉，他更加不愿看到的事情是笔记落入他人之手，尤其是我手里——我们的基拉一定要气死了。”  
听得对面的声音隐约带上了颇为恶劣阴暗的喜悦之情，尼亚趁金发少年说了一长段终于要喘口气的间歇插了句话：  
“多余的评论就省了吧，梅洛。你说的‘控制之下’是指？”  
梅洛轻轻哼了一声表示不满，随后回答：“我认为夜神月面对我还能那么冷静，是因为有人帮他杀人，甚至很可能他并不拥有另外的死亡笔记，但是其他人出于对基拉的忠诚为他效力。”  
“那么，现在他知道了‘L继承人’的存在，必定要调查你的身份，再动用笔记的力量杀掉你。只要他和他的傀儡们联络，就一定能抓住蛛丝马迹。但是正如先前所说，你太冒险了，你把自己暴露在危险中。”  
“暴露？容貌、名字、车牌、地点、路径，我可以肯定他一样也追查不到。另外……”梅洛伸手一勾，捡起地上凄惨地躺着的面具，嘴角带上了玩味的笑意：“你真应该看看夜神月看见我戴着L的面具时候露出的表情，简直是风云变幻……我决定过两天把这个面具送给你，请你去见夜神月的时候务必戴上。”  
饶是尼亚都不由得语气多了几分无奈：“我不打算现在亲自出面……另外你对于自己的绘画水平究竟有什么可自豪的啊。我自己准备一个差不多的就好。”  
“错。”金发的少年把面具扣在自己脸上，洋洋得意道：“和绘画水平没关系，倒不如说画得糟糕才更好，用同一个面具只是来提醒他的失败而已，啧，想想就很有趣啊。”  
“并不觉得有趣，是你太无聊了。”虽然嘴上这么说着，尼亚倒也没有继续反驳，而是继续道：“那个十三天规则，为保险起见还是验证一下吧。结果出来之后，我们也该和基拉做个了结了。”  
“OK——”  
“梅洛？”尼亚还想说什么，听筒中却已经传来了电话被挂断的声音。  
头发颜色极淡的少年把听筒放回电话上，又继续拈着拼图块思索起来。

【摩耶之幕】

十三天之后，理应安静等待梅洛验证规则结果的尼亚出于某种近乎恶作剧的心理，给夜神月发了个电邮。  
这封电邮匿名，且隐藏IP，点开后是一片黑色背景，然后用白字写道：  
第二代L，  
阁下近日作为均已获悉，君神明不若往日。  
抓捕基拉是初代L遗志，阁下尸位实久，然未有追悔之意，实盼阁下早日让贤，或识时而靡倒，则我与故人省却万千繁冗。我等必矫首而盼君早日醒悟。  
N.

随着这封刻意措辞文绉绉但实际只是为了要讨人厌的电邮一起发出去的，是给所有曾与L共事过的调查组成员的短信：“L is Kira.”  
聪明如夜神月，自然不会做出杀掉所有成员引来怀疑的举动，这短信指向明确，加之初代L先前的怀疑和他死亡的时机组员们一清二楚，想必足够引起他们警惕。  
做完这些事，尼亚愉快地决定去小睡一会儿。

这一睡，却梦到了多年之前的一个圣诞节。  
那时候尼亚大约是八岁，圣诞节的时候下着大雪，偌大的院子里是白茫茫的一片，L没有回到华米之家，但却寄来了礼物。给尼亚的礼物是五千片的拼图，尼亚用了大半夜的时间拼出来后，发现是达芬奇的名作《施洗约翰》。画中的约翰是男女莫辨的姿态，一张对于男性而言过于阴柔的脸隐在阴影中诡秘地笑着，一手竖起食指指向上方的黑暗。  
施洗约翰的脸骤然消失，下一瞬间他仿佛看到L向他走过来。男人虽然是一如既往地没什么表情，但却微妙地显得神色极为凝重，叫了一声他的代号“N”，正要有下文时尼亚猛然惊醒，缓缓坐了起来。  
意识到自己回到了现实，尼亚揉了揉眼睛后重新走到电脑前看了一眼，惊愕地发现之前发给夜神月的电邮居然发送失败被退回了。  
怎么会有这种事？  
尽管稍微迟疑了一下，但尼亚还是决定点开一看，发现邮件的内容果然不出所料被篡改了。  
映入眼帘的依然是黑色的背景，但随后出现的却不是花体的英文字，而是一段很短的、自动播放的视频。视频光线很暗，镜头的对面坐着刚才这封邮件的收件人——  
第二代L。基拉。夜神月。  
青年周身几乎要溶进周围的黑暗，但却不知为何在一片黯沉背景中显得更加具备了突出的存在感。那双几乎称得上美丽的棕褐色眼睛直直地看向镜头时显得毫不女气，反而让空气骤然尖锐了起来。  
青年以一种面对幼童一般的姿态宽和地笑了笑，嘴唇张合，说了一句恐怕非常符合玛特口味的话：  
The game is on.  
然后视频就停止了。  
然后，尼亚的电脑死机了。

哦，顺便说，那年L给玛特的礼物也完美地符合他的喜好，是最新款的游戏机，但是给梅洛的礼物却实实在在让华米之家的每个人都提心吊胆（甚至玛特都几次试图藏起那件礼物让梅洛找不到）：那是一把出自名家之手的日本刀。刀柄上刻了一个词，乍看似乎是梅洛的名字，但却没有写成mello，而是mellow. 这个英文词的意思非常丰富，但无一例外都是正面的，虽然刻在一把削铁如泥的兵器上有一丝奇怪，但它确是代表着醇熟与丰美的欢乐。  
那时候尼亚突然微妙地认识到，那三件各有特色的礼物，是L分别给他们的祝词。尽管三个继承人候选之中，L往日最不待见的似乎就是梅洛（梅洛最喜欢用各种奇怪的手法挑衅L，然后往往无一例外在成功之前被L揪出来胖揍一顿了事），但实际上，恐怕L还是非常中意这个“逆徒”的吧。  
想到这里的时候，尼亚猛然醒悟，为什么在看到夜神月的时候他会感到强烈的违和，他也突然认识到为何夜神月会如此顺当地成为了第二代L。  
就如同L中意逆徒梅洛一样，L恐怕也隐秘地，喜爱着夜神月这个最危险的对手。  
想到这一层，尼亚骤然感到一种从未有过的怒气涌了上来。  
——L这个喜欢作死的混蛋！  
尼亚保持着面无表情把睡前搭好的积木一脚踹倒，开始动手修复电脑，这时候身后的门打开，他刚才还腹诽着的对象，梅洛，咬着一板黑巧克力走了进来。  
尼亚抬头觑了一眼多时不见，还是一副痞里痞气的街头不良模样的金发少年。勃然怒道：“你为什么不告诉我夜神月和L简直像得跟孪生兄弟一样！”  
劈头盖脸被骂了一句的梅洛大惊，心道尼亚居然能露出个像人的表情，接着讪讪摸了摸鼻子：  
“嗯……他们俩很像吗？”  
然后又想了想，自顾自补充了一句：  
“还什么孪生兄弟……亚伯与该隐？恶俗。”  
尼亚又回头看了他一眼，此时已恢复了面瘫本色，语焉不详地回答：  
“某种意义上吧。”  
梅洛又咔地一声咬了一大块巧克力，奇道：“某种？你不会脑子真的坏了吧，这句回答实在太不精确了。另外你不是应该关心一下那个规则验证的结果吗？”  
“……看你表情就知道了。”  
“……所以说你真的是太无趣了，尼亚。”  
“彼此彼此。话说回来，你来做什么？”无视掉电脑上飞快跑动的代码，少年停手，回头看向兴致勃勃嚼着巧克力的梅洛。  
梅洛摸出一个只能用奇形怪状来形容的面具：“给你送这个？”  
“What？！”尼亚皱眉：“……你当真——well, unbelievable.”  
尼亚又回头继续敲击键盘，身后的梅洛走上前来，坐在了旁边观察了一下电脑屏幕上的数据，似乎是推测出始作俑者是谁，愉快地咧了咧嘴角，露出两颗尖尖的犬齿：  
“有两下子嘛。”  
这下尼亚是彻底懒得理他了。  
沉默流淌在房间内。一直到尼亚总算修复完毕，微不可闻地小小呼了一口气，正准备转身面向梅洛，却听得梅洛用一种奇妙的语气自言自语道：  
“或者我只是找个借口来找你玩儿？”  
被自己昔日的“同学”没头没尾一句话搞得一头雾水，三秒钟后智商短暂掉线的尼亚立刻以光速追上了身边人的脑回路，在对方两句间隔太久的话之间建立了逻辑联系：  
金发的少年说的是，来给你送面具，或者我只是找个借口来找你玩。  
虽说好像记忆中他们就没有一起“玩”过吧。  
尽管这房间里的两个少年的智商加起来恐怕足以拉高半个东京的平均智力水准，尼亚却陷入了诡异的语言组织混乱。  
“呃——梅洛，我的意思是说……嗯——”  
梅洛很是惊异地看着他。  
过了半晌，尼亚终于找到了最合适的表达方式：  
“我是说，正如我先前说的，我并不适合户外，但你可以来这里。”

【道别】

尼亚的说法虽然平常无奇，但无疑是最为精确而本色的表述。  
即便是在华米之家的孩子里，尼亚也多少算是个异类。但是正如多时不见梅洛也依然可以在他所在的spk大楼中进出自如一样——  
是说，如果将一个人的生命比作一栋大楼，他可以把每个房间的房门都敞开，让梅洛在其中自如行走。

梅洛侧头想了想，那头异常耀眼的金发滑落在肩上，最终却什么也没有说，把那个古怪的L面具重新郑重地交托在尼亚面前，转身离开了。

【王不见王】

而在另一边的场景中，L和月正彼此怒目而视。此前月刚刚从和高田清美约定的酒店回来。  
“我真失望你如此软弱。至今你都在操纵别人替你杀人，你以为这样自己的手就干净？”  
“你以为我当时不想亲手把你的名字写上去？如果我知道你那该死的名字的话——”  
“不，月君，我不是指这个。”L几乎是好整以暇地弯唇一笑：“你想杀我不只是因为你是基拉而我是L。”  
月偏头冷笑道：“当然。我杀你还因为你太烦人了而且我恨你。”  
L骤然沉默。十二月的冷风透过打开的窗户毫不留情地刮进来，淡色的纱窗帘如同鬼魅一样掀起来，扫过窗边的桌面。桌面上放着几本书，几张白纸，上面只草草地画了几笔，还有月的百乐钢笔：他忘记把钢笔盖盖上了。  
“你恨我。”L反复咀嚼了这几个字，良久，嘀咕了一句：  
“月君在说谎。”

尽管月是一个无师自通的说谎大师，这就是说，如果说谎是一门学科的话，那么夜神月无疑在其14、5岁时就能得到其博士学位，但如果要Dr. Yagamy举行一场“谎言学”的学术讲座，那么月开篇明义第一段便会讲述诈欺的黄金定律：欺骗你的对手，但永远对自己保持诚实。  
这也许和大部分人所想象的“说谎的时候必须入戏以弄假成真”不同，月是个极度的理性主义者，谎言是阶梯是钥匙，目的不在于自身，而在于其掩盖的事物所导向的结果，因此如果你把自己的大脑都给搅和成一团浆糊，就别再妄想愚弄别人了，尤其是那些聪明人。  
因此月很清楚L说的没有错。他杀死L不仅是因为那是L，基拉杀死L在立场上说来毫无问题，但L、龙崎流江或者你说流河旱树还是什么东西…那个一脑袋乱糟糟黑发脾气古怪职业碰巧是世界上排名第一的侦探的人，他还是月的朋友。  
——或许是朋友。  
因为是朋友，是对手，月杀死他是因为自己的自尊与高傲。  
这太可笑了，自从取回记忆，面对L大而无神的黑眼睛时月感到了无法言喻的焦躁，争强好胜的欲望与友爱与憎恶交缠不清。L是基拉的敌手，龙崎是夜神月必须击溃的友人，双重意义上的对立，如果说前者是正义，后者却是阴私可怖的人性的死胡同，是罪恶。L活着的时候月恨他却也尊敬他的才智，他死之后月依然尊敬他，他们甚至有着比朋友更为深切的联系。  
夜神月也不过是个争强好胜的孩子。  
L说的软弱，L的轻蔑，就是指这一点。

“月君？”  
L的声音重新响起。月抬起头。半分钟以前L脸上的愤怒全然不见。  
月又好气又好笑：“你为什么总是……”  
“因为我想听你亲口说出来。”  
月便突然顿住。  
“我承认与否，你都知道真相。我以为探究真相对你来说意味着一切。我说不说有何意义？”  
“有意义。”  
“什么？”  
“你还没有向我道别，月。”L听起来非常平静。  
“你在说什么蠢——”  
“不是蠢话，月君。我们这样的人都需要，你可以否认。”  
月闻言婉然微笑起来，这个笑容美丽凄艳得近乎女气，但却又缥缈如同夏夜浮动的木叶香。“只有在岁月结束的时候才有友谊。那么该如何生活该如何忍受？”  
“——唯一的出路是手握武器创造规则。”*  
L长叹：“为什么突然又开始争这个…无法预见正义的世界帝国降临的期限，为了虚无缥缈的正义，使非正义在历史的全部时间内成为合理的……以骗局和对于奇迹的许诺使人们接受罪恶？”*  
“‘亮光不照恶人，强横的膀臂也必折断。’我是相信的。”*  
L看看月，又低头捏了捏自己牛仔裤的边线。再抬头的时候突然露出了由衷的微笑。“是的，月君想要什么和拒绝什么一向拼尽全力……但不知你有没有听过，‘我们唯一引以为傲的就是心灵的空虚，直到在某种意义上认为万物皆空。’”*  
“月君，请别和我谈哲学。我对哲学的了解就是基本没了解。哲学永远绕不清对与错正义与邪恶，可你别忘了，生活中就是存在绝对的恶，因为现实是偏狭的，谋杀已经完成了。”  
月活动了一下自己的手腕：“你实在是太多话了而且你表现得就好像你是上帝唯一的客户，整个文明都是你打电话跟上帝下的订单。”  
月一边说着一边将眼神投向了不远处的桌子。  
天啊。他又忍不住对L恶言相向了。在侦探的面前他似乎永远都无法维持自己无懈可击的外壳。  
桌上压在最底下的一本书，是侦探借给他的那本《The long goodbye》.  
虽然月继承了L之名，捎带手把他原来留在调查总部的那二百来本书也带回了自己家，但严格来讲，这本英文原文的《漫长的告别》好像是L唯一留给他的书，毕竟那时候L还technically alive.  
月拿到这本书之后搁置了大约一个月才开始断断续续地读。这本书节奏缓慢，再加上月的阅读习惯是同时看五六本不同的书，信手翻阅，直到L死去，他才终于出于一种古怪的惆怅心态想起了这本书，熬了半夜读完了。  
《漫长的告别》结尾有这样一段话：  
“特里，你打动过我。一个点头，一个微笑，挥一挥手，这里那里某个清静的酒吧里一起清清静静地喝几杯酒。好时光一去不复返。回头见，阿米哥。我不会跟你道别。我已经跟你道过别了，那时这么做还有意义。那时它意味着沉痛、孤寂、不可追回。”  
L就是个死都要夺得最终发言权的人。  
但这没有意义。怀旧是弱者或是已衰者的托辞。月合上书页的时候安静闭目，耳际仿佛重又听到侦探的声音。那一刻他突然意识到，只要夜神月存在于这世间一天，他便一天不会停止看到L的身影，听到L讲话，他们隔着所有深渊进行着至死方休的长谈。L也许打从一开始把这本书借给他就是个陷阱，一个很长很长的看不到收益的陷阱。L和他是一样的执拗的人，一腔孤勇，毫无意义。月曾嘲笑L没有英雄主义情结，L却要给他看伟大的末路穷途。  
这是一种非常蓬乱的情感，非常接近于爱。但它不会像被割过的草地一样重新生长出来。什么也没有，甚至连尸骸都不会有，别无其他，始终相对*。

注：  
星标了五句话，月说的第一句以及L的回答都出自存在主义哲学家加缪的《反抗者》。第三句，“亮光不照恶人”句来自《圣经》。第四句，L说的“我们唯一引以为傲的就是心灵的空虚”句语出屠格涅夫《父与子》。第五句，出自里尔克《杜伊诺哀歌》。


	15. Chapter 15

【无明】

高田清美被梅洛绑架在一辆车里，梅洛虽然行事谨慎，但却万万没想到高田身上藏了一片死亡笔记的纸。之后高田给夜神月打电话，月并没有要来救她的意思，挂了电话后，她眼泪直直掉下来，思绪却径自飞开。  
——也不知弥海砂和魅上照此刻都在哪里——脑中这个念头转过之时，高田清美打量了一下车厢内，发觉实在没什么可看，又开始继续胡思乱想。  
绝大多数人都想不到，知性又美丽的电视主持人高田清美其实是生长在一个单亲家庭，她母亲虽然底蕴不浅，但和高田完全就是两种气质。高田的母亲是个极其洒脱甚至偶尔会让人感觉有些玩世不恭的女人，这个聪明的女人一手养育高田，经济上游刃有余。她曾经看着自家女儿感慨：“哎我居然教出了个冰美人！”语气似调侃似得意，又似遗憾。  
高田从不知道自己的父亲是谁，父母亲分开的时候她还没有出世，她从母亲寥寥话语里猜测恐怕父亲都不知道她的存在，又甚至她父母从没有真正成为恋人，一切只是醉酒后的小波折。  
这不能不说是个狗血的故事，但高田最奇怪的是，为什么母亲不告诉父亲，而是装作什么事都没有地、任由父亲逐渐成为生命中的过客？  
高田清美的母亲，这个极其漂亮自立又潇洒，不论何时都从容不迫的女性是这样回答女儿这个问题的，她说：“你啊，如果以后喜欢上什么人，记得一件事，不是到不了手就非得要死要活哭天抢地，能让那个人过得舒心快意，这就最好了。”  
高田那时候年纪大概是十四五岁，听了母亲的话只想，这是多么消极的一种喜欢人的方式啊……  
现下她再想起这件事，只觉得心里发闷，惦记夜神月的嘱咐，心里还是有股郁结的恨意，却又只好掏出笔记来继续写。写着写着，又想起夜神月上课时第一次向她搭话借铅笔结果被老师拎起来敲打，无奈问题一个个都难不倒月，老师眼神又落到清美身上，瞥了一眼没再说话，想来是本想换个人为难，偏偏又赶上高田也是一等一的优等生，只能作罢。那老师长得像只肥猫，这么一节课神情都跟淋塌了毛似的，甚有趣。她和夜神月两人对视一眼，彼此都是了然于心的得意。高田突然想到此事，没顾泪痕还挂在脸上，一乐。  
转而又想到毕业以后再见夜神月，穿着西装样子成熟又聪明至极，望着她的时候神情却依稀是高中教室里那副样子。清美又是一笑。   
已经是傍晚了，窗外慢慢呈现出落日的景色。就在这么一落笔、一念、一笑之间，她不知怎的突然脑中一根弦一松，瞬间开悟——  
杀人是犯罪，可没有听过你喜欢人人家不喜欢你也是一种犯罪。  
我喜欢他崇拜他，他也不是理所应当必须喜欢我，我为他做的什么都是我自己愿意自己高兴，他不欠我，我也没有恩惠于他。  
高田顿悟，含笑停笔，却突感胸口一闷，不是之前又恨又恼的气闷，而是当真喘不过气来了。  
啊，是这样啊。她早该预料到月那样滴水不漏的人，定然会选择杀掉她来遮掩笔记一事。  
夜神月不是希望成为神吗，那么这样也很好。何况神本就该爱世人，而不是爱单独的人。  
此举做得甚利落。她径自在心里嘉许地点点头。尽管身上是从未有过的难受挣扎，但出乎意料的是自己居然很平静。  
不是不恨，但她喜欢夜神月这个人不过因为他遥遥望她那一眼，不过因为自己一念之间，如此想来，恨意也只是一念。倘若她的情绪当真可以传达给什么别的人，她自己也早已死去，无影无踪了。  
对于万千世界而言，爱恨善恶都如尘，可以抬手轻轻拭去，而对于高田清美自己而言，在她闭上双目的一瞬，时间即刻停止，外物于她如无物，唯独她拥有的情绪永恒不变。

夜神月第一次向高田清美摊牌自己是基拉那一天，月有事情早走一步。这边高田心绪还颇有些激动，便走到窗口向外看，眉目一垂，正看到月步出酒店慢慢走远。月回头朝她这边瞧了一瞧，仿佛知道她在窗边，但也没什么表示，就这么径自离开了。  
高田清美站在窗口看着年轻的基拉的背影，抿了一下自己耳边的短发，不知怎的轻声念了一句非常著名的台词。  
“我的丰功伟绩，值得被浇铸于青铜上，铭刻于大理石上，镌于木板上，永世长存——”  
然后她顿了一顿，暗自揣摩了一下觉得有些不妥，却还是接着念了下一句，把原文中的自称“我”给改了：  
“等你的事迹在世间流传之时，幸福之时代、幸福之世纪亦即来临。”  
这是《堂吉诃德》里，伟大的疯子堂吉诃德的一句话。然后，他开始了他至死方休的冒险之途。

【云隐】

*由于有L处理基拉案件的先例，第三代L严格地遵循这一方式，在他充当“L”的期间详细地记录了办案手记，其中，第三代L如何接手调查基拉案件并最终证实第二代L正是基拉本人的这一段记录极为详细（据此可以推测，第三代L在面对基拉时亦有着被杀死的觉悟）。然而，唯独2010年1月26号一日的记录遗失不见。  
基拉事件的整个过程曝光之后，对于1月26号发生了什么以及记录为何会遗失，全部相关人员都讳莫如深。唯一可查的事件是，当时著名的主持人高田清美，正是死于这一日。有人猜测，1月26日的记录并非遗失，而是第三代L出于某种原因并未记录。  
而这个原因究竟为何，已经不得而知了。

【背弃】

“你那几个继承人……意外地合作无间呢。”月在接到高田被绑架后求救的电话时，因着周围全是人，只得找了个借口避入洗手间。挂断电话之后他却没有急于出门，而是注视着洗手间的镜子说了这么一句话。  
果然有一个声音传来，转头一看，L正站在卫生间的窗口。“月君知道是几个？”  
月思忖片刻：“三个吧。”  
“不愧是月君。我以为你会猜两个。”  
“不，除了和我打过照面的那个金发小子和跟踪高田被抓现行那个……还有一个目前没有暴露。”  
L露出了颇有兴趣的表情：“何以见得？”  
“那封电邮。除去对方故意用了书面语不提，人的措辞习惯很难完全掩盖，那显然是完全性格不同的第三人。”月拧开水龙头，把手伸到冰凉的流水下：  
“那个自称‘N’的孩子，在那种时机发来电邮，除了示威之外更大的目的，恐怕是想让我多少分散注意力，好让他的所谓‘故人’少点麻烦呢。”  
L非常平静道：“若论个人的实力……恐怕那三个孩子没有人是月君的对手。不过，我倒是意外你居然对N的意图如此敏锐，我以为习惯于背叛的月君根本无法理解。”  
月忍不住白他一眼，一边拿起纸巾擦净手上的水珠一边向外走去：“我早就说过，‘不正常’的人从来就不是我。”

【书写遗事】

1月27日时，尽管第二天就要去赴N的约，夜神月却选择回到家中探望妹妹。  
近来他但凡有空都会这么做，夜神妆裕自被绑架之后就表现出了严重的PTSD症状，自闭，害怕与人交际……导致无法去上学，只得在家休养。最近一段时间似乎有好转的倾向，母亲幸子为此也感到极为欣喜。这一日和妆裕打招呼时，她居然露出了有一点似乎不知如何是好的、羞涩的笑意。  
月心情大好。  
在此前，别说是笑，他甚至都没法见到妆裕的脸。第一次去看望刚刚休学的妹妹时，他一遍遍叩她的房门，急切而又温和地轻声唤她名字，而屋内人恍若未闻。月无法，只得找来一张便签条，匆匆写了句话，从门缝塞了过去。等了不知道多久，终于听见屋内有衣服拂过地面的细碎声音，应该是妆裕慢慢挪到门边，拿起纸条看了看。  
月只写了寥寥几笔。“别害怕。”  
门的那一侧安静了片刻，然后月听到了少女低声压抑着的抽泣的声音。月只觉得几乎心碎，却再说不出一句安慰或者道歉的话，只能靠在门边安静地听着少女从低声抽噎慢慢转成嚎啕大哭、听她摔东西，最终所有声音平息下来后，妆裕把那张便签又塞了回去，月看见她在上面添了一行字。  
“我很抱歉，哥哥。”  
他唯一的妹妹，对这一切阴谋毫不知情的妹妹，被卷进了这个事件之后无法回归到以前的生活，却对他说，很抱歉，因为她让他难过了。  
故而今时看到妆裕的状态，月心中的阴霾也多少散了一些。吃过饭之后，他回到自己以前的房间休息，却无意中看到了自己最早藏死亡笔记的时候用来掩人耳目的那本日记。信手翻了翻，却突然发现在没有用完的空白页里，有一页有字迹。  
好奇地立刻翻了回去，果然在一片纯白上有相当惹眼的黑色墨迹。  
“呼唤者与被呼唤者鲜少互相应答。”*  
月想了想，认为应该是L所写。虽然他并未见过L的笔迹，因为在他印象中L一直都使用电脑而非纸笔，但在所有认识的人之中，恐怕只有黑发侦探会做出这种翻看别人私人日记还敢厚颜无耻留下“已阅”留言的举动。月只觉得好气又好笑，又留意到背面似乎还有字迹洇了过来，于是翻页。  
“Light,——”  
后面的文字被墨迹涂掉了，月仔细正反面看了半天，发现第一个词是if，接下来却无论如何也看不清楚了  
月仔细回想了一下L什么时候亲自搜查过自己的房间。显然不会是他房间被FBI装上摄像头的那个时候，因为那会儿L即便要称呼也是“夜神君”，绝不会是“月”。那么……  
月眨了眨眼。  
——他高烧那一次，为了维持体温不至再次着凉，L曾帮他取过一些长袖衣物。只不过他一直以为L应该是派了别人来拿，绝无可能自己跑来他的房间取。大概那时L也顺手搜查了一下他的房间。  
他意识到，这一句被墨迹涂掉的文字是个设计得很完美的填空题。从这一句话中衍生出的无数可能性都已经失去意义，但是一时兴起写下又涂去的L，那时恐怕也对这一切同样地疑虑重重。  
If you confess what you’ve done if you’re not Kira if you have a tiny sympathy for me if you could reach my feelings if we met at childhood maybe we could go to see the Cathedrals together and watch the domes and how angels and souls floating in the lilyrosed air WRONG TIME the final sentence must have emerged in his last breath but no one could rebuild the fading universe how could I dispose myself into hallucination DAMN PHILOSOPHY all the hypothesis are useless let the vain go back to vain dust to dust

“月君在想什么？现在你的表情太可怕了。”  
突如其来的声音评价道。月回神挑了挑眉，用一种接近兴师问罪的气势举起了本子：  
“这是你写的？”  
侦探不知什么时候站在了门口，却没有回答月的问题。  
“所以，你当时到底写了什么？”  
“啊——我忘记了。真是抱歉弄脏了月君的笔记本。”  
月冷着脸剜了他一眼：“事后道歉就少来了，还有，这个借口鬼才相信。”  
L歪头，和往日侦探故作的无辜不同，他居然真的露出了一点近乎天真的神情。“月君觉得我在骗你吗？”  
L并不天真，月非常清楚这一点。他把本子随意往抽屉里一扔，然后重新把抽屉锁了起来。  
“也没有那么严重吧。或许我们对于欺骗有不同的标准。”

注：哈代语。

【迷宫】

若想抽象地理解整个世界，要如何着手？可以客观地理解一样与你息息相关、无法分割的物件吗？  
《圣经》中有言：你们不要想我来，是叫地上太平。我来是要叫地上动刀兵。  
若将未来视作无可挽回之物，以已经死去的眼光看待一切事情，则在巴洛克式注定失败的生命中，仍有方式取得平行线上的胜利——月即是依此得以保持心灵的平静。  
月清楚地看到L的眼睛，当这个已经不属于这世间的人再次出现的时候，他意识到这是一双死去之人的眼睛，里面清楚地映出了他自己的身影。凝望成为一种几乎可称不朽的神情。他倒映在死亡之中，他既没有活着也没有死，一跃而入天堂，一跌而坠地狱，而这才是“death note”使用者所以无法进入天堂或地狱的真意：他不在他所在之地亦不在他非在之地。这是每一个使用者注定要看到的秘密，以及人类又是如何生在这一奥秘之中。

【群山】

月走进那一片树林，L跟在他身后四五步。下午两点钟燠热的浪潮在林中化成蒙蒙一片湿润空气。L四处看了看，在一片干净些的空地上直接坐了下来，月停步，坐在他对面背靠在一棵大树。  
郊外的树林，连同曾埋在土下的黑色封面的笔记本，两个无言的、人形的影像都被笼罩在一片洋红的光晕之下。  
远处山峦如黛色连涛。林鸟嬉游，浮云聚散，温柔的风行走在树木的间隙里，群木回唱。太阳缓慢地步伐向西、下沉，沉入另一头巨大的安宁和虚空中。

【终局】

“众民之中无一人与我同在。”  
“我发怒将他们踹下，发烈怒将他们践踏。”  
“他们的鲜血溅在我衣服上，并且污染我一切的衣裳。”  
“因为报仇之日在我心中，救赎我民之年已经来到。”  
“《以赛亚书》。”  
“正确。”  
“月君刚刚说的有误，我们并非对于欺骗有着不同的标准。”  
“但毫无疑问你憎恨我欺骗你。”  
“嗯……很难说世上还会有比这更精彩的骗局……用记忆和尊严甚至情感作为伪装的筹码……但是骗局扩展到这种程度的时候，说实话，本身就有了一种深邃的光芒和魅力。”  
“这可真的不像你说的话。”  
“我用一年份的蛋糕发誓我说的真话。”  
“你可算了吧，你都死了。”  
“……如果月君有机会去欧洲那些教堂的圣骨室看看的话……大概就不会说这种话了。”  
“你准备兜售那种灵魂永生的陈词滥调来污染我的耳朵？”  
“不……是说如果你看到那些拿死人骨头拼成的巨大十字架图画的话，大概就会知道这其实是个笑话。”  
“你太热衷冷笑话了……我觉得你还是严肃点儿好。”

【八卦消息】

尼亚在1月28号正式见到夜神月的时候，依梅洛所言戴着那个见鬼的面具。但是夜神月露脸十分钟之后，尼亚就实在受不了似的把面具摘了下来，一边面无表情地抱怨了一句：  
“M带这个面具的时候都不觉得气闷的吗？”

据说夜神月当时定定看了看熬了两天两夜没有睡觉的尼亚一眼，由衷地说：  
“其实你摘掉面具反而比较像龙崎，真的。这面具画得实在是太差了。”  
据说（这个是最不靠谱的据说），夜神月并没有在看到尼亚那张脸的时候“表情风云变幻”，他依然保持着完美的仪表和从容的态度，除了眉梢眼角微微流露了一点非常温柔怀念的神情。  
但是更有可能的是，这只是尼亚的错觉。

【荒原】

魅上照犯了个愚蠢的错误，他手中的死亡笔记被掉包了，而他居然迟钝到没有发现这一点，还自作主张在笔记上写下了高田的名字。  
而正是这个错误，最终导致了夜神月的失败。躲在仓库外、交换了死神之眼的魅上本应用笔记杀死尼亚等人，但却无奈反而给尼亚留下了最关键的证据。  
在被拆穿把戏之后，对夜神月开枪的人，居然是松田。而年轻的基拉捂着流血的肩头再次抬头看向众人时，却露出了一个让人心折的无比高傲的微笑。  
“一群让我白费口舌的白痴。”  
——这是基拉逃出那个仓库之前说的最后一句话。  
尼亚没有让人去追。少年对周围的警官摇了摇头，捡起了被自己摘掉的面具。

月在进入了一个废弃的仓库后一下力竭，踏空一脚倒在了台阶上。他原本一片纷乱的大脑似乎都清空了，非常漠然地向前望去。  
如意料中那样，夕阳的洋红光线中，他面前出现了L的身影。  
L似乎是从虚空里慢慢走近，停在离台阶稍远的地方。夕照的光像鸽子一样落在他的身上。  
“月君。”  
“成为L是什么感觉？”  
“眼见这么多货真价实的犯罪是什么感觉？”  
“被怀疑又如何？”  
“失去亲人是怎样的体验？”  
“月君，你明白我濒死时在想什么了吗？”  
一如既往穿着白上衣牛仔裤的青年站在离颓然倒地的青年稍远处，抛出了一连串的问句。月看不清L的脸，但是他当然不会有什么变化，L永远停留在了青年时代。  
月知道L在报复，他在用这样的问题报复他。但出乎意料的是，L的语气是前所未有的温和。——也或许只是幻象的温和。  
他没有回应L的任何一个问题——L本来也不是当真需要答案——而是慢慢阖上了眼睛。他不在乎此刻的局势下自己被俯视还是怎样，他一生的对手就站在对面，再一次与他站在了生命的相同节点。  
两个24岁的青年，相对峙。  
L没有再说话，或许是说了什么但月没有再听见。  
褐发青年的右侧，有光线从窗户透进来，废弃的仓库里空气中微尘漂浮，犹如一个个细小的光点飞旋在在青年的身躯上方，胜利和失败的灵魂在尘埃中振翅飞翔。

正义，无论走向哪个方向都导致二律背反，困扰了月一生的问题，此刻仍然飞旋在他的身侧。基拉与“正义”“罪恶”等词一并被谈及讨论，如同“L”这个名字一样。那时调查组成员们刚刚争论过基拉是否代表着正义，月站在自家门口玄关处，身边站满了猜测他罪愆的人们，而月只是微笑着，向他们一一挥手告别。  
如果从月倒地之处右边窗户往外看出去，可以看到月曾经走过无数次的那条由学校回家的路、很多新建的高楼和正在建设的建筑。暖红天幕下人声鼎沸，有无数的少年少女刚刚从学校出来，踏在回家的路途上。日本在飞速地发展，整个世界似乎都在走向繁荣与兴盛，自由与正义之箭好似已经搭在拉满的弓弦上。在那么多人死去后，还有那么多人行将死去，人间世依然以其自身的规律运转，人人走在“伟大进军”的道路上，未曾停歇。  
隐喻。追随者将他们追随的对象奉为神子奉为太阳，以为神所作万事皆合理，纵使是夕阳亦可照亮人世。  
而后神子委地，太阳终落，夕阳没入地平线后，便是月亮升起的时刻。千百个看似相同的夜晚亦有上弦月、下弦月、满月、还有浮云蔽月——如同一个亘古不变的谜题。  
不解之谜。

-Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L和月二人均是对着虚空挥剑之人。正因为智慧之高，必将领悟万事都虚空，都失败，从而殊途同归。这是最后L所问问题的含义。他们二人比起共享体温来说，更重要的联系是，共享命运。他们从来不曾真正地和解，但死亡也许可以带给他们和解，或者至少是我希望如此。——这是我两年前写在文档结尾的话。  
>  答案在第三部分，以及14/15两个章节，和那些“花枝”里。我说过与其考虑L的出现是不是幻觉，不如说死生对立虚实相生是展现一种精神困境。是他在想，他们在想，他们在脑中不断地自我诘问、想象、试图去回答。赋格这种曲式无非也是思维游戏，主题展现，变形，离开，扭曲，追逐模仿，最终还是回归。也像生死。但既然是回归，我们为什么非要痛苦，非要斗争，非要陷入困境呢？为什么无法更温柔更坦率地去理解和爱？因为我们生来就是如此？反正L月两人生来就是如此。  
>  这文篇幅不算小，但是构思以及写核心的部分的时候我刚刚十八岁，充满野心，困兽之斗，（我写东西会跳着章节顺序写）。我无法也无意向人解释所有的隐喻和“对位”，也不想做大幅度的改写，甚至注释我都删去了很多，因为如何理解是每个人的自由。谋杀赋格和水上行是我对于那些疑惑的解答，但在两个时期内我的想法其实完全不同。至于我今天的想法呢？也许我已经厌倦了对于合理性的思考。  
>  谢谢你们的阅读。


End file.
